He Returned to Killarney
by VioletOakCypress
Summary: Years have passed since Spencer Reid was on the CIA's payroll, but the rise of a new ruthless crime lord changes everything. Can the CIA, with the help of the BAU and Interpol help their friend find the answers before more people die?
1. Chapter 1

****This story is the sequel to The Enemy of my Enemy and Trouble in Paradise****

* * *

 _"The past is never where you think you left it." ― Katherine Anne Porter_

* * *

A black Chevy Suburban blew through the red traffic light and whipped around the tight corner after barely slowing down. The interior police lights flickered back and forth while the siren blared over a block radius.

Hotch sat calmly behind the wheel as he made another sharp turn forcing Rossi and Prentiss to grab onto the passenger handles. "Did you get ahold of them?" He asked.

"Not yet," Prentiss replied while calling a number again and placing the phone to her ear. "He might not be there yet."

"Then we have to get there first," he replied as he sped through a residential neighborhood.

Moments later they pulled up in front of a house. No cars were parked outside and everything seemed quiet. The trio quickly stepped out of the car with their glocks in hand and started towards the house. After a hand signal from Hotch, Rossi moved towards the back of the home while he and Prentiss went to the front.

Hotch tried the handle and when it opened they quietly stepped in. One-by-one, they cleared the rooms unable to locate anyone. The three agents gathered together in the living room a bit puzzled.

"Maybe the intel was wrong," Rossi suggested.

"I don't think so," Hotch replied. "We're missing something." His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes darted around the room.

Suddenly they all looked up when they heard a creaking sound coming from above them.

"What was that?" Prentiss questioned.

They tried to follow the sound or at least try to find some kind of access point. At that moment, a crash rang out and the team rushed to the back of the house to find broken glass and a small window above them where the UnSub managed to escape.

Hotch immediately called for backup as they headed back to the car to try and catch him. They drove around the corner attempting to locate him or at least find a clue to the direction he was heading.

The Suburban slowly drove down the long stretch of road but eventually passed the UnSub. He peeked his head out as he thought he was free and clear and started down the opposite direction as calmly and unnoticeably as possible.

He had his hands in his pockets and shuffled down the sidewalk as if he were going to the corner for some milk. He knew what he was doing.

He then heard a vehicle approaching behind him. He tried to be subtle as he turned his head and saw the black SUV heading back his way. He ran.

The agents followed him as he kept looking back towards them. He turned the corner and just then another Suburban drove up onto the curb cutting him off. He hit the hood, bounced over the car and landed on the other side. He sat up, shook his head, and started running again.

"I don't think so," Morgan exclaimed as he jumped out of the driver's seat and took off after him.

"Morgan, wait!" Reid called out as he got out from the backseat.

Morgan continued his pursuit rushing after him through people's backyards, reminiscent of Ferris Bueller trying to beat his dad home.

He quickly turned another corner and jumped over some trash cans when he came in direct contact with one of the lids.

Reid stood in front of him with the metal lid in his hand just after swinging it across the UnSub's face. The man was dazed but nowhere near incapacitated. Reid held the lid horizontally as if he were throwing a discus and did just that to the man's throat. He took a few steps back as he grabbed around his neck coughing and trying to catch his breath.

The UnSub charged towards Reid, but he crouched down then threw him over his shoulder. The man landed on his back as Reid held onto his wrist and promptly put one of the handcuffs on. "You're under arrest," he announced. He then pulled the man onto his feet and cuffed his other hand. Just as the rest of the team made it to their location.

"Are you both okay?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Morgan started. "Rambo over there took care of it." He leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he took in a few long breaths.

Hotch smirked, "we couldn't have done it without you, too."

"Don't patronize me," Morgan replied with a chuckle.

The team gathered at their vehicles while the local police arrived to take the UnSub into custody. Hotch stepped away to take a phone call. A few moments passed and he stood with a concerned look.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked.

"That was Strauss. The CIA's Deputy Director wants to meet with me when we return," Hotch said, a bit perplexed.

"Did she happen to say what it would be about?" Rossi questioned.

"No, just that it was urgent."

"Well, we better fire up the jet," Rossi replied with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

It was just past 1:00 am, the tired and weary team stepped off the elevator to the 6th floor. Each of them walked through the foyer towards the bullpen. Reid noticed someone watching him from the corner of his eye. He glanced over to the hallway to see his wife leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Alex?" He was concerned and rushed to her. "Is there a problem? Are you okay?"

She pushed herself from the wall with a crooked smile. "Yes, everything is fine."

"It's late, what are you doing here?"

"My boss has a meeting with your boss," she walked with him to his desk. They both looked up to see Hotch standing in his office with the Deputy Director from the CIA.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Reid asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you," she replied in a playful tone, however she meant it.

Reid felt a bit discouraged but understood the protocol. They worked for two separate government agencies and were unable to discuss a majority of their work with each other.

Alex was greeted by the team, who were all pleased to see her. She looked to the window to see her boss motioning for her to come up.

Alex made her way up the stairs just as Rossi was leaving his office and they both went in. Hotch seated himself behind his desk, while Director Andrew Lewis sat in the chair across from him. Alex and Rossi stood next to each other at the end of the desk while the rest of the team spied from the bullpen.

"You arrested Sam 'Mookey' MacKenna during a weapons raid last week," Lewis reported.

"Yes, he was one of several members of the gang we were able to apprehend," Hotch agreed, trying to decipher where the conversation was going.

"We need him," Lewis abruptly stated.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Hotch replied.

Alex took a step forward. "Have you heard of a man that goes by the name The Dullahan?"

Hotch thought for a moment, "uh yes. He's the head of an Irish mob, took over a few years ago in Killarney, if I'm not mistaken."

"Exactly," Alex continued. "He's been a rising star, so to speak, on Interpol's watch list for a while now."

"Am I to assume that MacKenna has ties to The Dullahan?" Hotch questioned.

"That's what our intel shows," Lewis replied. "We need his help if we're going to catch Dullahan."

Morgan sat on the edge of Reid's desk as he watched Alex talk to Hotch. "Do you know what's going on in there?"

"I know as much as you do," Reid answered while keeping his eyes on his wife. He could tell that she was passionate about whatever it was. That had him concerned.

The door opened and Alex headed down the stairs to Reid. "I'm going to have to go away for a while."

Reid pulled her to the side, "what? This doesn't have anything to do with what I said last week, does it? I mean, we said we would talk about it more."

"Oh no," Alex cut him off. "I've been assigned to a case. I will be in Boston for a couple of weeks."

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Reid was uneasy.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I need to go pack."

He watched her walk to the elevator then he looked up to Hotch and Rossi talking hoping to get some answers but knew he wasn't going to any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid flashed his badge as he walked towards the elevator on his way to work. He entered the car and pressed the button to the 6th floor.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" A familiar voice called out.

Reid put his hand out to stop the doors from closing as Garcia clomped towards the metal doors in her day glow green platform shoes.

"Oh, thank you," Garcia let out a sigh of relief. "How's Alex doing?"

Reid forced a smile. "She's good. At least I think she is."

"You think she is?" Garcia was concerned.

"It's just I haven't actually talked to her in a few days. Which is perfectly normal when she's on assignment," he tried to justify. "But the last time I spoke with her she was doing well."

"How long has she been gone?" Garcia asked.

"Twelve days," Reid extended his hand, allowing Garcia to exit the elevator first.

"I am sure you will hear from her soon," Garcia touched his arm before she stepped out.

Reid took solace in her kind words and sauntered to his desk. He pulled his messenger bag off and placed it in his chair.

"Reid," Hotch called out from the top of the stairs and motioned for him to come to his office.

Hotch walked behind his desk but stood in front of his chair. Reid stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Deputy Director Lewis sitting in Hotch's office and Rossi standing nearby with his hands in his back pockets.

"What's going on?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. "Is Alex safe?"

"Yes, she's fine," Lewis quickly responded. "Have a seat, son." He watched as Reid sat himself on the empty chair. "We need your help."

"With what?" Reid asked looking between Hotch and Lewis.

"When you were still in the CIA, you helped take down Casey Ward while you were in Ireland," Lewis held the casefile in his hands.

"Yes," Reid didn't say any more as he looked toward Hotch.

"Don't worry," Lewis started. "Both SSA's Hotchner and Rossi are being read in on this."

"I don't understand. The case was closed before I even left the CIA. Why is this coming up now?" Reid questioned.

"Someone new has taken over in that area. And where Casey Ward only dealt with drugs and occasionally weapons, this gang is involved in a little bit of everything, including murder."

"What does this have to do with me?" Reid questioned.

"Well, we need someone to infiltrate this gang. Interpol has been watching them for a while but can't get close enough without smelling like a cop. If we could get someone who already has connections in the area with an established cover, that's half of our work done for us," Lewis stared at him.

"You want to put me in undercover? But I'm in the FBI, not CIA, that's not what we do."

"We already have the paperwork all done. Cut through every piece of red tape. Not only would your alias help, but your professional skills would be a huge asset" Lewis admitted.

"What are we dealing with?" Reid asked.

Hotch leaned forward. "Have you heard of The Dullahan?"

"The headless horseman?" Reid was puzzled.

"Yes, that's the Irish folklore, but is also what this man is going by," Hotch pulled out a pixelated picture of a man standing on the street, unable to clearly see his face. "This is who they believe he is. No one knows who he really is, and anyone who does isn't talking. Not only has he taken over the neighborhood, but he has been leaving a trail of dead bodies in his wake. We don't even have enough information to put together an accurate profile on him. We have been asked to help out on this case."

"Not just you," Lewis looked to Rossi and Hotch. "But your team. We have set you up to work with Interpol. I believe you have worked with Clyde Easter who runs the London office, he will be expecting you."

"You don't have to do this," Rossi spoke up. "You have not been given an order, this is your choice to make."

"I understand," Reid nodded.

"Keep in mind that this isn't just walking in and arresting someone. You will be going back in undercover. Meeting with people you haven't seen in many years. A lot of them would have been arrested because of the work you did there previously. This will not be easy," Rossi warned.

Reid mulled it over for a moment. "I understand the risks, and I am willing to do it."

* * *

The team boarded the jet and prepared themselves for takeoff. They were used to spending many hours on their government plane, yet knew that this flight would be twice as long as normal.

Garcia was the last to board and lodged herself in the doorway while trying to hold onto all three of her carry-on bags at one time.

"You brought those in lieu of a suitcase?" JJ asked.

"Um, no… I have two of those." She sat herself down and pulled the bags onto the seat next to her. "These are my utmost essentials. It isn't like we are just flying to Phoenix for a weekend. We are going to Ireland while Reid goes undercover! Who knows what we are going to need. Besides, it's cold there. I have one suitcase just filled with sweaters."

"Let's get to work," Hotch announced while facing Garcia.

"Yes, sir, I'm coming. "She got up and pulled her laptop out of her bag and set up on the table. After a few clickity-clacks, she had everything up regarding the previous case Reid worked on while in the CIA. "Ready," she announced.

"The CIA provided us with their case information," Hotch started. "They worked to take down a group under the leadership of Casey Ward. They were based out of Killarney, Ireland, but had a long reach throughout the country and back here in Boston and New York. Ward dealt with weapons and drugs, mostly. He also lived by a code. No innocent victims, no women or children."

"A crook with morals, that's always nice," Rossi snarked.

Morgan turned to Reid. "You were involved in taking him down?"

"He was the only one to successfully infiltrate Ward's crew after several other failed attempts by the CIA," Hotch reported while the rest of the team looked questioning to their friend.

Reid adjusted himself in his seat knowing he would need to tell his story. "I was eighteen at the time and went undercover as Matthew Quinn. A few agents had tried to get involved in Casey Ward's crew but were all spotted as cops. That's when they called me in, that's what our team's purpose was in the first place, to go where other agents couldn't."

"I came into town as a troubled, runaway from Dingle. It's approximately 60 kilometers from Killarney. It was a town far enough to not know me and close enough to be plausible for me to run away from."

"I started hanging out at the pub where they were known to be, Clancy's. Eventually I got a job sweeping the floors and wiping tables, but I was getting to know the players and earning their trust. As time when on, I started volunteering to deliver messages, and packages, and such, which then lead to delivering money and drugs. Pretty soon I had built myself a reputation and they started calling me Nixer."

"Why's that?" Prentiss asked.

"Nixer is a slang term for someone who would get paid under the table for doing odd jobs. But instead of bar work, I was a get-away driver, a hustler, blackmailer, and even a hitman."

"What?" The team looked back on him in utter shock.

"I wouldn't really kill anyone," Reid clarified. "Actually, I would turn them over to the CIA where they would give vital information and be relocated, which would also add to my story."

"How did you manage to get out without blowing your cover?" Garcia questioned.

"We arranged the whole thing for while I was sent to Dublin to handle some business. The CIA raided then I returned to town and was feigned surprise when they filled me in on what happened. I told them that since I was complicit that it would be best if I skipped town," Reid justified.

"And you were alone on this assignment?" JJ asked.

"I was the only one on the inside. Charles was with me. He was always on the street and my old boss, Elis Parker was close by. Alex and Hugh were in Boston working some of the gang's associates to help me get information." Reid looked down towards the table and remembered working the case.

 _Reid quickly closed the door to his quaint room in the boarding house and made sure it was bolted securely. He pulled out the drawer from the nightstand and removed the satellite phone that he hid. After a few moments of dialing several numbers to reach long distance, he put the phone to his ear._

 _"Hello?" A woman answered._

 _"Is this Mama's Pizza?" Reid asked._

 _She chuckled, "don't worry, we are clear." Alex made herself comfortable on the hotel bed._

 _"Are you both doing okay?" He asked._

 _"Yes, it's pretty routine. You're the one I'm worried about."_

 _"Things are good, I think I am finally gaining their trust," he reported._

 _"And Charles?" She asked with concern._

 _"He's holding up well, but you know how much he hates the cold and rain."_

 _"Don't worry, we'll get him to that island someday!" She smirked._

 _"How's it been working with Hugh?"_

 _"It's been great, are you kidding? I can finally have some peace and quiet with him."_

 _"Let me guess, he's sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with his nose in some old book written in Latin for the past few hours and hasn't said one word to you," Reid snarked._

 _Alex glanced over to Hugh who was sitting exactly as described. "You know this team too well."_

 _Hugh kept his eyes on his page as he announced that the book was actually in Italian, and knew they were talking about him._

 _Alex burst out in laughter. "I don't miss the hijinx that you and Charles would play on me, though, you bash brothers."_

 _"Wait, the only bash brothers are Portman and Reed from the Mighty Ducks 2, you know that," Reid corrected._

 _"Excuse me, how dare I make such a horrendous faux pas. In all seriousness, I miss being in the field with you guys, I just get to sit around and do interrogations. You are the one who gets to be in the thick of it all."_

 _"Don't worry, pretty soon this case will be over and you will get your turn."_

 _"Be safe," she wished._

 _"Who me? I am always safe," he replied in an Irish brogue._


	3. Chapter 3

After their long and arduous flight, Hotch and his team entered Interpol's London office where they met with a familiar face.

"Clyde," Prentiss called out with a huge grin on her face as she walked to her old friend with her arms out ready to hug him.

"Emily, you're looking well," he replied in his suave English accent. "Agent Hotchner," he reached out to shake his hand. "Well, we'll have plenty of time for pleasantries soon enough. I already have a room put aside for you to work, if you will just follow me."

They entered a large conference room with a 12-seat table in the middle. A few bulletin boards were already started with pictures and information. Boxes of files were stacked onto the table rife with information.

After spending the afternoon sorting through the material provided to them. They set up everything involving the old crew run by Casey Ward and the new one run by the only name they knew, The Dullahan.

JJ looked to the bare board with only "The Dullahan" written on a piece of paper in the middle. "What is the meaning behind this name?"

"The Dullahan is the Irish version of the Headless Horseman," Reid explained. "Legend has it that he is a supernatural creature without a head and usually carries his or someone else's with him with the eyes glowing like a lantern. He rides a massive black steed and uses a human spine as a whip. If he stops along the road and calls your name, you will be his next victim."

"I can see why he picked his name, already giving me chills down my back," Rossi acknowledged.

"I don't think he picked it," Reid remarked.

"What makes you think that?" Prentiss asked.

Reid stood up holding several newspaper clippings and witness accounts. "There is no mention of who this man is. No one had a clear enough look to be able to describe him. It was this newspaper that first gave him the name."

"That's exactly why he is going to remain the UnSub to us," Hotch started. "We don't need to perpetuate these fantasies and lore any further."

The team nodded in agreement and went back to work.

Clyde entered the room and slapped his hands together. "Well, I just got confirmation that The Dullahan's group is at Clancy's bar in Killarney."

"From who?" Morgan asked.

"We have a connection who has been working closely with them. Sadly, not closely enough to get us the information that we need, but it is a start," Clyde replied.

Reid closed the file he was reading as he stood up. "Well, that's my cue."

"For what?" Prentiss asked.

"To see if my cover is still good. But first, I need to do some shopping," He announced.

"Shopping? Shopping for what?" JJ asked.

"Trust me, Matthew 'Nixer' Quinn does not wear clothes like this," he referred to his sweater vest and brown slacks. "I won't be long." He gave a wink as he strolled out the door.

Morgan turned to Rossi. "Did he just wink at me?"

"And you didn't wink back?" Rossi replied.

* * *

A light drizzle filled the air with moisture as Reid headed down the brick sidewalk just as dusk was setting in for the night. The street he was on was barely lit but he was still able to see the planters filled with colorful flowers hanging a few feet above him. He tightened his coat as the chill was moving in but knew that it was only a few more feet to his destination.

He stood under the awning, wiping the raindrops from the shoulders of his muted burgundy and navy plaid, woolen jacket. He adjusted his white sand colored slacks, and fixed the blue tie around his neck. He was preparing himself for anything. After a deep breath, he opened the door to the quaint Irish pub.

He noticed a few of the older gentlemen sitting in their usual places at the bar, hovering over their cold brews. There was also a younger crowd in the corner near the dart board and doing shots of whisky.

"Oy!" A man called out from his left side of the room. "Lock up the good silver and your sisters because in walks the man who's going to steal them both!"

Reid turned to see a good friend of his standing on his chair while making a huge ruckus. He couldn't help but blush as the two moved towards each other to share a hug.

"The weatherman said we should expect heavy winds, I didn't know they were strong enough to bring you back here!"

"How you doin', Jannon?" Reid asked with an Irish accent.

"'Bout the same as always, but more importantly, how the hell are you doing? I haven't seen you since old Casey Ward was taken away," Jannon looked to him in awe.

"When I got back in town and heard about what happened, I split. I decided to take what money I had saved up and I hit to road. I toured all over Europe. I even spent a few months running a bar in the Bahamas," Reid tried not to laugh as he told the truth about the bar.

"Come on, let me introduce you to some of my mates. You remember Shawn and Patty. And this is Kyra, Mickey, Jamie, and we have an American all the way from Boston," Jannon made a snooty face.

"An American? You let an American in here?" Reid questioned.

"We've made an exception for her, she was born here but her parents moved her there when she was still a babe," he snickered. "This is Moira Dunne. Moira, this is one of my best mates, Nixer."

The woman looked up from her beer and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you," she spoke with an Irish-Boston accent.

Reid held his composure as he looked back down to his wife. "Pleasure is all mine." He quickly turned back to Jannon. "Buy me a drink."

"That's a grand idea!" The two stepped to the bar.

After enough time had passed, Reid excused himself from the bar and headed to the restrooms where he met Alex who was already waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

"What the hell?" Reid questioned quietly.

"I know, I didn't have time to tell you. Then once I was able, I found out that you were already on your way," she tried to explain.

"Listen, I'm still not 100% sure my cover hasn't been blown, I need you to keep your ears out for me."

"I will," she reached out and touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a weird being back here again," he confessed. "Especially after everything that happened last time."

"I know, but it's only to get the profile and to learn as much as we can. Then we're done," she tried to be optimistic.

Reid went back to the bar where Jannon was waiting for him with a fresh poured pint of stout.

"So, are you still in the game?" Jannon asked.

"For the most part, a little of this, a little of that. Whatever needs to get done," Reid replied.

"That's good. From what I hear there are a few chores that might need doing around here."

"Point me to your man," he replied.

As if fate orchestrated it, a chilling man entered with three nasty brutes in tow. The bar patrons went from jovial to fearful in a blink of an eye.

"That would be him," Jannon responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Reid watched as a couple from the right side of the bar picked up from their table and moved towards the opposite end of the room. The quartet of men who entered moved to that spot and made themselves comfortable. The obvious leader of the group wasn't what Reid was expecting. He was about 5'9 with curly black hair and very slender. He didn't appear to have a look that would send shivers down your back, however there was something about him that Reid knew he would need to keep on his toes.

The three other men appeared to be his friends and bodyguards. They were obviously the muscle of the group. Two of them were huge, linebacker types and the other one was strong but not as massive. The scrawny guy held up his hand above his head and snapped his fingers, the bartender rushed over with a tray of drinks. The men celebrated and began knocking back one after another.

Jannon wiped the beer residue from his upper lip with the back of his hand then patted Reid on the back. "Wait here." He hopped off the barstool and headed towards the group. After they chatted a bit, Jannon waived Reid over.

"This is Nixer," Jannon proudly announced. "He's your man if you need anything done. This here is Colm, he's been running things around here since Casey's been gone."

"Jannon here speaks very highly of you," Colm remarked as he leaned back in his chair.

"He and I have been through a lot together," Reid responded.

"Well, I might just have a job for you," Colm announced. "Be here tomorrow at four, sharp."

"Will do," Reid nodded. He made it clear not to thank him, he was testing how he would react. However, he didn't get to witness it since he turned around almost dismissively.

Reid and Jannon went back toward their seats to see Alex standing at the counter waiting for the bartender. "How long will you be in town?" Reid asked her.

"As long as I'm needed," she replied without looking back at him.

"Needed for what?"

Alex turned towards him with a devilish grin and leaned in closer towards him. "For a great many things," she said in a sultry tone making Reid match her grin.

"What can I get cha?" The bartender asked.

"Just another Smithwicks," she said while pronouncing it correctly, with a silent 'w'. She nodded towards them then returned to the group she was sitting with before while Reid kept his eyes on her.

"You don't want to mess with that one," Jannon warned.

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"She is not one to fool around with. I heard one story where she cut out a man's heart because he was talking with another woman."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure that's just an exaggerated rumor," Reid scoffed.

"Either way, I'm not even going to find out," Jannon gulped down the rest of his stout.

Jannon's group of friends slowly started to disperse and were saying their goodbyes then finally left Alex alone with Jamie at the table. Reid continued to look their way, which Jannon took as just a simple crush. However, Reid was concerned.

Alex got up from the table and moved herself over to the bar. Reid glanced over at her again to see that she was wearing new clothes. She had on tan, knee-high leather boots over jeans with a green, draping turtleneck sweater. Her long, wild hair was pulled back into a French braid, which she hardly ever did and gave her a completely different look. He noticed that she was getting more and more irritated especially since Jamie followed her to the bar.

"Where do you think you're going, Moira?" Jamie asked, slurring his words.

"I think it should be quite obvious," she shot back.

Reid held his composure the best he could for what he knew was about to happen, yet he was happy to have a front-row seat.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Jamie scolded to her face.

"Come on, Jamie," Jannon tried to intervene. "I think you've had enough."

"Stay out of this, Jannon!" Jamie snapped.

Jannon shook his head. "You best watch yourself," he warned with a playful lilt to his voice.

Jamie turned back towards Alex and leaned into her with one hand on the counter and the other on her leg as he slowly slid toward her inner thigh.

Alex turned to him. "Don't touch me," she said in a calm yet forceful tone.

Jamie moved his hand in deeper between her legs. In a blink of an eye, Alex jammed a knife into the bar a centimeter from his hand as she stared at him. Jamie was paralyzed from the shock.

"I missed on purpose, next time you won't be so lucky. Now move your hand or I will stab something a little more important to you."

Jamie bolted out of the bar in less than a second as Reid burst out laughing.

"See, I told you to watch out for her," Jannon whispered.

Reid turned to Alex who was drinking her beer as if nothing happened. "What is that, an Emerson?"

"Sure is," she replied. She flipped her knife up and caught it by the blade and handed it over to him to examine.

"That's nice," he rubbed his finger across the razor-sharp tip. "Do you always carry a blade or was this a special occasion?"

"Always, you never know when you're going to need one," she smiled.

"That's true," Reid reached under his coat and pulled out a Cold Steel knife and lightly tossed it and landed into the wood vertically.

Alex pulled it out and took a look, "that's a very nice piece, good balance. These are the best throwing knifes. However, sometimes you need close quarters." She reached under her shirt and pulled from under her bra a Blackhawk punch dagger and handed it over to him.

Reid held the four inch piece between his fingers so the blade stuck out like Wolverine's blades. "I haven't used one of these in years."

Jannon smirked as he shook his head. "I should have known."

Reid and Alex grinned knowing they successfully created a cover story for them to be closer while they were on the case. Reid was good at what he did, but he wasn't sure he would be able to hide his true feelings for her while they worked so closely.

"So, where are you staying? If you don't mind me asking," Reid asked because he really didn't know.

"I've been renting a flat a few blocks down the road. Would you care to walk me home?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I would be delighted," he replied with a matching glint. He stood up and helped her off the barstool. "Goodnight, Jannon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night you two," he smirked as he watched them walk out the door together. "He's here all of a few hours and already luckier than me."

The couple walked arm in arm down the empty street back to her flat. They didn't speak much to each other in case they were being watched or followed. As they entered the room, they both split up to make sure everything was clear and they were safe to talk.

"Okay, fill me in," Reid got to business as they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"I went to Boston to get information from Mookey MacKenna," she started. "That's why we were at your office that day. He had connections to The Dullahan. He helped to establish my cover and gave me credibility. I came over here to sell them my stash of recently acquired semi-automatic weapons and other party favors and I'm sticking around because I told them that I would be able to be a constant supplier. Because of Mookey, they've let me in, but kept me at arm's length. I'm still not sure about all the players, I haven't gotten that close yet."

Reid nodded. "Well, it appears that Colm is the man in charge. Do you have any more info on him?"

"No, I don't even know his last name. I don't even know if he is The Dullahan for sure or not, however it's obvious everyone is scared of him. The other guy with him is a piece of work, watch out for him. He's Dougal O'Connor. A few days ago, I saw him bash a man's face against the sidewalk, I didn't get the reason why, no one wanted to find out," Alex explained.

Reid put his hands on her shoulders. "But you're okay, right? You're safe?"

"Yes, I've been perfectly fine. If anything, they're all afraid of me. Mookey spread some rumors which made people keep on their toes."

"Yeah, apparently you cut some guy's' heart out?" Reid snickered.

"Apparently," she joined in.

"What about handsy-McGee just now?" Reid asked.

"Oh Jamie? He's had a thing for me since we've met, this was the first time he's acted on it, he was drunk," she waved it off.

"Well, if anything you just perpetuated your reputation," he smirked. They sat there for a moment in a bit of an awkward silence. "Listen, I think we need to talk."

Alex stood up and moved to the other side of the room. "Spencer, this is not the best time. We should wait until this mission is done."

Reid got up and made his way towards her. "You said the same when we were both on cases a couple of weeks ago. What's the excuse going to be next time? You wanted to just pack up everything and leave a few months ago. Alex, this isn't something we just forget about. We need to talk about this."

Alex let out a heavy sigh. "I know, we will, I promise. Just not right now, okay? Please."

Reid reluctantly nodded, "okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stepped out of her flat as she buttoned up her peacoat then shoved her hands in her pockets. She enjoyed the brisk morning air, it was cold yet enjoyable. She entered the charming corner café where she got her usual cup of coffee.

Alex seated herself at one of the small wooden tables. She noticed a man sitting in the corner holding up his newspaper like a barrier between himself and the café. She enjoyed this part of her daily routine, being able to sit quietly and be herself before diving into her character, her accent, and her mission.

Suddenly the newspaper next to her collapsed as the man folded it up and laid it across the table and reached for his cup of espresso. "More rain expected today," he announced as Alex realized he was speaking to her.

"So, I've heard," she replied.

"But then it's expected every day," he added.

Alex held in her smirk as she listened to Rossi put on his Italian accent. "How are you doing today?" She asked.

"More importantly, how are you doing?" he asked.

She knew they were close enough to give the appearance of having an innocent conversation while no one was remotely close enough to overhear what they were actually saying to one another. "I'm doing well," she nodded.

"And how is it being back on an official assignment with Spencer after all these years?"

"It feels as though no time has passed," she took a sip of coffee.

"Really? I would expect to see a little bit of rust."

"Let's not forget that this is what I do for a living," she snarked.

"But Spencer's been out of the game for a while."

"Oh, come on, Dave. Spencer and I have gone on hundreds of missions, there is nothing to concern yourself with."

"That is true, but your relationship is different this time. It's one thing worrying about what happens to your partner, it's another worrying about what happens to your spouse," he gently leaned back in his chair.

"But we aren't that kind of couple. Spencer knows I can handle myself. He doesn't need to swoop in and rescue me. If anything, I've always saved his ass," she sassed.

"It's also not as easy to put aside personal feelings, especially while both your lives hang in the balance."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell things between you and Spencer aren't all beer and skittles," he poured himself another cup of espresso from the personal pot on his table.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you don't go through three marriages and subsequently, three divorces without learning a thing or two," he raised an eyebrow before sipping his beverage.

"We're okay, Dave, honestly. We just have somethings to work out, that's all. And as far as this case goes, it's going to be fine. Spencer is a professional and from everything I can see, he's right back in the middle of it again. It won't be too long before we wrap this all up," she smirked.

"Just don't count your chickens before they hatch," he got up from the table. "And don't worry, kiddo, I know you two are going to be just fine. Stai attento."

* * *

Reid entered Clancy's bar just before four o'clock and seated himself at the counter. He wondered for a bit if anyone was going to show after he was halfway through his beer and they were five minutes late. He then turned just as he heard the bell ring as Colm entered the bar.

"Oh good, Mr. Nixer, you're here," Colm greeted.

"It's just Nixer," Reid corrected. "You have a job for me?"

"Yes, I do. There's a man who owes me money, I need you to get it for me," Colm announced.

"I just need to go pick up some money?" Reid questioned, as he wondered why he would be charged with a petty task.

"Yes, the issue is that he hasn't paid me the last two times I've sent someone. I need you to make sure that he understands that he owes me my money and I expect him to pay me," Colm stared at him with his steely eyes. They were almost dead, soulless, empty eyes.

"What's his name?" Reid asked.

"It's Murphy, here's his information," Colm handed over a small, folded piece of paper. "However, I doubt he'll be at home. The little weasel has been avoiding me."

"How would you like me to deliver the message if he isn't home?"

"His wife and children are… I'm sure you can find a way to get the point across," Colm gave a subtle smirk.

Reid looked sharply back at him. "I don't hurt women or children."

"Who said anything about hurting? I've heard you're a resourceful man, I am sure you can find a way to get the job done. I will expect payment no later than first thing tomorrow morning." Colm turned and left as swiftly as he entered.

Reid went back to the bar and gulped down the remainder of his brew. He needed as much liquid help as he could get for what he was about to do.

* * *

Reid headed down the road to the address on the piece of paper then traveled up the steep staircase where he banged on the front door. A young woman answered holding a nine-month old baby in her arms with two older ones playing on the floor.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Mrs. Murphy?" Reid asked with a deadpan stare.

"Yes," she replied.

Reid pushed his way in and looked around the room as he took off his gloves. "I'm looking for your husband."

She held her baby tighter to her body. "He's not here."

"He wouldn't be avoiding his responsibilities, would he?" Reid asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sounded sincere.

"Colm sent me to get the money your husband owes him, and I need it now," Reid demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. Please leave," her voice started to crack.

Reid noticed the plates drying in the rack and picked up two of them, then smashed them against each other causing the baby to cry and scaring the kids. "I need you to give him a message for me. He has until tomorrow morning to pay or you are going to have a lot more to worry about."

Reid walked over to the kitchen table and flipped it over, then pulled the framed family portrait from the wall and smashed it on the floor. He then stormed toward her and pointed his finger in her face. "You tell your worthless husband that if he shirks on his word that he is not worth living." He put his gloves back on as he went down the stairs and could hear the crying coming from the home.

He took a long walk back to his flat, even longer than what it should have taken him. He went up and down roads and back again. He finally made it to his door but didn't feel any better about what he had done. The rage grew inside of him and he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran toward his wall and smashed his hand right through it.

* * *

JJ headed down the dark street bundled up in her winter coat as her long, blonde curls bounced along her back. She found her destination and walked up the damp steps where she lightly rapped on the door.

The lady hesitantly answered the door. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Murphy?" JJ asked.

"Who wants to know?" Mrs. Murphy didn't want another incident like she experienced earlier.

"I have something for you... it's from a friend," JJ held out a thick envelope towards the door.

"What is this?" Mrs. Murphy asked as she held the envelope overflowing with money in her hands. "I can't accept this."

"There's nothing to accept. It's yours. I am sure you can use it to pay off any debts, or anything else you might need," JJ replied then rushed down the steps before she could protest any further.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid looked at his clock for the umpteenth time as he tried to force himself asleep that night. His throbbing hand was only half of what was keeping him awake; he couldn't help but hear the cries of those children each time he closed his eyes.

After spending years in the CIA he was used to taking on different personas. Some were fun and adventurous; some were downright dangerous; but there were those select few that made him do things he hated. Making children cry was at the top of his list. He knew that if he wanted to stay on this mission, to try and get as much dirt as possible to uncover the person responsible for those horrific crimes, he knew that certain things had to be done… whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The team gathered in a building just outside of Killarney so they could be closer to the daily activity and be on hand when needed. Garcia had two computers running on her desk as she compiled data while Morgan sat next to her keeping her morale up as the two giggled.

Alex entered the office building and quickly scanned the room for Reid, but he wasn't there yet. She then went to the bulletin board and reviewed the information they had posted. She noticed herself in a few of the surveillance shots taken outside of Clancy's bar with her new friends. She looked over the rest of the vague information they had and thought about all the work she needed to do to fill in the blanks.

"How are you holding up?" Hotch asked as he approached her from behind.

She turned to look at him, a bit startled. "It's going well," she nodded.

"Of course, the weather isn't as nice compared to the last case we worked together," he dryly quipped as he looked back down to his paperwork in hand.

"Yeah, well, I always like to add some drama when I go on vacation. Mix a little business with pleasure," she tried to make light of the emotional rollercoaster she went through. "However, I do miss working with you by my side. I could always count on you to have my back."

"Yes, but I'm never riding shotgun with you again." He smirked then turned towards Reid as he walked in. Hotch noticed the bandage on his hand with furrowed eyebrows. "Is everything okay with your hand?"

Reid shot a quick glance toward JJ who knew the truth then back to Hotch. "It's nothing, just had a little accident, it will be fine. Should we get to work?" He asked as he took a seat at the table and the rest of the team followed suit.

Alex seated herself next to her husband and studied his bandage; she leaned into him. "I would hate to see what the wall looks like."

Reid looked back at her puzzled. "How did you—"

"Let's not forget about who bandaged your hand after that incident in Istanbul," she placed her hand over his.

"It's a constant reminder of the things I hated doing while in the CIA," he said softly.

"I know, there are definitely things about this job that are less than ideal," she was able to relate better than anyone else at that table.

They looked up to see that the group looked to her to start off the meeting.

"Okay, let me catch you up," Alex started. "I was introduced to a few contacts by Mookey MacKenna as someone who deals in weaponry and that I had a cache of semi-automatic guns that I needed to offload. After some wheeling and dealing with some low-level people, I was brought into the crew. From what I've been able to ascertain, a man named Colm is the man in charge. However, I haven't been able to get his last name, no one seems to know it. I can't say for certain if he is even the Dullahan," she explained.

"Reid, do you think your cover is still good?" Morgan asked.

"I believe so," Reid replied. "Colm asked me to a small job for him. It was obviously a test."

"Is that how you hurt your hand?" Rossi questioned.

Reid put his good hand over the bandage, "uh, yeah. I was sent to collect some money from someone who wasn't paying up. I had to make some noise, flip a table or two to make a point."

The team had adjusted to their friend's alter ego, but hearing about him being a goon wasn't something they were used to… and neither was Reid.

The group continued to exchange information and add to their limited profile on who The Dullahan could be, and if it was Colm, how to take him down.

"So, what's next?" Hotch asked.

"I am going to have to sell some more weapons," Alex pepped up. "And I will need your help."

"Do you think that would be more suited for some of the local agents? Or even your own team." Prentiss asked.

"My team has been reassigned on another case while I'm here and I think it is best that I am working with Americans," Alex spoke up. "It shows that I have a crew of my own, one that I have been with for a number of years. They would be looking for that. I would prefer to work with people I know and trust. In this type of job a simple glance would be the difference between life and death. If we need to add more muscle, then we can reach out to some of the locals, but for now, I want to keep it within our circle."

The team went over the details of the plan and what their next few steps would be. Afterwards, they broke their meeting and dispersed from the table.

Alex approached Hotch. "I hope I didn't put you on the spot, Aaron. I know doing undercover work isn't exactly your forte, so if you prefer not to be dragged into this again, I completely understand."

Hotch shook his head. "No, you made some good points about having me along. I wouldn't leave you out there without people you can trust. Besides, you need someone to drive," he sassed.

"Are you ever going to let that go? I was angry; I'm an excellent driver," she hit his arm as Reid made his way towards them.

"You okay with this?" Reid asked.

"Yes, Alex was just asking the same thing. Don't worry, I'm fine with helping in this case," he tried to reassure them.

Reid smirked, "well, I kind of like seeing you working undercover, gets you out of your shell." He paused for a moment. "Just don't kiss my wife this time."

Hotch froze, unsure of what to say.

"He can kiss me if he wants to," Alex chimed in with a grin.

Hotch turned to Alex even more uneasy. As Reid gave her a judgmental side-eye.

"What? He's a good kisser," she snickered. "And besides, we weren't even married then, and we were on assignment, so it doesn't even count."

"Oh good, so that time that I went to second base with the swimsuit model from Marseilles didn't count either," Reid bounced back.

"Oh, you mean miss silicone? Then maybe I shouldn't bring up the Mossad officer I fooled around with when we were in Israel," she countered as they started walking away continuing their playful bantering.

Rossi walked towards Hotch as he stood speechless.

"What was that all about?" Rossi asked.

"I have no idea," Hotch responded.


	7. Chapter 7

A small, white cargo truck drove down the narrow road through the wooded park, with only its dim headlights to lead the way. After reaching the rendezvous, it pulled over down a side road and parked behind the dense forest.

Hotch kept his hands on the wheel as he looked out for the car they were meeting. His eyebrows scrunched as he held his focus out through the trees.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked while seated in the passenger seat.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that we weren't caught off guard," he replied.

"This is a typical meet, you don't need your Hotch face," she grinned.

He turned to her a bit surprised. "My Hotch face? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know about the Hotch Stare. Oh, it's legendary. Serial killers from coast to coast can't close their eyes at night because you are all they see," Alex snickered.

"Is it too late to change my mind about helping you?" He shook his head.

"Be happy I let you drive," she replied then noticed the lights coming toward them. "Here they are."

Alex and Hotch got out of the truck and stood haloed in front of their headlights. Two men exited the car while a third remained in the backseat.

"Moira," one of the men acknowledged.

"Rory," Alex nodded back.

"Who's he?" Rory asked referring to Hotch standing close to Alex.

"He's one of my men. Do you have my money?" She got to business.

"Do you have my guns?"

"Yeah, my guy has them in the back." She started toward the back of the truck with Rory behind her. Hotch stayed at the front with the other man and kept his eye on the third in the car.

Alex threw open the back door to the truck exposing Morgan sitting against the three large crates. He jumped out and took a step back keeping his eye on Alex.

"Here you go," Alex started. "Three crates of Keckler and Koch MP5s. I also included another box of party favors, flash bombs, smoke bombs, chargers, detonators, just some basics."

"Open it," Rory ordered.

Morgan hopped back into the truck and pried open the top of the create and pulled out the submachine gun and tossed it down to Rory who examined it then threw it back.

"We good?" Alex asked.

Rory nodded and shook her hand. "Let's continue to do business. When can you get your hands on more?"

"Uh, I have to see when I can get them slipped through customs, I got a guy on the inside. I will let you know this week."

"Good, my boss will be pleased," Rory grinned.

"And when do I get to meet him? I do prefer to know who I am working with," Alex asked.

"Let's go meet him now," Rory held out his hand back towards his car.

Hotch turned to look at Alex and saw that she was okay and Morgan gave a nod, Hotch turned back toward the car. Alex stood between the two agents as they towered beside her like bookends, yet she was twice as dangerous.

The man got out of the car and slowly walked towards the group. As he got closer Alex recognized him as Dougal O'Conner, one of Colm's men.

"Good evening, Moira," he announced in a calm, confident tone.

"Hello, Dougal. I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you here tonight."

"Not too unpleasant a surprise, I hope," he grinned.

"Of course not, I'm glad to know that we are going to continue to do business together."

"That we will," he stared at her.

Hotch and Morgan looked to each other then back towards Dougal, sensing the awkwardness.

"Well, then," Dougal turned to Rory then to Alex. "You know the drill." Dougal walked to the truck and got into the passenger seat.

Alex and Rory exchanged keys. Rory pulled the truck out and after a moment, they were out of sight. Morgan got behind the wheel while Alex got into the back seat, he put his hand on the head rest as he turned back toward her. "Was it just me or was that a bit weird between you two?"

"Is there something we need to know?" Hotch asked.

Alex held her hands up defensively. "I am just as weirded out as you two. I felt as though he expected me to say or do something."

"We are going to have to keep an eye on him," Hotch announced. "Come on, Morgan, let's get out of here."

Just as they cleared the woods they felt a rumbling noise coming from the car. "What the hell?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Sounds like a flat," Alex sat up between the two seats. "Pull over at the church," she pointed.

The trio got out of the car and looked to see a flat tire.

Hotch scanned over their surroundings. "We are pretty exposed right here."

"This is St. Mary's Cathedral," Alex exclaimed. "I think we're pretty safe."

"This seems to fishy to me," Morgan announced with his hand over his gun.

"Stop being so paranoid," Alex opened the trunk and revealed the spare tire. "There, now if the spare was missing, I would think it was a set up."

"Let me do it," Morgan pushed past her and grabbed the tools.

"I can change a tire, you know," she announced with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I know you can, but you shouldn't have to," Morgan smirked.

Hotch pulled the spare out of the trunk and then rolled it over to Morgan who went to work on the jack. "Why don't you just check out the area just in case?"

"Good idea," Alex nodded and started towards the dark cathedral.

She headed to the edge of the gothic church and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She looked up to the dark stain glass windows and a solemn feeling swept over her. She shook her head as she tried to not think about it.

Alex closed her eyes and let out a deep breath and remembered when she was leaving the hospital a few months prior.

 _Reid pushed Alex in the wheelchair towards the parking lot. Her sprained wrist was in a sling, she had a black eye and scratches on her face, and a dislocated ankle. He stopped at the edge of the curb. "I'm going to go get the car."_

 _"Wait," she reached out for his arm._

 _"Yes?" He knelt down next to her to look her in the eye._

 _"I was thinking that I should transfer out of the field and take that desk job."_

 _"What? Because of this? Alex, you are still recovering, it will take some time after what happened. Don't make a rash decision that you may later regret," he pleaded._

 _"Spencer, I have thought about this. The past two days I was in the hospital, I've thought about this, I believe it's the right thing to do," she tried to justify._

 _"I could give you a list of statistics of people who encountered a similar trauma just need time-"_

 _"I am not a statistic, doctor! People got hurt… I got hurt… I-" she started to cry._

 _"It isn't your fault," Reid tried to explain._

 _"Yes, it is." Alex shook her head, to stop her tears and tried to speak calmly. "I don't need you to give me data and probabilities on how my life is going to end up from here. What's done is done and I've made up my mind." She picked herself up from the wheelchair and hobbled back towards the car leaving Reid distressed as he watched her._

 _As soon as Alex reached the passenger side door she heard the bells of the church across the street announcing the hour. She felt as though the bells tolled for her._

Alex stared up at the cathedral and grabbed onto the wrist that was injured as if it were yesterday.

"Everything okay?" Hotch called out. "Alex?"

"Oh, sorry," Alex responded. "Are we ready?"

"Good to go," Morgan announced as he closed the trunk.

"Great," she looked back to the cathedral then back to them. "Let's get going."


	8. Chapter 8

Reid made his presence known while enjoying a few drinks at Clancy's bar. He had hoped to run into Colm or at least get word for another job, any kind of lead. He decided to pack it in and return later that evening when he was sure Jannon and the others would be there.

After settling his tab, he went to the rack where he picked up his coat and prepared himself to step out into the brisk weather. He started down the street and noticed a man leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, but as Reid got closer, the man pushed himself from the wall and stood in his path.

Reid stopped a few feet away and paused. "Can I help you?" Reid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I think you can," he replied with a snarl in his voice.

Reid felt the presence of at least two more men standing behind him. "I must advise against whatever you think you're going to do."

"Don't be an eejit," one grumbled.

The group pushed and pulled him down the alley and threw him up against the wall. "I'm sorry, did you want something from me?" Reid asked.

"Shut it!" The first guy ordered.

"Okay," Reid nodded and looked around to see four men prepared to kick his ass. He grabbed hold of the wrist of the man in front of him, pulling him man closer and using him as a shield to block the lead pipe being used by the second man. The first man was hit twice then Reid tossed him to the ground.

As the man with the pipe prepared to swing once again, Reid caught the pipe then used it to jab into the third guy's gut. Then he swung it upwards into the second man's jaw while he was still holding onto it. Reid kicked him into a pile of garbage.

The last man standing pulled out a knife and started to make large swoops toward Reid's chest yet Reid was able to bob and weave. He then turned around in front of the man, grabbed onto the hand holding the knife, and sliced into the second man as he was coming back toward him. He then twisted the wrist of the fourth, breaking it, and finally elbowed the man in the face.

The second man looked at his bloody shoulder then back to Reid and rushed toward him. The two exchanged blows, both being evenly matched until Reid spun behind him and pushed his head into the brick wall.

He stood for a moment over his four assailants, prepared if they were to get back up. When suddenly he heard someone clapping from the entrance to the alley. He looked up to see Colm standing alone giving him a sinister applause. The men slowly started to get up and walk past Colm, leaving the two of them alone.

"What the hell was this, some sort of test?" Reid asked.

"Precisely," Colm agreed. "If you are going to come work for me, then I need to know what you are able to handle."

"I can handle whatever you can throw at me," Reid spouted.

Colm smirked, "yes, I can see that." He put his hand on Reid's shoulder while escorting him back towards the pub. "Come, let's have a drink and we will discuss your future."

* * *

Later that evening Alex entered Clancy's to see that it was standing room only. Most of the patrons were shouting and cheering as they watched the football match on the TV. Alex noticed her little group seated in their usual corner and gladly joined them.

"This round's on me," Alex announced then went to the bar. She used it as an excuse to scan the crowded room. Her husband was nowhere in sight. She returned with an appeasing attitude and knew she was just going to have to hold out until he got there.

It was almost an hour before Reid showed up and he was with Colm. The two walked into the bar as if they were lifelong friends. Dougal O'Connor and Jannon followed a few feet behind. Alex tried to make eye contact with Reid but he went to sit in the corner with Colm as she went unnoticed.

While trying to remain inconspicuous, she would attempt to sneak peaks across the room to where Reid was sitting. She had no idea if he even knew she was there. She hadn't received an update from him and wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"So, I heard that you were getting acquainted with Nixer," Kyra nudged Alex as she noticed her looking towards him.

"Yeah, you could say that," Alex smirked.

"Well, just between us, there were a lot of girls who wished they were as lucky as you, back in the day," Kyra shared.

"Most of them were," Shawn added.

"Shut it," Kyra smacked him. "You were just jealous."

"How could I be jealous when I already have the girl of my dreams in you," Shawn held her hand in his.

"Oh, you see, flattery will get you everything," Kyra giggled.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to the far corner of the bar. "You should see him throw!" Jannon shouted from the other end of the room as he stood up excitedly.

The patrons were watching to see what the commotion was about. Alex figured Jannon was telling a story from his body language. Reid was obviously the subject and appeared to be a bit self-conscious.

"Stand up, man. Show them!" Jannon demanded.

Alex watched as Colm crossed his arms over his chest and gave a nod as if he was Caesar giving a thumbs-up to his gladiator.

Reid stood up and pulled a knife from his belt. He held onto the tip of the blade, bobbing it up and down, getting the right feel from the weight of the weapon.

Jannon rushed toward the restrooms and wedged a Guinness coaster between the doorframe. He then made sure everyone stood back.

Colm studied the coaster as he stood up. "Do you think you could aim for the harp?" He asked referring to the small picture on the already daunting sized target.

Reid nodded, "I believe so." He took a moment to breathe then tossed the blade. It landed square in the middle of the coaster, just under the harp.

The crowd went crazy with cheers. Colm still impressed.

"Watch out," Kyra called out as another blade flew across the bar and landed above Reid's, in the middle of the of the harp.

Everyone turned to look at Alex who stood twice the distance as Reid and their celebration increased ten-fold.

Reid smirked at her knowing that she was just trying to show him up. He went over to shake her hand. "You're a brat," he whispered in her ear.

"I needed to get your attention somehow," she whispered back.

"Quite impressive," Colm expressed to Alex. "I might be needing someone of your skills on my team." Dougal whispered in Colm's ear. "I hear you are already helping us in a few things."

"I'm just doing what I can." She watched as Reid returned to the table with Colm then went back to her party and sat down.

"Where the hell did you learn to throw like that?" Patty asked.

"In my line of work, you better know how to take care of yourself," she responded vaguely . She came off cool and confident, and as if she was always able to be a knife throwing master, but it didn't always come that easy for her.

 _Reid, Charles, Alex, and Hugh were training at the outdoor range. Their targets were specifically set up for knife throwing._

 _Hugh stood at the last stall and launched his last few knifes, all making perfectly acceptable shots then turned to his friend. "I have completed my required training for this. I am going back to the library to work on my linguistics. Anyone care to join me?"_

 _"Is that where you learn I before E except after C?" Charles asked._

 _"I find that kind of a remark shallow and pedantic," Hugh replied, dryly._

 _Reid and Charles fell onto each other as they burst into laughter._

 _"Please," Alex snapped. "You guys are distracting me." She tossed her blade and just barely made it onto the target._

 _"I'll tell you what, Alex, every time you make a bullseye, I will do fifty pushups," Charles suggested._

 _"No, thank you. You can keep your encouragement to yourself." She threw another blade, but missed entirely. She let out a frustrated sigh._

 _"Alex, do you want some help?" Reid asked._

 _"No, just focus on yourself. I just need more practice, that's all." She walked towards her target to retrieve her knives._

 _Later that evening she knocked on Hugh's door. "Come in," he called out while keeping his nose in his book._

 _"I was hoping you could help me with something," she said. She had to build up a lot of courage to even come to him, and it showed._

 _"We'll meet tomorrow at the range at 6:00 a.m.," he announced as he turned the page in his book._

 _"How did you—"_

 _"That's why you came to see me, isn't it? Now, go get some rest. You will want to be the best you can be."_

 _Alex entered the range just after daybreak to see Hugh toss a knife and hit dead center._

 _"What is it about this qualification?" Hugh asked. "Everything else you exceed expectations. You have a natural ability for languages, you're the fastest of all the team, your IQ is off the charts, not to mention your firearms ability is exemplary. Why are knives your weak point?"_

 _"When I was in foster care, I didn't have much as far as personal items, but I did always keep a pocket knife with me. I was able to keep it hidden because it looked like a pen to the unsuspecting eye. Well, one night, I had to use it when another kid was going through my stuff. I cut him badly and I just hated myself afterwards. The knife was taken away from me and I told myself that I would never use a knife like that again."_

 _Hugh held onto her shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "This isn't the same. You aren't a scared kid anymore. You work for the CIA, you are protecting your country. And when your team needs your help, I expect you to throw that knife and hit your target. Am I making myself clear?"_

 _Alex nodded._

 _"Good, now let's get started."_

 _They spent the morning going over technique and various stances. Once she was comfortable, she practiced on her own. Alex pulled out her Walkman and had a mixtape she liked to play during training sessions. She pressed play and listed to The Touch by Stan Bush._

 _Alex threw knife after knife at her target, all shapes and sizes. She started to step backwards, making it more difficult for herself. Hugh then rigged up some moving targets as well as a mini obstacle course. Each time she was better than the last._

 _She rushed up to Hugh to give him a high five, but he stood there wondering why she was going to smack him in the face. "Never mind," she shook her head and walked away._

 _The official qualification day came as one-by-one they hit their targets. Finally, all eyes were on Alex as she surpassed the rest of her team by getting a perfect score._

 _"You just had to show me up, didn't you?" Reid smirked._


	9. Chapter 9

Alex and Reid were at Clancy's hanging out the with regular crowd. Reid was up at the bar waiting for their drinks and Alex went up to help him.

"It's a lot quieter tonight," Alex observed.

"That's because the game isn't on," Reid turned to look at the near empty establishment.

"At least we get to drink on this mission," she took a large gulp from her frosty beer.

"Let's not get carried away, remember, we need to be on our toes in case Colm shows up," Reid explained.

"Well, he better show up soon. I feel like all I'm doing is drinking," she complained.

"That's because you missed the fun of having four guys attack you in an alley," he smirked as they walked back towards the table.

"So, you can tell us," Kyra started. "Are you two a thing?"

"Kyra," Shawn showed his disapproval.

"What? You were the one asking me," she snapped back at him.

Alex and Reid looked at each other and back to the group. "We're just having some fun," Alex spoke up.

Suddenly the group heard screaming coming from the street and they all rushed outside. A young man, was running toward the bar screaming for someone to help.

"Help, someone help!" The young man ran directly toward Reid's group. His face was covered in tears and flushed from fear.

"Okay, calm down," Reid put his hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"He's dead. Please, I need help."

"Who's dead?" Alex asked.

"Michael, he's just… gone," he managed to get out.

The boy was not much older than a teenager and in no way playing a joke on anyone.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Riley," he responded.

"Take us to him," Reid looked into his eyes.

"Shouldn't we call 999?" Kira asked.

"Yes, you and Shawn stay here and call, Moira and I will go with Riley," Reid sounded authoritative, yet he and Alex were the only ones remaining calm.

The trio rushed up the street while Alex was sending a text to Hotch to alert him of the situation. They made it to a dark corner where they could see a body lying in the shadows.

"Wait here," Reid told Riley while Alex put her hands on his shoulders as she stood behind him.

Reid stepped closer to Michael and turned on the light from his cell phone. He let out a deep sigh as he looked down at what was left of Michael. He then held up his phone to search the surrounding area.

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked from a distance.

"His head," Reid replied.

"What happened?" Alex pulled him away from his friend. "Riley, did you see what happened to Michael?"

"He was standing in the dark, I couldn't see what he looked like," Riley started as he stuttered while retelling his story. "Then he called out to Michael."

"Called out to him? What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"He said his name, he was just staring at us. Then he ran towards Michael with a huge knife and swung. I didn't know what to do, so I ran."

"Anything?" Alex called out to Reid who shook his head in response.

"He might have taken it with him," Reid replied.

Riley looked up when he heard the sirens getting closer. "Here come the peelers."

Alex looked to Reid with a questioning look.

"He means the police," Reid clarified as they became surrounded.

A little over an hour later, once Reid and Alex were able to be alone, they contacted Hotch to give him a formal update and that the lore of The Dullahan just increased ten-fold.

"Thanks," Hotch held one finger in his ear while trying to hear his phone call with the other. "Just keep me updated if anything else comes up. Yes, I am going to tell them now. We're at the bar by the hotel. Keep your eyes open and watch your back." He hung up his phone then rushed into the noisy bar just as the rain started to fall.

He walked through the crowded room to a table in the back where his team had finished their dinner and ordered another round of drinks.

"How are they holding up?" Rossi asked.

"As well as can be expected," Hotch replied.

"Are we sure it's the same UnSub?" Prentiss asked.

"Well, he stood in the darkness and called out the boy's name. Reid said that his head was cut off with a single motion and wasn't found at the scene," Hotch reported.

"That's one hell of a knife," Morgan added.

"So, what do we think? The head was taken as a trophy?" JJ asked.

"It's possible," Hotch answered.

"How old was he?" Garcia asked with sad eyes.

"He was sixteen years old."

"He's just a boy. He couldn't have been on the wrong side of this gang, could he?" Prentiss questioned.

"I don't know," Hotch shook his head.

"First Reid took that beating, and now he's dealing with this?" Morgan took a drink.

"Wait, what beating?" Garcia pepped up with concern.

"Apparently, Colm sent four of his men to beat up Spence in an alley," JJ started.

"Oh, my goodness, is he okay?" Garcia became misty-eyed.

"Don't worry, the kid is just fine," Rossi patted her hand.

"Pretty boy took down all four by himself," Morgan reported. "But seriously," he turned towards the team. "What kind of guy sends in his own men to be potentially killed in a situation like that?"

"One sick puppy, that's for sure," Garcia snarked.

"Well, he's obviously a psychopath," JJ started. "He applauded when Spence was done with them."

"Can I call for a moratorium on shop-talk for the rest of the night?" Prentiss asked. "Come on, we need a break. The local police are dealing with it tonight, we won't even be able to look at what they have until tomorrow. We already have some drinks, I think we should mix a little fun into it."

"I couldn't agree more," Rossi spoke up. "And I think that I will do that back in my room."

"Wait, where are you going?" JJ asked.

"I love you guys, I truly do. But if I don't get some alone time with Tony Bennett, I think I am going to love you all a lot less. Good night," he kissed his hand and gave them a wave as he headed out the door.

"I think I should turn in, too," Hotch put his napkin on the table.

"I don't think so," Morgan held out his finger. "You are not leaving me alone with three ladies. Come on, Hotch, you need a night out more than any of us."

The group collectively urged him to stay. Hotch held up his hands as a smile crept across his face. "Okay, but only one more drink, then I'm done."

"Hey, Emily. The guy at the bar has been giving you the eye," JJ smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Prentiss blatantly turned to look.

"Subtlety, girl," Morgan tried to correct then turned to Hotch. "The girl has no game."

"What?" Prentiss turned back to him. "It's been three months since I've been on a date. Three months, Morgan."

"Maybe that's why you've been so uptight lately," he sassed.

"Shut up," Prentiss threw her napkin at him.

"Is this how you are when I'm not around?" Hotch questioned.

The group turned to him and said yes in unison.

"You see what you've been missing?" Garcia smirked as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Yes, next time I think I will join Dave," he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

One-by-one, the team entered the office building as Prentiss staggered in.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Morgan tried not to laugh at his friend who looked like hell.

"Don't ever enter into a drinking contest with an Irishman," she sat herself down then laid her head down on the table.

Hotch leaned into Garcia who was already busy at her computers. "Any more information on these guys?" He put his hand on the stack of pictures.

"I have a few, I'm working on the rest," she reported.

"Just be ready with what we have when everyone gets here," Hotch instructed.

Alex entered and immediately gravitated toward Rossi at the coffee machine.

"Buongiorno bellissima," Rossi spouted. "Care for some café?" He asked holding up the carafe.

"Molto apprezzato," she replied while adding her milk and sugar.

"So, how are you holding up?" Rossi questioned.

"Oh, you know, there's a homicidal maniac loose who goes around chopping the heads off of innocent kids. I'm just hunky dory," she explained in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, there are definitely things about this job that I hate," Rossi agreed.

"I don't know why anyone would want to bring children into the world the way it is," she threw her coffee stick into the trash then went to her place at the table.

Rossi nodded to himself as he watched her. "Yup, it can be tough."

"Prentiss, you going to be okay?" Hotch asked.

She shot upright in her seat and made herself presentable. "Yeah, I'm fine." She put on a smile.

JJ leaned into her. "Are you really feeling better?"

"I'll have to be dead three days to feel better," Prentiss responded quietly.

"Sorry, I'm late," Reid rushed in. "I was checking in on Riley."

"How's he doing?" JJ asked.

"He's still scared to death and everyone has been going on about The Dullahan striking again. He's been put into protective custody in case the UnSub tries to go after the witness," Reid explained.

"The fact that he would attack so out in the open like that, he thinks he's above the law," Hotch surmised.

"He says 'I can do whatever I want and you can't catch me'," Rossi added.

"Garcia, are you any closer to getting us information on Colm and some of the others?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, Mr. Dark and Mysterious, is Colm Brady. He's been in and out of jail since he was a kid. His father was a hardened criminal, used to get drunk and beat Colm's mom to a pulp, and sometimes Colm, too."

"Well, that explains a few things," JJ added.

"What else?" Hotch asked.

"Not much more than that, I'm still digging. They don't have information set up the same way we do, but I'm working on it. But, I do have some info on Reid's best bud, Jannon Daly."

Reid looked up as he heard his friend's name. "You're looking into Jannon?"

"Yes. We need to understand who these people are to build a better profile," Hotch replied.

"This is also the information we need to keep you both safe," Rossi added.

Garcia looked to Hotch waiting for permission to continue. After his nod, she typed away. "Jannon Daly, twenty-five years old. According to the official records, he's clean. No arrests. However, he has been picked up a few times and held for questioning, but nothing ever stuck."

"That's because he isn't doing anything wrong" Reid tried to defend.

"Wait, I thought this guy was a part of the gang. He was in it with you years before," Morgan questioned.

"Yes, and no" Reid replied. "Jannon is a business man. He makes introductions and connections for people with a common goal or desire. Because of this, he is offered protection and a percentage of the deal."

"So, he's a pimp?" Morgan smirked.

"I wouldn't exactly phrase it that way," Reid appeared a bit uneasy as the group snickered.

"And what about this guy, Dougal O'Connor?" JJ asked. "What's his story?"

"A made up one, apparently," Garcia announced. "I couldn't find anything on him and the picture we have on him is being filtered through every known database I could think of to try and find a match. So far, no dice."

"Keep searching," Hotch instructed.

"Will do," Garcia acknowledged.

Hotch then leaned in closer to Garcia. "Also, see if he has any kind of history with Alex. If there's any possible way that he could have run into her sometime before."

"You think she's hiding something?" Garcia whispered back.

"No, but I know he is," Hotch stood up and went back to the group. "Reid, where are we at with Colm?"

"He wants me to do a job but said that he would let me know when the time was right, so that's what I'm waiting for," Reid explained.

"So, you get to sit on your butt and drink beer all day until you're called upon?" Morgan questioned.

Reid thought for a moment with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I will need to check with my boss to see if he wants us to supply more weapons to this group," Alex sounded skeptical. "We have no way of tracking them, they are betting that we are able to lock these guys down soon."

"Morgan and I will be there when you need another meet," Hotch confirmed.

"Speaking of that, I might need you guys to show up with me at Clancy's from time to time. I would be a little weird if you were never there," she advised.

"Yeah, I want to see some of this knife throwing first hand," Morgan smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for," Alex winked.

"What are the police doing about this apparent sighting of The Dullahan last night?" Rossi brought it back around.

"I spoke to Clyde Easter and advised him that this should be contained as much as possible," JJ started. "That they could report on the murder but to try to keep the folklore out of it. However, the rumor has already spread."

"And we still have no connection with this boy?" Prentiss asked.

"None," Garcia reported. "Possible wrong place, wrong time."

Reid looked through the police photos of the young boy on the ground. He thought about the boy's whole life before him that was snuffed out.

"Reid?" Hotch called out.

"What? Sorry," he put down the picture.

"I asked if you could check with Jannon and the others to see if they know who did this last night," Hotch restated.

"Will do."

"Great, let's get going," Hotch closed the meeting.

Reid rushed to put his coat on, obviously distracted.

"What is it?" Alex asked him.

"I think I should go visit with Mrs. Kavanagh," he stated in a solemn tone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, it's the right thing to do," he nodded to himself.

"Well, give me a minute, I'll go with you," Alex offered.

"Thanks, but I really should do this alone."

"Okay, if you're sure," she conceded.

"Yes, I am," he forced a smile.

"Let me know if you need me," Alex held onto his arm then kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's he off to?" Rossi asked after observing their conversation from across the room.

"He's going to deal with something he's buried for several years," she replied with misty eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"You want her, you got her," Garcia answered her phone.

"Hey, Penelope, I was hoping you could do me a favor," Alex said from the other line.

"What do you need?" Garcia readied herself at her laptop.

"I need you to run a location on Spencer's phone for me."

Garcia stopped as her eye's darted around her screen in a mini panic. "Wait, Reid's missing?"

"No, not really. I have a pretty good idea where he is. I just want to double check," Alex was confident in his whereabouts.

"Okay, give me a moment," Garcia clicked on her keyboard. "He's not in town. He is actually way south of town by the coast."

"On the Ring of Kerry?" Alex asked referring to the driving loop on the southern end of the island.

"How did you know that?" Garcia questioned.

"I had a feeling he was there."

"Why? What's there?" Garcia questioned.

"Penelope, I am trusting you not to tell the rest of the team about this."

"Scout's honor," Garcia pledged.

* * *

Hotch, Morgan, and Alex gathered up the street from Clancy's bar where Michael was killed so they could get a better sense of the area.

"There are homes up and down this street, they would have noticed a strange man standing around," Morgan observed.

"Perhaps he's a local," Alex suggested.

"Or they're too afraid to say anything," Hotch added. "Either way, he knew this neighborhood, and calling out Michael's name suggests he knew of the victim."

Alex looked around, a bit on edge. "We can't stay here much longer," she warned.

"Okay, let's get going," Morgan headed towards the street. "So, how exactly does this work?"

Alex strode calmly with her hands in her pockets. "I'm just an employer having a few drinks with her employees. Just act more like bodyguards than cops and look to me before answering questions, it will confirm the hierarchy."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied. "However, I am hoping to get you profilers in there to get a look at things for yourselves. I know that you can see things in a way that I can't."

"Good, you usually have a tendency to shoot first," Morgan smirked.

"Only when it's called for," Alex snarked back. She stopped them a few feet from the pub. "Remember, it's Moira Dunne."

"Don't we need names?" Morgan asked.

"I got you covered. I already picked out a theme," she waved it off and pulled open the door.

Alex's group of friends called out and greeted her as she arrived, giving her a warm welcome. The trio went to the bar to order their drinks when Alex noticed a familiar face staring at her from the last seat.

"A friend of yours?" Hotch asked as he and Morgan also took notice.

"You could say that," she replied as she watched Jamie pick up his drink and move towards Alex.

"I wanted to apologize about the other night. I was being a complete eejit," Jamie breathed on her.

"Yes, you were," she replied confidently.

"How about I make it up to you?" He branded a slimy grin.

"I don't think so," Alex shook her head.

Jamie grabbed onto her shoulder. "Listen, you git—"

"You should listen to the lady," Morgan spoke up from the other side of Alex.

"And you should mind your own bloody business," Jamie fired back.

"I'm only going to say this once. Remove your hand from Moira, and do it now," Morgan announced as he put his glass of beer down.

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to come over there and break every single one of your fingers," Morgan stared him down.

Hotch turned up to him, "and I'm going to hold you down while he does it."

Jamie looked back towards Alex as if he were expecting her to save him but she joined in with them. "Don't make me pull out my knife."

"Which one?" Hotch quipped.

"That's true," Alex smirked.

Jamie took the hint and quickly left the bar while they chuckled at his expense.

"I have to admit, this is more fun than I thought it would be," Morgan took a gulp from his beer.

Kyra rushed towards Alex and leaned in towards her. "So, who are these guys?" She asked with a lilt in her voice.

"They work with me," Alex responded then leaned in closer. "They're cute, huh?"

"My girlfriend, Colleen, over there thinks so," Kyra confessed.

"Well, I'll be sure to let them know," Alex noticed both guys sneaking a look toward Colleen.

All three then looked toward the door as Dougal entered without an entourage. He instantly saw Alex and her men at the bar and made his way to them.

"Oh, good, Moira, I was hoping I would run into you," he announced in a cocky tone. Morgan and Hotch turned around to look at Dougal in unison, he took notice and stepped back. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself. I'm Dougal O'Connor."

Alex looked towards Hotch first. "This is Flynn, and this is Eugene."

Morgan did a subtle double take towards Alex as she announced his name, but kept it cool.

Dougal kept his eye on Morgan longer than necessary then looked back towards Alex. "Moira, when you have a moment later, I would like to discuss a business proposal with you."

"I have a moment now," she put her pilsner glass down.

"No," he held up his hand and paused. "Later," he smiled then went to his customary seat in the corner, alone.

Morgan turned back to Alex. "Eugene? Seriously? You couldn't have gone with Rider? Come on."

"But then I wouldn't get to see the face you're making, now, would I?" she tapped his shoulder with a smirk.

Morgan turned to Hotch. "That ain't right, man."

"Stay focused… Eugene," Hotch responded then leaned in closer towards Alex. "What do you think Dougal has in mind?"

"Yeah, and is this with or without Colm?" Morgan added.

"I'm not sure," Alex admitted. "It could just be something regarding more weapons. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The group continued to drink at the bar while Dougal remained alone at his table. Their festivities were soon interrupted when they heard a woman scream. Hotch and Morgan instinctively put their hands on their nonexistent guns as they turned around. The patrons watched as a man stood in front of O'Connor's table pointing a gun directly at his head.

The man was obviously distraught and mumbling about his brother being killed. His hand wavered as the tears fell from his eyes as he continued to blame Dougal for the death of his brother.

"We need to do something," Hotch told Alex.

"We can't," Alex held her hand out across his chest, as if he were a child in the front seat of the car.

"The man is having an emotional break. Innocent people could potentially get hurt or killed. We have to do something," he pushed.

Alex knew what he was saying was correct. "Okay, give me a second."

"We need to go in," Morgan turned to Hotch.

"We need to physically take him down," Alex ordered.

Hotch and Morgan both nodded as they followed after Alex as she walked towards the troubled man. She approached him from right out of his eyeline. "Excuse me, sir," she called out.

He quickly turned, whipping around his gun towards Alex who pushed up on his arm and a shot went off. Hotch and Morgan rushed at him and wrapped his hands behind him.

"Get him out of here to cool off," Alex barked at her men.

"Yes, ma'am," Hotch responded. His plan was to take him to their Interpol contacts and get him help.

"I guess I should be giving you my undying thanks," Dougal spouted while still seated, unfazed.

"There are a lot of innocent people in here who didn't need to be caught in a cross fire," Alex replied.

"Well, come, sit. Let me buy you a drink," he offered.

"Oh, no. I should actually go catch up with my guys, make sure that he isn't giving them any grief," Alex tried to make an excuse.

"I thought you wanted to know what I had in store for you," he raised his eyebrow with a cocky smirk.

"And we will, I just think that I should—"

"You're just going to leave after all I did to arrange for us to be alone?"


	12. Chapter 12

Reid glanced at his phone after being on the road for over an hour and noticed a few missed calls from Alex. He parked the car then read the text she sent:

I know where you are, but I am just making sure that you are okay. I'm heading to the bar with the guys, I hope to see you there later.

Reid bundled up as he walked down the road towards Clancy's. He tried to erase the emotional journey he went on that day to be able to focus on his mission.

He entered the tavern expecting to see his regular crowd, but was surprised to find that they weren't there. Alex, Morgan, and Hotch weren't there as planned; Jannon and his group of friends were also absent. He last turned toward Colm's corner to see that even they, too were gone.

With a puzzled look on his face he approached the counter. "Leighton," Reid called out to the bartender.

"Hey, Nixer. Want your usual?" He asked as he threw his bar towel over his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. Where is everyone?" He asked.

"There was a guy in here milling to Dougal about killing his brother or something. Moira's boys took care of him," Leighton explained.

"And she went with them?" Reid asked.

"No, she and Dougal talked for a while and they left. And Jannon took off about ten minutes before you got here." He plopped down the glass and the beer foam splashed over the side of the glass.

Reid took a long gulp and decided to stay put for a while in case they returned. He pulled out his phone and sent a coded text to Alex and awaited for her to respond.

Reid put his warm, empty glass back down on the bar just as Colm entered the bar. He turned around and the two met each other's gaze.

"Nixer, come join me," Colm offered.

Reid obliged and was hoping to be able to find out details on Alex's whereabouts.

"I must admit that this isn't purely a social engagement," Colm started. "I wanted to speak to you about something rather important."

"By all means," Reid responded, with his curiosity piqued.

"Dougal will be busy working on a special assignment for a while and I wanted you to fill in for him until he's done," Colm explained.

"Wow, that is an offer," Reid was taken aback. "What would this job entail?"

"It would entail anything I would need you to be, from my lieutenant to bodyguard, to fixer."

"And my compensation?" Reid inquired?

"How does a million Euro sound?" Colm announced then noticed Reid's astonished response then double-downed. "For starters. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Reid pondered for a moment, then gave a nod. He extended his hand and the two shook on it. "It will be good doing business with you."

Their attention was pulled away as Morgan and Hotch returned to Clancy's. They both looked to the back corner where they expected Alex to be and were a bit surprised to find that Reid was in her place. However, they casually moved to the bar and took their seats.

"I'm going to get another drink," Reid announced to Colm. "Can I get you anything?"

"A Guinness, thanks!" Colm responded.

Reid sauntered to the bar and stood directly next to Hotch then turned toward him ever so innocently. "You're part of Moira's crew, right?" He asked.

"That's right," Hotch responded and held out his hand. "Flynn," he gave his undercover name.

"You can call me Nixer," Reid greeted, "everyone does. And you are?" He turned to Morgan.

"I'm Eugene," Morgan gritted his teeth.

Reid held in his laughter as best as he could. "That was Alex's doing, wasn't it?" Reid asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes," Hotch responded.

"She always loved playing it a little too close for comfort. This one time in Prague, she introduced Charles and me as Lenny and Squiggy. Talk about an interesting case," he smirked. "Um, speaking of, where is she?"

"We were hoping you knew," Morgan looked a bit worried.

"I heard there was trouble with Dougal?" Reid questioned.

"Yes, we got him out of here before anyone got hurt and turned him over to Easter, but Alex was here when we left," Hotch reported.

"I don't like the fact that she's gone as well as Dougal. She hasn't responded to my texts, either," Reid tried to not let himself worry.

"What should we do?" Morgan asked.

"Stay put for a bit, if you leave too soon, it will look suspicious. Then try and locate her… discreetly," Reid advised.

After a few moments, Reid returned to Colm with their drinks. "I just met some of Moira's men at the bar, will we be doing more work with her to get weapons?"

"Yes, I am sure that we will," Colm smirked.

* * *

Well into the wee hours of the night, a man walked the streets dressed in black with a dark hood that covered his head. He marched in the middle of the abandoned street as if he owned it. His heavy boot pounded the pavement with every step he made.

The man looked towards every doorway and window, hunting. He knew where his prey was, he knew he was going to catch it. But like every good hunter knows, good things come to those who wait. And he had waited to get his latest kill.

He steadily strode up the street just as a man stepped out of his house. He turned to lock his door then casually walked up the road unaware that a killer was close behind. He went down the next corner, as usual, which was not well lit, yet he knew the route very well.

"Hugh," the man in black called out.

Hugh stopped in his tracks and turned around but didn't see anything and convinced himself he was hearing things, then quickly set back off.

"Hugh," he called out louder.

Hugh turned around again, still not seeing anyone. "It's not funny, whoever you are. Now cut it out," he demanded.

"I'll cut it out," the man in black jumped out from the corner and swung his knife at the terror-stricken Hugh who's shocked face remained as his head rolled onto the ground.

* * *

 **I recently had a death in the family and might delay some of my postings. I hope to be able to keep up my weekly updates, but I wanted to let you know what was going on in case I wasn't able to post as often as I would like. Thanks in advance for your understanding.**


	13. Chapter 13

Reid ran his finger around the warm edge of his beer glass; he looked back down to his watch to show it has been at least an hour since Colm left him alone at Clancy's. With still no word from Alex, he decided to head out and see what he could find out about what happened to her.

He stepped outside and felt a wave of chilled air brush over his face. He tightened his coat and started for his car.

"Hey Nixer!" A voice called out from across the street.

Reid turned to see Jannon rushing toward him.

"Where have you been?" Jannon asked. "Did you fall off the face of the earth?"

"I went to visit with Mrs. Kavanagh."

Jannon nodded solemnly in return. "How is she? I usually stop by and see her at Easter."

"She told me that you did and she appreciates it," Reid started. "She's doing well... considering."

"You spent all day with her?" Jannon questioned with a worrisome tone.

"No, just a couple hours. Then I drove down the Ring to the spot on the coast," Reid explained while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," Jannon paused, "are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, that's been part of my reasoning for not returning to Killarney before now. But it needed to be done," Reid confessed.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, Reid returned to his flat with no more information on Alex's whereabouts than when he left Clancy's just an hour earlier. He climbed the narrow staircase and down the dark hallway to his door.

He slid his key into the lock and slowly turned. As the sound of the tumblers clicked, on the inside of the apartment, the closet door slowly shut.

Reid entered the small dwelling and threw his keys on the table as eyes watched him through the slats on the French doors. He paced a bit, debating on going back out looking for Alex but knew that he shouldn't bring more attention to him.

He moved toward his bed and plopped himself down and stared up at the cracks in the ceiling then closed his eyes in his attempt to stop his mind from overthinking. As he lay in the darkness and silence, he heard a creak coming from his closet. He lay motionless, knowing someone was in the room with him.

They mysterious eyes continued to focus on him while he laid in bed and slowly pushed open the door to make their exit. At that moment Reid shot up and pointed his gun at the intruder.

"Don't shoot!" The trespasser shouted with hands up.

"Alex?" Reid lowered his gun as he looked at her with puzzlement and relief. He jumped off his bed to her side. "Where the hell have you been?"

She stepped out of the shadow to reveal a black eye and scratches on her body. "Well, I got a little side-tracked."

Reid put his hands on her shoulders and led her to sit on his bed. "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this? Dougal?"

Alex placed her hands on his chest. "Calm down. I'm fine, and no, it wasn't Dougal."

"I was told you left with him," Reid seated himself next to her on the bed.

"I did, but as soon as we left the bar, he had a phone call and said he had to leave."

Reid touched her swollen cheek with the back of his finger. "So, how did this happen?"

"The short story is that I got jumped," she spouted.

"Jumped?" Reid questioned, suspiciously.

"After Dougal took off, I was accosted down the street from the bar by a three guys who were trying to rob me. As I fought them off, I noticed at least two more came to join the party," Alex explained.

"Do you think Dougal set you up? Like Colm did to me?" Reid asked.

"It's possible, but I didn't see either one after the fight was over. Actually, I waited a moment before taking off just in case one of them _was_ watching. I contacted Easter and reported it to him should he get wind of it in the morning," she added.

"I'm glad you're okay," he stared into her eyes and let out a deep breath then jumped off the bed. "So, why the hell did you find it necessary to hide in my closet?"

"I honestly didn't know if you were actually the one coming into your room or not. If those men were part of a set up, I didn't know what I should expect, that's why I hid. Then once I noticed it was you, and you laid down on your bed, I thought I would surprise you," she smirked.

"Surprise me? I could have killed you! What the hell is wrong with you to come in here and try and pull off a stunt like that? Sometimes I don't know what goes through that head of yours, Alex!" Reid blasted as he paced in front of her.

Alex stood up to him. "Who the hell do you think you are to yell at me like that? Besides, I know what you're trying to do and it won't work," she placed her hands on her hips.

Reid shook his head. "What _I'm_ trying to do? So, you're pushing this back on me when you were the one who did something potentially dangerous," he stopped and stared back at her. "Wait, what do you think I am trying to do?" He asked, honestly looking for her opinion.

Alex grinned and moved the long strand of hair that fell in front of his face away from his eye. "Well, first, you have been lashing out at me because you don't want to think about everything you've had to digest today. You left the Kavanagh place and I know you drove down to the coast. You climbed up on those rocks and sat there looking out on the ocean for most of the evening. I know that in each minute that ticked by you thought about what took place in front of those rocks. And before you knew it those minutes turned into hours and instead of trying to feel better, or feel something other than negativity, you realized that you couldn't be there anymore and had to come back to reality."

Reid shook his head in disbelief. "It's as if you were there."

"It is perfectly fine to remember the things that have happened in the past, but you can't dwell on it. What happened, happened, and you can't change that, as much as you may want to. You are going to have to accept the incidents that take place in your life, including the bad ones," Alex tried to talk some sense into her husband.

"Dammit, Alex. We aren't talking about cleaning up spilt milk, we are talking about something far more serious and life changing. It isn't as simple as you are trying to make it out to be, so stop trying to sweep it under the rug!"

"I'm not trying to sweep anything under the rug. I am simply trying to point out to you that what happened wasn't your fault," Alex pleaded.

"Wasn't my fault?" Reid huffed. "Of course it was my fault, I killed Jacob Kavanagh!"


	14. Chapter 14

Alex silently stepped toward the small, dirty window of Nixer's flat to look down towards the street with the fresh morning sun peering through the clouds and glistening in the recent rain puddles. She wore a t-shirt over her body and worked on gathering her untamed hair up into a messy bun. She rubbed her hand over her bruised knuckles from her altercation the night before then looked back down toward the street just as a car pulled up in front of Reid's place.

Alex's eyes narrowed as she recognized Colm getting out of the back seat with one of his massive goons and started toward his building's door. She turned around and rushed toward her sleeping husband who was laying down with his head in his pillow and sheets kicked off. She smacked his bare bottom as she went to put her pants on.

"Ah, what was that for?" Reid asked, while he kept his eyes closed.

"You gotta get up now. Colm is outside, and will be here any moment," she urged.

"What?" He jumped up and followed suit in getting clothes on.

"What should I do? Should I hide?" Alex questioned.

Reid looked to the door as a knock rang out. "I think it's a little too late for that." He finished buttoning his pants and went to open the door. "Colm," he tried to sound spontaneous then looked at his watch. "It's rather early, everything okay?"

Colm was about to speak then noticed Alex stepping out from the bathroom then looked down to her bare feet. "Good, I'm glad you're here, too. We need to talk." Colm stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Jesus, Moira, what the hell happened to you?" He asked when he noticed her bruises.

"Just a little misunderstanding," she played it off, still unsure if he set it up.

Reid and Alex shot a glance to each other then back to Colm. "What's going on?" Reid asked.

"Something has come to my attention and I need answers," his eyes were piercing towards them. "I've been hearing some rumors, whispers in my ear and I want to know the truth about both of you."

"The truth about what?" Alex snapped, aggressively.

Reid held out his hand urging Alex to stop. "Just come out with it, Colm."

"Well, it's obvious you both are shagging, but I want to know if the rest of it is true. Because if I find out that the two of you are keeping secrets from me, then both of you are going to be very sorry!" Colm raged.

Alex and Reid stood hesitantly as Colm barked at them and felt that their cover could be blown. They separately thought about killing him or other drastic measures if needed. It was also unclear who else knew this information and what their next steps would be.

"So, who's going to start talking first?" Colm sneered.

"Hey, listen, I don't know what you've heard—" Reid started.

"Not another word," Colm held up his hand. "Do you want to know why?" He moved a step closer to Reid.

"Why?" Reid asked, hesitantly.

"Because I'm just fucking with you," Colm burst out in laughter. "Oh, you should have seen the looks on your faces. Shit. I didn't think I would be able to keep a straight face that much longer."

Alex and Reid forced laughter, relieved their cover was still intact. "Well, as much fun as this morning has been, I really need to go," Alex picked up her shoes and her stuff and headed to the door.

"I'm sorry, Moira," Colm continued to laugh. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't worry about it," she smirked then turned to Reid. "I'll see you around, Nix."

* * *

Alex rushed out of Nixer's apartment and headed back to her hotel in desperate need of a shower. After a few blocks in the new breaking sun she was finally back to her room and leaned against the door as it closed, letting out a sigh.

She walked past her mirror then took a step back and looked at herself in yesterday's clothes and used her hands to brush back her unwashed hair. "Ugh, I can't believe I just did the walk of shame after spending the night with my own husband."

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water then peeled off her worn clothes and took a quick shower. She then took twice as long to dry out her thick, wavy hair. She pulled out her makeup kit and perfectly applied concealer over her bruises. After such a long time doing the job she did, she has learned a thing or two, including speaking to a Hollywood makeup artist for some helpful tips.

With her hair back in a tight French braid she felt a desperate need for coffee and rushed down to the café where she typically started her morning. Considering the evening she had and followed by the startling morning, she decided to treat herself with a mocha rather than her usual cup of Joe.

Alex seated herself in the corner of the café and enjoyed the peace and quiet that the nearly vacant establishment. She removed the top from her to-go cup and savored in the aroma of her coffee. In that briefest of moments she wasn't on a job, had no problems, and was happy.

"You know coffee _can_ be taken internally now, you don't have to smell it," Rossi remarked standing next to her table.

Alex blushed. "You know, I've heard that," she replied with a chuckle. "Please, have a seat," she held out her hand to the empty chair next to her.

"So, how are you enjoying your trip to Ireland so far?" He asked raising his voice a bit to establish their innocent conversation. "I can see that you have made some friends and some enemies."

"Enemies?" Alex questioned.

"I've seen enough domestic abuse cases in my time to spot when someone is covering their bruises," his eyes saddened as he saw his friend that way. "Are you okay? We got the details from Easter this morning."

"Yes, I'm fine. They, on the other hand are not," she smirked at herself.

"Is that why you are a bit frazzled this morning?" He questioned.

"Oh, well Colm paid a visit at Spencer's bright and early and took us both by surprise. Then he thought it would be so funny to tell two spies that he knows the truth about them but the entire time he was joking. So, that was a wonderful way to start the day," she gave a sarcastic grin and held up her cup before taking a drink.

"So, you were with Spencer last night?" He stared at her.

"Why do you have to make it sound like I did something wrong?" She leaned in closer toward him. "Contrary to popular belief, married people do _actually_ have sex with each other," she snarked.

"Does that mean that you two are on the mend?"

Alex focused on her drink and let out a heavy breath. "To be perfectly honest, we aren't 100% as of yet, I guess we put a few things on hold until this case is over with."

"If I may offer you some advice, from someone who has been around a lot longer than you. Just remember that for everything that you put on hold, you have to pick back up again. Please don't forget to do that. It is far easier to just keep holding and before you know it the only thing you've held on to is the distance you've put between the two of you." He gave a wink with his cup in hand. "But, if anyone can do it, you two can. Have a good day, and stay out of trouble."


	15. Chapter 15

Alex finished her coffee and dropped it in the nearest trash can on her way to Clancy's bar. She was hoping to be able to get back to work and try and get some more weapons sold. The closer she became to the group, the more information she was hoping to get and hopefully a clue into who was committing the murders around Killarney.

She was informed of the latest decapitation that took place the night before while she was with her husband but unfortunately, there was no other clues for them to follow. Reid was with Colm until they parted ways, but that was an hour or so before the murder took place. He had ample opportunity. Then again, any number of people did. Not too many people had an alibi at 3:00 a.m.

With her hands tucked into the pockets of her padded vest, she crossed the street, only a block away from her destination. She looked down toward her brown knee-high boots then back up to see a dark figure coming her way. As she focused her eyes she could see Hotch standing at the end of the street.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Alex grinned as she greeted her friend.

"I thought I would meet with you before you headed into the bar," he replied in his typical monotone expression. "Uh, I was thinking we should take a walk."

"That's a grand idea," she boasted and wrapped her arm around his so the two would be walking side-by-side. "You don't need to look so serious," she urged while trying to present a persona of a couple or at least dear friends. With their bodies so close together would give a relaxing attitude and allow them to have an intimate conversation without anyone overhearing or being suspicious.

"I heard you ran into a bit of trouble last night," he stared at her slightly swollen cheek.

"Yeah, apparently they didn't think three against one was an even match, so they added a few more," she snarked.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright with no serious injuries," Hotch announced, sincerely. "Do you think it was another set-up?"

"I initially thought so, but then Colm wasn't around. No one said anything to me. I don't think so, but I am not ruling it out," she replied.

"I understand that Reid was missing for a long period of time yesterday," Hotch stated.

"Mhmm," Alex simply agreed with the statement.

"Do you know where he was?"

Alex paused for a moment and considered her answer. "Yes, I do," she simply replied.

"I know that this is an awkward situation to put you in. You are naturally going to share things with your husband that are for the two of you alone. However, I would not be asking these things if it wasn't necessary," Hotch tried to explain his reasoning.

"It's okay, Aaron. I understand. You are in charge of this team and the mission itself. Therefore it is your responsibility to know what is going on, especially with the key players. But what I will tell you is that I did know where Spencer was and he was safe. He was taking care of a personal matter from the last time he was in this area. It had nothing to do with this case, but it is extremely important for him and I know he wouldn't want to discuss it," Alex expressed trying to accommodate Hotch's inquiring. She knew he was also worried about Reid and cared about his friend.

"I can only imagine what it has been like for the two of you to live the life of a spy. Keeping secrets, keeping friends at bay, and doing things you wouldn't otherwise do in your life."

"Well, we all have things that we will take to our grave. I know I have a few things that I am not proud of, that's for sure," she replied, yet she didn't want to dwell on what those things actually were.

"How are you doing today?" He asked.

She gave a light-hearted shrug. "Oh, you know me, I'm doing fine."

Hotch stopped walking and look down toward her. "Yes, I do know you and I know you would put on a brave pace no matter how you were truly feeling and bottle everything else up. Remember, you aren't alone in this anymore. You are part of our family. Don't forget that."

Alex smirked knowing he was right. "It's funny, that's what Dave tells me, too."

"Well, Dave has a vast knowledge of a great many things," he matched her grin.

"Yeah, that's what he keeps telling me." The two joined together in laughter.

After a long conversation together, they headed back towards Clancy's bar with Alex's arm still around Hotch's. Once they made it a few feet from the bar, Jamie stepped out from the shadows and startled them both.

Hotch quickly moved himself in front of Alex in a protective stance. "What do you want?" Hotch asked as he glared at him.

"Is this what this has come to? I can't even talk to you without your watchdog barking at me?" Jamie asked of Alex in a hurtful tone.

"Well, it's apparent that you can't take no for an answer," Hotch countered.

"Please, we're all adults here, I just would like to talk to Moira for a moment, if I may."

"What do you want, Jamie?" Alex asked, still being sheltered by Hotch.

"I would just like a moment of your time," he stared at her with his doe eyes.

Alex touched Hotch's arm. "It's okay, Flynn." She then turned back to Jamie, "so, what is it?"

"Alone," he looked directly at Hotch. "If possible," he turned back to Alex.

"Go on inside. I'll be right there," Alex insisted.

Hotch looked at his watch then entered the bar. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a scotch then turned back to see Alex talking with Jamie through the window. The conversation seemed innocent enough by their body language.

After he finished his drink he put the glass down and then looked back to his watch to see three minutes had passed. He then turned back to the window but didn't see Alex or Jamie. He took a step back away from the bar for a broader view but still didn't see her.

He rushed out the door and looked left then right. Alex was nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone and pressed a programed number. "Hey, it's me. We have a problem."


	16. Chapter 16

Reid barged into the office building. "Do we have an update?" He asked as he removed his jacket in a hurry.

"We don't have any new information yet," Hotch informed.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Reid asked, "Let's go round everyone up and start questioning them."

"We can't do that," Hotch told him with a stern look.

"We're not going to do anything to find her?" Reid stood in the middle of the room and showed his frustration. "You're going to just let her be killed… if she isn't dead already?"

"Reid, let me speak to you outside," Hotch said as Reid stood and angrily stared back at his boss. "Now, Reid."

Reid grumbled as he followed Hotch, unable to hide his disdain. Once Hotch knew they had privacy, he meant to talk some sense into his friend. "You know we can't pull people in here and question them. We can't give up our cover, especially yours. Whoever has her might not even know she is undercover. If we expose her, then her life will most certainly be in danger. None of us want that."

"So, what are we doing?" Reid asked a bit calmer.

"I already have Morgan picking up Jamie since he was the last one to see Alex and I believe he had something to do with it."

"Good, I want to talk with him," Reid demanded.

"No, Morgan and I will handle this. You won't get anywhere near it," Hotch warned.

* * *

Alex bounced around in the trunk of a car with a hood over her head and her hands tied behind her back. She realized that she had been drugged and wasn't sure how long she had been there or anywhere else before that trip.

She felt the car come to a stop and tried to feel around for anything to be used as a weapon but wasn't able to find anything. She also realized that her knives were removed, including the one under her shirt. She knew the best thing to do was to wait for the best opportunity to act and to be patient until then.

The trunk opened and even though she was wearing a hood she could see the light coming through the fabric and was sure she heard the ocean close by. She tried to get her bearings as she was yanked out of the trunk and then dragged along a dirt path.

She was put up onto her feet and forced to walk. A man stood behind her and held onto her arms as he pushed her ahead of him. He finally stopped walking and planted her in a particular spot. "Stand there," he ordered.

Alex hadn't heard his voice before and wasn't sure who he was or who he was working for. The only thing she could assume was that her cover was blown and that Reid and the rest of the team were in danger.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked.

"No," she replied. She had a pretty good idea that she was next to the shore. However, with the sharp breeze she felt and how distant the waves were crashing, she figured out that she was standing on a cliff and could only imagine how many feet down it was to the bottom.

"Well, let me help you out, then," he pulled off her hood to reveal that she was standing on a narrow rock that resembled a plank out over the open water.

She didn't want to take comfort in the fact that she was right about where she was because she knew that she was most likely going to die there. She couldn't help but squint her eyes after them being shaded for so long and now out in the open sun.

"Now do you know where you are?" A familiar voice asked.

Alex turned to see Dougal sitting on a rock only a few feet away from her. He sat with his feet dangling off the edge almost as if he were sitting on the tailgate of his own pick-up truck. "Dougal? What the hell is going on?"

"I asked if you knew where you were," he brought the conversation back around.

"From what I can tell it is the shore on the southern side of the island, off of the Ring of Kerry," she surmised.

"You would be correct. And do you know why you are here?"

"Because I was kidnapped and brought here," she said dryly.

"No, you're here to answer for your crimes."

* * *

Morgan gave a strong smack across Jamie's face to bring him into consciousness.

Jamie's eyes shot open and darted around to take in his surroundings and realized he was in the back of a van.

"Where is she?" Morgan demanded to know.

"Where's who?" Jaime sassed in response.

Morgan smacked him again. "Where's Moira?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied as he spat out blood.

"You can go ahead and play games. You're just making it harder on yourself."

"You think smacking me around like I'm your bitch is going to make a difference to me?"

"You know what, you're right. Let's go." He demanded as he grabbed him by the zip ties holding his wrists together and opened the back doors to the van.

"Is it my turn?" Hotch asked.

"Yup. Jamie decided he wanted to do this the hard way."

Hotch dropped a large six foot chain down on the ground at Jamie's feet.

"What you going to chain me to a tree?" Jamie huffed in condescension.

"No, we're going to chain you to the van," Morgan grinned.

"And drive around town," Hotch added.

"What?" Jamie began to show fear. "You're not serious."

"You bet your ass we are," Morgan attached the chain to the vehicle and gave a strong tug, shaking the van in the process. "This end is ready."

Hotch added a smaller chain around his wrists and attached the large chain to him. "All secure."

"Come on you guys," Jamie pleaded.

"It's too late for that," Morgan patted his face. "Unless there's something you want to tell us."

Jamie stood silently as a million thoughts ran through his head.

Hotch and Morgan wasted no time and got into the car and turned the engine over. Hotch lightly pushed on the gas pedal and the van slowly moved forward. Jamie felt the tug against his wrists then rushed to the back of the van and banged on the window. Hotch pushed on the pedal a bit more and smirked toward Morgan. Jamie pounded even harder. "Come on! I'll tell you! Just please stop!" He yelled as he started running to avoid being pulled.

Hotch stopped and they both exited the vehicle.

"Tell us now," Morgan demanded.

"Okay, but let me go first."

Morgan looked back to Hotch, "Let's go for a ride."

"No wait! I'll tell you want you want to know."


	17. Chapter 17

Reid stood at the map pinned to the board, there he drew lines and wrote notes, anything to keep himself occupied while Hotch and Morgan were interrogating Jamie.

"How long has he been like that?" Prentiss asked JJ as she stood by and watched him with her arms crossed.

"Ever since Hotch left," JJ responded while keeping her eyes on her friend. "He's trying to see if he could figure out where Alex could have been taken."

"Well, Morgan told me what they were planning on doing, so I'm pretty sure we should being hearing something soon," Prentiss let out a chuckle.

Reid groaned as he brushed his hands through his hair and pulled a few strands out with his frustration.

"Spence, you need to take it easy," JJ spouted.

"Oh really, JJ? And you would be cool as a cucumber if Will was kidnapped?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't, but we're doing everything we can to find her."

"Yeah, of course we are. Standing around drinking coffee and chit chatting, yeah, that's the best we can do," Reid snapped.

JJ stood taken aback as he lashed out at her. "Spence... I'm just trying-"

"Don't," he cut her off.

Rossi approached the girls and signaled them to give them a minute. "I'm not going to insult you by telling you I know what you're going through, but I can imagine." Reid looked back at him with skepticism. Rossi stepped forward with his thumbs hanging out of his pockets. "You're angry; someone kidnapped your wife. You're anxious; you want to go out there and find her. You're worried; you don't want anything to happen to her. We all feel the same way, yes it is on a different level, but she is our friend and we want her to be safe."

Reid looked back toward the seasoned agent with softened eyes. "I know you do."

"We are going to wait to hear back from Hotch and Morgan, and when we have our lead we will do everything in our power to get her back. I promise you," Rossi gave a subtle pat on Reid's back. Reid purses his lips and nodded back. "And what do you know, the Cavalry has arrived," Rossi remarked as the two agents entered the office confidently.

"Who took her?" Reid rushed toward them.

"Dougal," Hotch reported.

"What the hell does he want with her?" Reid questioned.

* * *

"So, how do you think you're getting out of this one, Moira?" Dougal asked with a confident smirk.

Alex stared back toward him. "From where I'm standing I have four options."

"Oh?" Dougal's interest piqued.

"You or your cronies could push me in, or I could jump and at least go out on my own terms. I could try to get out of this mess which would lead to a shoot-out from all of your men."

"And the fourth?" Dougal asked with a smile.

"I can take you down with me," she gloated.

"That would be an interesting scenario," he smirked.

"Would you care for a demonstration?" Alex stared him down.

"No need. Believe it or not but I didn't bring out here to have you killed."

"Oh, you just went out of your way to show me the best view in Ireland?" She sassed.

He let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, something like that." He nodded to his man who pulled out one of Moira's knives and approached her.

Alex controlled her breathing, unsure of her fate but was prepared to fight even with her disadvantage. The man grabbed her by her wrist and cut her bindings. He then flipped the knife and presented to her with the handle for her to grab onto.

She took hold of it as he walked away then she turned her attention back toward Dougal.

"You know sometimes to understand the true measure of a man… or woman, in this case, is to have them face death. That is when you can find out a lot about them," he stood up from the ledge.

"And what did you discover?" Alex asked, curious.

"That this isn't the first time your life has been in danger. That even with your life literally hanging in the balance, you were threatening and better still, made a joke."

"And all this means?"

"You are exactly the sort of person I am looking for," a devious smile crossed his lips.

Alex's eyebrows crossed. "Are you telling me that this whole thing was some sort of test? What the hell is wrong with you?" She lashed out.

"I needed to be sure you were the right person," he replied confidently.

"For what?" She asked with a bit of hesitation.

"For a very important venture."

Alex was escorted back to the car and offered a seat inside rather than the trunk and while she was given back all of her weapons one of the men approached Dougal. "Are you sure she is the right one for this? We barely know her and she's an American."

"That's exactly why she will be perfect. No one will ever see it coming, least of all her," Dougal sneered.

* * *

Back at the temporary BAU headquarters, the team discussed the information they received from Jamie.

Reid reviewed every conversation that took place with Dougal and Alex that he witnessed to try and discover a clue about what he could want with her.

"Where did he take her?" Prentiss asked.

"Jamie said that he was taking her to the coast, but he doesn't know why. He overheard some of the guys talking about the edge of the Ring of Kerry or something, right by the coast; wherever that is," Morgan shared.

"What did you say?" Reid's eyes widened.

"Are you familiar with that road, and that the part of coast?" Hotch asked Reid.

"Yes, I am," Reid answered in a solemn tone.

"If Reid knows this place, then maybe we should go get here," Morgan urged.

"No, you can't!" Reid snapped.

"Why?" Hotch asked as he tilted his head.

"Please, just promise me that you won't go there," Reid announced then stepped out of the room.

Morgan started after his friend until Garcia stood in front of him. "Let him go."

"But we-"

"Trust me, he has his reasons," Garcia announced to the team.


	18. Chapter 18

With Reid out of the room, the team disgusted their next move.

"We have to go get her," Morgan urged.

"She could be anywhere, the Ring of Kerry is miles upon miles of road along the coast," Prentiss explained as she pointed to the map. "And that all depends on if Jamie was telling the truth in the first place."

"He was," Hotch confirmed.

"Anything yet on her phone?" Morgan asked to Garcia who was sitting at her computer.

"Not yet, but I have an alert set to notify me the moment it comes on," Garcia announced.

"So what's the plan?" JJ asked as she stared at her boss.

"Morgan and I will start down towards the coast and hopefully we will get an update once we get there. It could take at least an hour and we should have a good head start," Hotch explained.

"We also will look like her team just trying to locate her, and would be less suspicious if cops were on the road," Morgan added.

JJ turned back toward the door where Reid walked out moments earlier. "And what about?"

Hotch shot a quick glance to Rossi. "Don't worry," Rossi stepped forward. "I will take care of it."

"Good," Hotch nodded then turned toward the door with Morgan on his tail.

Rossi headed toward Garcia as she was typing on her keyboard and leaned in a bit closer to her. "So, am I to understand that you know what has been bothering Reid about this road?"

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about," Garcia horribly lied as she stared at her screen.

"Penelope," Rossi said sweetly.

"Alright," Garcia looked back up toward the senior agent. "Yes, I do know. Alex told me, but she made me swear not to tell anyone."

Rossi thought for a moment and gave her a subtle grin as he walked out to the patio to where Reid was stewing and sitting on the edge of a brick planter. Rossi leaned himself against the wall a few feet away and put his hands in his pockets. "Talk to me, kid."

"There isn't anything to talk about," replied like a brooding teenager.

"Something has been gnawing at you since we've been in Ireland. And when the Ring of Kerry was mentioned you nearly jumped out of your skin. What is the story with that stretch of road?"

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Rossi—"

"Does this have anything to do with Jacob Kavanagh?" Rossi asked outright.

Reid's eyes widened as he turned toward his friend. "How did you hear about him?"

* * *

Hotch kept his eyes on the winding road while searching his side of the vehicle for any sign of where Alex could be while Morgan stared off toward the ridge of the coastline.

"There aren't too many turn-off areas around here," Hotch observed.

"There's one right over there past those rocks," Morgan pointed out. "I think we should pull over for a bit."

The agents exited the vehicle so they could get a better understanding for the area. "It looks like there isn't much here except for a very long drop," Morgan stood a few feet away from the precipice.

"Maybe there's something we're missing," Hotch started toward the rock formation. He climbed his way up and took a look around. "I don't see anything other than the landscape," he remarked while smacking the dust from his hands.

"Where could they have taken her?" Morgan asked.

"I say we keep driving, we might know it when we see it," Hotch headed back toward the car.

They continued down the highway when Morgan looked to his phone and quickly answered. "I hope you've been touched by the luck of the Irish, baby girl."

"Oh, you know it," Garcia's voice blared from the speaker. "I got all the lucky charms' marshmallows up in here. Like the hearts, stars, horseshoes, clovers—"

"Garcia," Hotch interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Thank you for that. Alex's phone turned on, she's only a few miles in front of you. Or kilometers... or something. Either way, she's close."

Morgan held the phone closer to his lips. "Can you get us the—"

"GPS coordinates?" Garcia interjected. "Already sent to your phones."

"Thanks, mama."

"Anything for you, my chocolate thunder."

With the new information, Hotch pressed on the gas. After a few moments of weaving through the cars, they found the vehicle they assumed she was in.

"Is that her in the back seat?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Hotch responded without getting too close.

"Okay, so how do we find out for sure?" Morgan asked. "We can't just keep tailing this one incase it isn't."

"Hold on and keep an eye on her," Hotch announced just as he slowly allowed his car to drift into oncoming traffic and just as he expected, the car approaching leaned on his horn and Hotch make a loud swerve to get back into the lane.

Alex turned to see what was going on from the back seat of the car and noticed her friends. Morgan caught her eye and gave a nod. Hotch then backed off to keep up their tail but at a good distance.

Morgan monitored the vehicle's location on the GPS as they stayed at least a mile back. "They're heading back into town. I wonder if they will drop her back off at the bar."

"I don't think it is safe to assume anything yet," Hotch tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Alright, they're slowing down; just up this street," Morgan kept his eyes on the dot on his phone that suddenly stopped moving then looked back up. "I don't see the car."

"That's because the car's gone, look!" Hotch pointed to Alex who was walking down the sidewalk. Hotch slowed down in the middle of the road and stuck his head out of the driver's side window. "Hey lady, need a ride?"

Alex attempted to hold in her smile then rushed to the car and jumped into the back seat. "Thanks guys. Boy am I excited to see you, both!"

Hotch sped off and whipped around the next corner in case they were being watched or followed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, a bit shaken, but I'm okay," she admitted.

"Was there a purpose for your joy ride along the coast?" Morgan turned back toward her.

"Yeah, apparently he wanted to scare the crap out of me. I had a hood over my face and was in the trunk of the car, then I was lead out to the edge of the cliff as a sort of sick, twisted test," she explained.

"What?" Morgan was a bit surprised. "To test you for what?"

"To join his crew." She then stared out to the street. "You should turn here," she leaned forward closer to Hotch.

"I don't need a backseat driver, it's bad enough when you're the real thing," he dryly quipped.

"Ah ha, ah ha," Alex gave a sarcastic laugh and leaned back into her seat.

"I don't understand," Morgan started. "Aren't you already working for him?"

"I just provide guns to them. He wants me to be on their team. To actually be a part of their decisions and to get to be in on the action. Believe me, this is the 'in' we were hoping for."


	19. Chapter 19

Alex stepped out from the steamy bathroom as she rubbed the towel through her damp hair. She slipped on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt while humming _Crazy_ to herself. When suddenly she noticed her ceiling light flicker.

She climbed up onto her bed and twisted off the glass dome then unscrewed the affected lightbulb leaving the other two working ones in the fixture. After returning the dome to its place, she walked toward the edge of the bed. She looked down to the floor and instantly recalled standing on that narrow rock and the gut-wrenching feeling that she tried to shake.

Alex slowly lowered herself down and sat on the foot of the bed. She closed her eyes and took long, steady breaths to be able to calm herself down. She had faced death so many times that she had lost count, but she couldn't understand why this time was different.

There were four quick knocks on her window causing her to jump off the bed in a start. Once realizing that it was Spencer, she went to let him in. "There are easier ways for you to get in here," she groaned.

"I know, but this way was more fun," he smirked as he bounced into the room. He then rushed toward the door and double checked that the room was locked up.

"Of course I locked the door," she responded a bit irked at his assumption then returned back to sit on the bed before she was startled by him.

"So, are you doing okay? I heard you had a bumpy ride in the trunk of a car," he seated himself next to her.

"Yeah, and almost pushed off a cliff. Let's not forget about that fun part," she snarked.

Reid became noticeably uncomfortable, got up from the bed and stepped away from her. "I had a very interesting conversation with Rossi today."

"About what?"

"He asked me about Jacob Kavanagh," he stated matter-of-factly.

"He what?" Alex looked to him with widened eyes. "How did he find out? What did he say to you?"

"Well, when Hotch and Morgan went to find you, I was out on the terrace at the office when he came to talk to me." He stood in front of her as he told her what took place.

 _Rossi leaned himself against the wall a few feet away and put his hands in his pockets. "Talk to me, kid."_

 _"There isn't anything to talk about," replied like a brooding teenager._

 _"Something has been gnawing at you since we've been in Ireland. And when the Ring of Kerry was mentioned you nearly jumped out of your skin. What is the story with that stretch of road?"_

 _"I appreciate what you're trying to do, Rossi—"_

 _"Does this have anything to do with Jacob Kavanagh?" Rossi asked outright._

 _Reid's eyes widened as he turned toward his friend. "How did you hear about him?"_

 _Rossi took a few steps closer to Reid. "I have a few friends at the CIA and I called in a favor."_

 _"What kind of favor?" Reid asked a bit hesitant._

 _"I wanted to get as much information on your previous work here as I could, that they would actually be able to tell me, that is. That's when I found out about Jacob. And listen, Spencer, you don't have to go through this alone. You did what you had to do."_

Alex nodded to herself as she thought the whole thing over. "Do you think the others know, too? What about Aaron?"

"No, he said that the information he had was just for him unless it was absolutely necessary for him to share," Reid said softly. He appeared to be a bit at ease having someone else who knew the truth and understood the burden he was under.

"And is that what's bothering you?" Alex asked noticing him uneasy.

"No, it's not that," Reid brushed if off.

"Spencer," Alex got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Reid instantly turned around and stepped away from his wife. "You really have no idea, do you, Alex?"

"Wha—" Alex stared back at him dumfounded.

"Do you know what I went through today?" Reid blasted.

"What _you_ went through?" Alex snapped back. "Let's get some perspective here, Spencer. I was the one who was practically dangling off the ledge of a cliff this afternoon!"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Your life was in danger and there was nothing I could do about it. The last time I felt like that was right after the bombing. I sat on a plane for over twelve hours. I didn't even know if you were alive. I wasn't able to focus on anything. I squirmed in my seat and shook my foot and bit my nails until I made it to the hospital."

"Spencer, I know it must have been difficult for you," Alex tried to sympathize.

"Here I was again, in a similar situation. I had no idea if you were alive or dead. You were abducted off the street, taken god-knows-where, and worst of all, I was benched. I wasn't able to go out there and look for you. Do you know what that did to me?" Reid rambled on in front of her, uninterested in her answers. "And where do I find out where you are? The one place in Ireland that I can't even think about without getting sick to my stomach. I already have Jacob's death there, I couldn't bear the thought of you dying there, too."

"Please calm down," Alex tried to urge him. "This is exactly what Rossi was talking about," she said to herself.

"What was that?" Reid looked back to her.

"He said something about how marriage will change how we work together. And I can see now what he was talking about," she uttered.

"So, Rossi thinks we're doomed to work together because we are married?" Reid snapped.

Alex let out a sigh. "No, he wasn't saying that. And besides, I was telling him how our new marital status wouldn't change our working relationship. That we are solid."

Reid looked down toward the carpet and mulled over a thought. "We're solid? Seriously, Alex? You were almost blown up three months ago and you practically shut me out since then. There is something bothering you, we've at least acknowledged that, yet you won't talk to me about it! How can you think that our marriage is solid?"

Alex moved to face her husband. "You agreed that we would wait until after this mission to discuss it. We need to focus on finding out who the Dullahan is and stopping him as well as that gang. Once this is wrapped up and we are back home, I promise that we will take the time we need for each other."

"It's becoming increasingly more difficult to accept that. But I trust that you will confide in me when the timing is right. But please promise me something, Alex," he looked to her with cow eyes.

"What's that?"

"Please don't let this fester any more than it already has."

"I promise," she took his hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had passed and the team did what they could to shake off all the drama from when Alex was taken and tried to move on with their case. Alex met with Dougal to discuss her involvement with his crew while Reid spent time at Clancy's with Jannon and their friends. They wanted to get as much information as possible before that evening where they were meeting with Clyde Easter who was bringing some new Intel for them to review and have everyone be on the same page.

"Hey, Moira!" Reid called out as he rushed toward Alex as she stepped out of the bar.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," he put his arm around her and they walked together down the street. Reid turned his head to look behind him then back to her. "I wanted to talk with you before our meeting."

"Sounds good, but it will have to wait, Dougal is expecting me," she continued walking with greater speed.

"Alright, but I will need to talk to you about it before then," Reid sounded a bit uneasy.

"Is there something I should know?" She questioned.

"It's not that, it's just someone that I ran into. I wanted you to hear about it from me, that's all."

Alex was a few steps ahead him, almost at the corner. "No problem, just fill me in later. I really have to go." In that moment, she turned around the building and was out of his sight.

Reid let out a frustrated sigh then went to go back into the bar.

Later that evening, the team was gathering at their temporary headquarters for the long anticipated meeting with Clyde Easter. Most of them were already there and just waiting for Reid and Alex to show.

"Reid's here," Morgan started as he came back up from checking the building. "He is downstairs waiting for Alex."

Reid stood impatiently in the lobby of the building checking his watch as he waited expectantly.

Without any warning, the door blew open as Alex rushed in and was unwinding her scarf from around her neck, obviously trying to multitask.

"Hey, I said I needed to speak to you," Reid quickly followed as she rushed up the stairs.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I got caught up with Dougal; I wasn't able to come sooner." She then stopped, a few steps ahead of him then turned. "What is it?"

"I ran into Colleen," Reid bluntly stated.

Alex thought for a moment and looked back at him with a side-eye. "Did you think I would be bothered by that? I know all about her." She started back upstairs.

"Yes, I know, just I want to tell you all about it," Reid was on her heels.

Alex stopped outside the door. "Spencer, I'm sure it is okay, don't worry about it. You can tell me everything later." She walked through the doorway and saw everyone relieved that she was finally there. "Sorry, I got held up."

Hotch stood on the opposite end of the room with a file in his hand and looked up toward her. "Now we can get started."

The team seated themselves around the table and Easter stood going over new intel and hearing their input. He saved the best for last. A stack of surveillance photos was tossed out onto the table as each team member picked a few up to look over them. "I have been working with my team as well as your own tech, Miss Garcia, and we have come up with names to match with a few of the people in these pictures."

"These photos were all taken within the past couple of weeks, especially since Agents Marcus and Reid have been on the inside."

"Who is this you're hugging, Spence?" JJ asked holding the picture up so he could see the two of them standing outside of Clancy's bar.

"Oh, that's Colleen," Reid then gave a quick look to his wife then back towards the photo.

"And who is she?" JJ questioned.

"She was actually someone I was dating the last time I was undercover," he pursed his lips and gave a subtle nod.

"Wait, is she with a baby?" JJ picked up the next picture.

"Uh, yeah, she and her husband had a baby a few months back," Reid said while looking back towards Alex who kept her eyes on the photos in front of her.

"And there's another boy with her," Rossi observed.

"Uh, yes," Reid hesitated.

"He looks about, what, eight years old?" Rossi guessed.

"Nine," Reid corrected.

"Oh wait," Prentiss stood up with excitement. "Here's our Reid holding the baby." She then showed it to the group. They took turns voicing their oohs and aahs over Reid holding a baby in his arms.

"When are you two going to make this a reality?" Morgan asked beaming at Reid and Alex.

"Oh, who knows," Alex looked up to them. "Maybe when I can go on an assignment as a pregnant lady."

Hotch picked up the picture. "Is she someone we should be concerned about?" He asked turning the conversation back to business.

"No," Reid shook his head. "She was never involved. I only knew her from the neighborhood. It made me look more stable if I was dating someone local."

The team reviewed all the pictures and new information. The good news was that they had several more names to faces, their histories, criminal or otherwise. The bad news was they were nowhere closer to catching who the Dullahan was.

Reid took a final glance across the table to see his wife shifting in her seat. She stared at the same picture of Colleen over and over again, he knew that something was bothering her.

After the meeting ended he got up from the table and went to her side. "Will we be able to talk now? I want to go over a few things with you."

"Can I take a raincheck? I have a few things I need to finish up," she referred to the paperwork in front of her and the notes she was taking.

"But I at least wanted to say that I know how this whole thing looks," he spilled.

"Huh?" She looked back to him.

"Colleen's son, I wanted to make sure you knew that there is no way he could be mine," he said under his breath so no one else could hear.

"Oh, that," she blinked a few times. "Oh, I know. It's all good," she patted his arm.

He stood up, not satisfied with their conversation. Well, I am supposed to meet up with Jannon in a half an hour and if I'm late, then he might get concerned."

"Yes, you should get going," Alex urged without lifting her eyes from the picture.

Reid opened his mouth to respond but then decided against it. After saying his goodbyes, he took off.

The rest of the team slowly departed for the evening as Alex continued to write relentlessly. She filtered through the photos and would jot more notes down for herself.

"Are you headed out?" Hotch asked as he packed a handful of files into his briefcase.

"I will in a bit," Alex looked up to him. "I just want to get this done while it's still fresh. But you can go, I'll close up."

"Very well, good night," Hotch picked up his coat and left her alone in the office.

Alex finished what she was writing then stacked her paperwork together. She then noticed the pictures of Reid and Colleen together, then of Reid holding her baby next to her son. She could see his face light up, even from that awkward angle and it being pixelated. He was at peace with her family.

She got up and pushed her chair under the table forcefully. She then pulled it back out then slammed it back again. "Damnit!" She exclaimed. Alex's hands clutched onto the padded chair then as if a switch was turned on she picked up the chair and threw it across the room followed by a frustrated groan.

"Now what did that chair ever do to you?" Rossi asked as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, Dave, uh, I didn't think anyone was still here," Alex became overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"I had an inkling that now would be the time," he steadily approached her with his hands in his two front pockets.

"Time for what?" She was a bit defensive.

"Oh, you know, to talk about what's been bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me, I just got a little upset, it's over now," she tried to protest.

"Why don't you tell me what happened a few months ago," he stared at her.

"I don't know what you're—"

"Yes, you do."

"Look, Dave, I don't know what you think you're trying to—"

"Why don't you tell me how you ended up in the hospital," Rossi pulled out two chairs then took a seat.

Alex knew it was pointless to fight him and seated herself. "Okay, you win," she let out a sigh of defeat. "I was in the hospital after a bomb explosion," she attempted to minimize what happened.

"And how did that affect your team?"

"A few of my people got hurt," she put on a brave face.

"And you blame yourself."

"Yes, I do. My head wasn't in the game, I misjudged a situation, and some good people got hurt," she tried to avoid eye contact.

"You got hurt too," Rossi reminded.

"My injuries were only minor, Johnson had broken bones and Morris required surgery. That's not just putting a Band-Aid on something and moving on. They could have lost their lives and it's my fault."

Rossi nodded and leaned back in his seat with his hands interlocked across his chest. "You know what, you're right. If I were in your shoes, I would blame myself too. After all, you are an experienced agent, years in the field. You should have known better than to allow your team to get ambushed like that."

"What?" Alex stood up then paced back and forth. "It's my fault that some maniac set a trap for us? We went over that mission countless times. We were as prepared as we could be to breach that building. If I had to do it all over again, I would have."

"So, you're saying that it isn't your fault?"

Alex stopped in her tracks as her eyebrows scrunched together. "No, I guess I'm not."

"Good," Rossi slammed his hand down onto the table before standing up. "Now that that's out of the way. Tell me why you think your head wasn't in the game."

"We are done with the therapy session today, Dave," Alex held up her hands in front of her.

"Did I ever tell you about my first wife?" He looked to see her shake her head unknowing where he was going with that curve ball. "Her name is Carolyn, I loved her so much. I still do, actually. She couldn't handle waiting at home for me while I made my career my first priority."

"Spencer and I both have jobs that take priority, I think that's why it works for us," she tried cutting him off.

He held up a finger. "That's not what I'm getting at." He paused and took a few slow steps towards her. "The other thing that hindered our relationship is when we lost our son, James," he paused as he remembered the pain. "There were complications during childbirth and he died. Carolyn was never the same after that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex became flushed.

"Because the pain that I used to see in her eyes," he stared at her. "I've seen in yours,"

Alex took in a labored breath as her eyes welled up. "Dave, please," she tried to stop him.

"It's okay to feel it, you're no good to anyone by not processing it," he urged.

"Oh, I've processed it plenty," she argued as a single tear rolled down her face.

"And that's why you and Spencer have been arguing?" Rossi asked.

"What did he tell you?" Alex questioned.

"First of all, Spencer didn't tell me anything. Second, you should know by now that no one needs to tell me anything," he smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

After a sleepless night tossing and turning in his creaky bed, Reid got up and stared out the window to see the dark hue of the dawn began to lift. He decided to take a quick shower and get a jump start on his very busy day.

He locked his door and rushed down the narrow stairs as he buttoned his pea coat. He planned on heading to Clancy's early to get a jump start before his meeting with Colm; but he had one stop he wanted to make first.

Reid entered the coffee shop where Alex stopped every morning. He ordered a double espresso and sat in the corner where he waited. As if the two were on the same schedule, Alex walked through the door moments after he settled himself. She thanked the barista as usual and went to take a seat when she noticed her husband sitting in the corner.

"Nixer, what a surprise to see you here," she spurted loudly enough for others to hear her and sat down across from him.

"Good morning to you, too, Moira," Reid returned with matching timbre. With a quick glance around the room he leaned in a bit closer to her. "I want to talk about yesterday."

Alex adjusted herself in her seat and tilted her head to her side without making eye contact. "We don't need to, really."

"I need you to know that it was just a sheer coincidence, I had no idea I was going to run into Colleen—"

"Really, you don't need to explain yourself. I don't mean to sound rude, but Colleen has no significance to me. She has a husband now, married a couple of years ago, and you have a wife. You don't need to feel like you have to justify anything to me," she spoke quickly trying to move along the conversation.

Reid stared at her as his eyebrows scrunched across his face. "Wait, how did you know when she got married… and how were you so confident when I told you that her son wasn't mine?"

"I was working on this case for a few weeks before I even flew to Ireland, I did my research on a lot of things. Colleen happened to be one of them. When I saw that she had a son that age I did the math and knew that you were already out of the country for five months before he was conceived, so it wasn't possible," she took a long drink from her cup.

Reid seemed satisfied with her answer then looked to his watch. "I'm sorry, but I should be going. Colm wanted to meet with me this morning, he said he had a new assignment for me." He stood up from the table.

"Dougal said the same to me," Alex added before she took a drink from her cup.

"Then I guess we can meet up later today at the office," he said as he stood up then went to the coat rack to pick up his then turned back toward her. "Have a good day, be safe," he whispered.

She gave a meager smirk with a single nod. She decided to take her coffee to go and headed out in the opposite direction.

Reid entered the bar to see Colm in his usual spot with a half emptied beer in front of him and jotting down in a pocket notebook. He looked up to see Reid standing at the edge of the table. "Good, Nixer, you're here. Come sit, we have a lot to go over."

"What's the job?" Reid was anxious to get to work and close the case.

"I have a delivery coming in soon, and there is a lot of heat on because of that blasted investigation into The Dullahan. My sources say that Interpol is everywhere, including some American Feds. So, I will need all hands on deck to get the job done; do you understand?" Colm's steely eyes stared at him and seemed to narrow when he mentioned the Feds which made Reid a bit uneasy, but kept his cool.

"Understood. Just let me know what you need me to do," Reid was reassuring.

Meanwhile, several blocks away, Alex entered an older building and started down the long, narrow hallway. The ceiling light flickered in the lamps that actually worked. She turned at the end of the corner, stopped at the only door and knocked three times.

Moments later two knocks were made from the inside of the door, and Alex knocked again twice. That was the signal for those working with Dougal and came to the flat he set up as his headquarters.

"Moira, right on time," Dougal announced as he sat in the middle of the folding table as if he were Jesus with his disciples on either side of him. "Colm has a big delivery coming in and we will need to be ready. We can't afford for anyone to get pinched right now so we will need to go over this plan until we know it." He pulled out a map and unrolled it and pointed out where the delivery was coming in and where they were expected to be.

They spent a few hours going over the plan and any contingencies they could expect and a few they wouldn't be. Dougal was quite confident in his team and knew they would be on point the night of the delivery.

As they broke from their meeting, Dougal pulled Alex aside. "I need to ask you something," he spoke quietly.

"Shoot," she replied.

"You have spent some quality time with Nixer, correct?" He questioned.

"Yes, we've spent a few nights together," she came off nonchalant.

"He has been working for Colm since he's been back in town. I wanted to know if he said anything to you about him." Dougal toward over her as he asked in tone that demanded an answer.

"No, he hasn't. We haven't mixed work with pleasure; that is a rule for me, even if we are in the same crew. I don't talk about things I was told. Keeps me alive," she stated.

"That's a good rule to follow," he seemed satisfied.

"Is there something specific you are looking for? Should I be staying away from Nixer?" She asked showing her loyalty.

"No, it's Colm I'm concerned about."

"Colm?" She was taken aback.

Dougal moved in closer and she could feel his breath on her ear. "I fear he may be the Dullahan."

"You mean the maniac who has been cutting off people's heads in the middle of the night?" Alex feigned ignorance.

"Yes, that's just the kind of thing that crazy bastard would do," he scoffed.

"Then why do you work with him?" She caught herself. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Dougal thought to himself for a moment. "No, you're right. I go where the money is. But that doesn't mean that I don't watch my back. I have a family you know," he smirked.

"You?" She had to keep herself from laughing in his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't take you for the 'family man' type."

"We've been together for twelve wonderful years," he's eyes actually twinkled when he said those words out loud.

"And does your wife know what you do for a living?" She was genuinely interested in knowing the truth.

"Yes, we don't keep secrets from each other. Aislin and I have a relationship built on trust and communication. If you don't have that, it will fall apart. I guarantee it."

Alex couldn't help but smile when she saw a different side of Dougal. "I will definitely keep that in mind for when I get to that point in my life," she said appeasingly.

"If I may offer some advice… One, never fall asleep in the getaway car. Two, don't keep anything from your spouse. You think you're doing the right thing, or trying to protect them. You're only protecting yourself. That's what leads to failed marriages."

Alex stared at him a bit off guard then shook her head. "Dougal, I'm sorry, I forgot that I had to meet with someone." She burst onto her feet and took a few steps backwards toward the door. "I'll catch up with you at Clancy's, tonight."

After a quick goodbye, she was out the door and rushed down the near black hallway as she pulled her phone out and calling her husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Alex rushed into the office building and charged upstairs. She entered their temporary headquarters and looked around the room. Her face was scrunched as she realized that her husband wasn't there. She thought about all the places she had already been looking for him and her anxiety was increasing.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and realized that she was showing all the signs of being in distress. "Alex?" Hotch called out with concern.

Alex let out a sigh with her hands on her hips. "Have you seen Spencer?"

"No, I'm sorry," he responded while he continued to study her.

"Do you have any idea where he would be? I have been trying to get ahold of him for a while now and I searched everywhere. We talked about meeting up here later today, but I can see he's not here either," she remarked a bit frazzled.

Hotch titled his head and closed the folder containing his work. He got up from the table and moved a few steps closer to his friend. "Is everything alright?"

"I just really need to speak to him," she blurted as she shook the anxiety from her body through her hands.

"Something about the case?" He continued to probe moving another step closer.

"No," she waved him off. "There's just something I need to tell him. Something I've _needed_ to tell him but I just wouldn't allow myself to," she babbled as she paced in front of him. "I'll just go back out there and look for him." She pulled her car keys from her pocket.

"I can't let you drive right now," Hotch protested.

"Oh please, enough with driving jabs, Aaron, I don't need that right now," she closed her eyes in frustration.

"That's exactly what I mean. Alex, you are in no condition to drive right now." He pulled out a chair toward her. "Come, have a seat."

"I don't have time for this, and you don't know what you're talking about, there is nothing wrong with me, I am perfectly fine!" She argued.

"Alex, will you just stop for a moment? Look at yourself, you're shaking. Please have a seat," Hotch insisted.

Alex looked down at her hands to see them trembling and then slowly moved toward the chair he prepared for her.

"Can I get you some water?" Hotch asked and moved toward the seat next to her.

"No… thank you," she responded as she stared at the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as his eyes focused on her.

"You know, I consider myself to be pretty smart. For as long as I can remember I have had to make life or death decisions and I think I've been pretty good at it. I have taken down international gangsters singlehandedly, I've parachuted from the top of the Tokyo Skytree, and defused a bomb with nothing more than a chopstick! Yet when it comes to my personal life, I always seem to fuck it up," she dropped her head into her hands.

"Talk to me, Alex, maybe I can help," Hotch knew she was coming apart at the seams. "You might feel better to get it out."

Alex parted her fingers still in front of her face and looked up to him. "I wouldn't even know where to start." She then sat herself up and took a deep breath. "I've been keeping something from Spencer and now it's gone too far to just mention. Keeping it from him was never meant as anything malicious, I just didn't see the importance of telling him before. But now things have changed, he deserves to know, but I am so afraid of hurting him that it makes it so much more difficult to do," she managed to get her sentence out before she broke down crying.

Hotch scooched himself closer to her and took her into his arms. She planted her face against his chest as he comforted her. She worked to hold back her tears as she turned up to look at him. "It's just so unfair, I feel like I am always the one who is breaking his heart."

"What's going on?" Reid stood in the doorway staring at them in an overtly comfortable position.

Hotch moved his hands from her back onto her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him. "I think it's time you two talk," he stood up. "I will give you some time alone. Call me if you need anything… either of you."

Reid kept his focus on his wife and blatantly gave Hotch the cold shoulder as he walked past him.

Alex tried to wipe the tears from her face. "I was looking for you, where have you been?" She asked with a strained voice.

"Never mind that," Reid snapped; he then calmed himself down to collect his thoughts. "You know for weeks, months to be more precise, I've been trying to get you to talk to me, to tell me what's been bothering you, because I knew you were keeping something from me. I tried to give you some space, I wanted you to come to me when you were ready. But what do you do, you go to Hotch. Do I want to know what's going on between you two?"

Alex quickly changed from misery to anger as she listened to him and then stood up. "Don't be ridiculous. Aaron is my friend and nothing more than that. He saw that I was upset and he just wanted to help. I know how frustrating it has been for you because I've been pushing you away and shutting you out. Believe me, I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Then tell me Alex… what's going on?" He grabbed onto her hands and led her back to her seat. He looked up to her solemnly, and spoke to her tenderly. "Ever since we lost the baby you have been pushing everything away. You have every right to be heartbroken but you won't even discuss the prospect of trying again. You wanted to quit your job and even talked about us moving to Las Vegas with my mom. Alex, you're running from something and I know that it's about more than the miscarriage. Please, I just want to understand and help."

Alex did what she could to keep her emotions in check, yet her lips began to quiver and her eyes welled up. "There's something I haven't told you and I need to." She took in a slow breath to steady herself and then let it out willing herself to speak. "I was pregnant once before."

"What? When?" Reid asked trying to be supportive.

"When Harris Knight manipulated me and pretended to be Gino. I was actually going to tell him but that is when I discovered the truth and I then I knew that I had to figure out what I was going to do. But then I miscarried." She spoke honestly, yet couldn't look him in the eye.

Reid stared back and her as he tried to process the news. "Alex, why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have gone through that alone. Charles or I, hell, even Hugh would have—"

"I was dealing with so much at the time. He was threatening your life, I was forced to do things I didn't want to, so I just decided it was best to keep everything locked up," she tried to justify.

"That happened a long time ago. You have to know that I would never think differently of you because of something that happened before we were even married. We were two different people then, we've both changed," Reid encouraged.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He put his hand to her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, there's a chance, I mean I don't know," she stammered over her choice of words. She finally decided to just come out with it and looked him in the eye. "There's a strong possibility that I might not be able to have children. All I want for us is to have a family and it would just kill me if I couldn't give us a child," Alex broke down and fell into his arms.

"We've gone through so much already. We can get through anything; we will get through this," he held onto her tightly.


	23. Chapter 23

Hotch sat at the desk and mulled over the paperwork in front of him appearing a tad bit uneasy.

"I know that look," Rossi remarked as he approached his friend.

"What look is that?" Hotch glanced up questioning.

"The 'we're going to overstay our welcome if we don't come up with something soon' look," Rossi leaned against the edge of the table. "But of course I'm paraphrasing."

"Things on this case haven't progressed as quickly as either Interpol or Strauss have wanted."

"What she complaining about now?" Rossi moaned.

"We were assigned to assist Interpol apprehend The Dullahan. And the only reason why we were brought on in the first place is because of Reid's previous connection with the players involved. And yet we are no closer to his apprehension than when we first arrived," Hotch laid out. "We are going to have to pull out of this case," Hotch added.

"That's it? We're just giving up?" Rossi shot back.

"I can't justify us being here indefinitely, Dave."

"That's Strauss talking," Rossi concluded.

"And she would be right. We have new cases every day that we aren't able to work on because we are over here taking a back seat while UnSubs are continuing their mayhem back in the states."

"Don't tell me about the all the dangerous people out there that are doing terrible things, I wrote the book on it… literally," he added with levity. "Listen, I think we should give this case a little more time. Spencer and Alex are really close on this one, I can feel it."

"And I should tell Strauss that she should allow us to stay based on your gut? Yeah, that would go over well with her," Hotch shook his head.

"I also think this trip, this case has been what Spencer has been needing. There was a lot that went on with him ten years ago, and it hasn't helped him by trying to forget," Rossi explained. "I'll take the heat with Strauss."

Hotch raised his eyebrows with a dubious grin. "We both know the heat never comes down on you."

"What? I can't help being me," he smirked. "But I'm serious, we need to keep working on this… for Reid."

"This isn't a therapy session for their marriage, we are here to do a job and go back home. I can only approve of a couple more days, but then we have to be back to Quantico and our other cases," Hotch said sternly.

* * *

Reid sat in a parked car and drummed his thumb on the steering wheel as he waited for his rendezvous with the delivery truck. With his other hand he reached for his phone and dialed.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Alex asked from the parked car across the way.

"It's so dark, I can barely see anything," Reid moaned.

"That's not true… I can see your car, and some trees," she chuckled.

He let out a sigh, "how long have we been out here?"

"About thirty minutes. Why, do you have somewhere more important to be?" Alex asked.

"Just waiting around to pick up a delivery doesn't really help us with our case," he groaned.

"You know what you need? You need some kind of distraction to keep your mind off of waiting," Alex pepped up.

"Like what?"

"Ummm, let me think," she looked toward his car as if she were talking directly to him. Alex let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked slightly amused.

"I was just thinking the last time we were in a situation like this."

"Which situation was that?" Reid questioned.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me that you aren't immediately thinking of that case we were on in Namur," she grinned.

Reid closed his eyes as he remembered. "I almost forgot about that one, it was on a night just like this."

…

 _Reid sat in a parked car and drummed his thumb on the steering wheel as he waited for his target. He squinted his eyes as he looked across the road to Alex in her car. He picked up his two-way radio and held down the button. "So, any word on when this guy is going to show up?"_

 _"Your guess is as good as mine," she replied while she looked through her side window. "Do you think the guys are doing okay?"_

 _"Yeah, they're fine. They at least get to be inside while we are out here in the cold waiting for this guy to show up. And worst, I can't even see anything through this fog," he shook his head._

 _"Hey, it's not like we get to pick the weather conditions when we are out on a mission," she replied. "Wait, there's someone approaching at your three o'clock," she warned._

 _Reid turned down the volume dial on his radio and casually looked to his right side but didn't notice anyone. He then turned to look in the other directions. A few moments later he picked back up his radio. "Nothing, must be a false alarm."_

 _"Who goes out for walks in this kind of weather?" Alex grumbled. "Shouldn't they be inside watching ER or West Wing or something?"_

 _"I am going to give it another ten minutes for this guy to show. It is too damn cold and plus we have no visibility."_

 _"Charles did say that he left his house and was heading this way on his evening constitutional. So we wait," Alex insisted. "Damn."_

 _"What?"_

 _"More fog just rolled in, I can barely make out your car. We might miss him completely," Alex's eyes were now darting at all angles._

 _They spent a few minutes off the radio and focused on the road awaiting their target. Reid let out a yelp when a man threw himself against the car window startling him. The man had his two hands against plastered on the window with his mouth making a fog circle around his face. "Hey, can you spare a few francs?" He asked with an obvious intoxicated slur._

 _"No, I'm sorry," Reid tried to blow him off._

 _"Oh, please, I'm hungry, and it's cold out here."_

 _Reid let out a sigh and started to crank the window down and held some cash in his hand. The man reached his hand inside as a knife shot out from a metal holder hidden inside his sleeve. He clutched onto it and held it up to Reid's throat._

 _"Who the hell are you and why are you looking for me?" The man demanded._

 _Reid realized that he wasn't a bum, but their target instead. "Don't play dumb, you know why we're here." He grabbed his arm and slammed it upward into the open window frame causing him to drop the knife._

 _The man threw his hands around Reid's neck and pushed himself into the car through the small opening. The two men struggled and wrestled each other in the cab. Reid's left hand was pushing on the arteries in his attacker's throat while his right hand was frantically feeling on the floor for the knife that fell._

 _Reid felt himself becoming increasingly lightheaded as the grip around his neck grew tighter and he gave up his attempt to find the knife. He then noticed that during the struggle the cigarette lighter was pushed in and was heated up. He pulled it out and then burned it into the man's face. He let out a scream yet didn't loosen his grip around Reid's throat._

 _With the lighter still hot, he went toward the eye. The man pulled back once he saw the red rings coming toward his face again. Reid didn't hold back and burnt him again under the ear. The two continued to fight again._

 _Alex watched as the fog began to clear up and still wasn't able to see their target and picked up the radio. "I still got nothing. What about you?" She waited a moment then pressed the button again. "Hey, did you fall asleep over there?"_

 _As Reid and the man struggled his knee went into the car horn and blared. Alex exited her vehicle and rushed to his just in time to see the door open and their target roll out onto the ground. She stared down at him for a moment then up at Reid who was on his stomach looking up at her panting. "I guess he finally showed up."_

 _"Yeah, and you got to have all the fun without me," she snarked as she went down to feel for a pulse. "What the hell is that? Burns?"_

 _"From a cigarette lighter," he tossed her the small metal cylinder. "I always knew smoking could kill."_

 _"Oh my god," she rolled her eyes._

 _"What?"_

 _"That was bad," she shook her head._

 _"No it wasn't, it was pretty good," he tried to argue. "Charles will agree with me when I tell him."_

 _"Oh, please don't, then I will never hear the end of it," she sighed._

 _"It was funny," he insisted. "Uh, what about… cigarettes are killers that travel in packs."_

 _"Please stop," Alex grinned as she feigned covering her ears._

 _"Smoking is a_ grave _mistake," he announced with a cheesy grin._

...

Reid beamed as they remembered the story. "Those puns were pretty funny," he continued.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" He questioned.

"For bringing that up again, now you'll be talking about it for weeks."

"Hey, I just thought of another one. It was time for him to be… put out." He chucked to himself.

"I want a divorce," she shook her head.


	24. Chapter 24

Oisin Magee opened his door to a young teenager holding a bag of groceries. He greeted him with a grin as he was handed the paper bag.

"Here you go, Mr. Magee. I'll see you again next week." He held out his hand as Oisin pulled money from his pocket.

"Hey, tell Martin that I'll be there later tonight and I'll need a pack of smokes."

"You bet. Thank you, Mr. Magee."

Oisin shut the door and emerged a few hours later. He looked up to the pitch black sky and was happy that there was no chance of rain. He buttoned his coat and headed out.

He was a seasoned man with a touch of grey running through the sides of his hair. He appeared older than he was from living a hard life of crime. The few people he passed on the street were sure to move to the other side of the road. The others would stand still and say good evening as if he were their strict headmaster in a boarding school.

He turned the corner to see Martin waiting for him with a pack of cigarettes. Martin promptly removed one from the new package and had a lighter ready for him. Oisin took the smoke in his mouth then tussled Martin's hair before he continued on his way.

He moved through a dark and quiet street when he had the sudden urge to stop. He didn't usually have the hairs on the back of his head stand up, at least not or a few years, but something made him feel… off. He turned around then back again. He shrugged the feeling off as being paranoid then continued.

Oisin stopped dead in his tracks as he heard it. His name was whispered by his ear. He pulled his gun as he whipped around but still found no one. "Whoever you are, I am in no mood for games. And since you know my name, then I'm sure you know what I would do to you when I get my hands on you." He paused for a moment, then being confident the trickster had finished, he continued.

After a few steps forward a man moved out in his path a few meters away. "Who the hell are you?" Oisin demanded with a slight chuckle of confidence.

"Oisin," The man said back cool as a cucumber.

"I'm not interested in your games!" Oisin was showing his frustration.

"Oisin," the man in black stated again.

Oisin pulled his gun and pointed at him. "I don't think you know who you're messing with, mate." Oisin then noticed the cold eyes staring into him.

The man pulled the knife from inside his coat and held it out in his hand. "I want your head, Oisin." He stated calmly to Oisin's disbelief. He then blitzed toward him holding the knife out like a samurai warrior.

Oisin fired the trigger as the man grew closer. Bullets flew through the air yet he wasn't slowed down and slashed the knife as the last bullet left the barrel of the gun.

* * *

The team gathered at their temporary headquarters with Clyde Easter leading the meeting.

"Where's JJ and Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"I sent them to the scene, they will be calling shortly," Hotch informed.

"Another one?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but this one is different," Easter informed as he passed out ready-made folders with pictures and information on the latest victim.

The group looked through the paperwork given. "What's so different about this one?" Garcia asked as she noticed a person decapitated like the past victims.

"That's Oisin," Reid announced.

"Who?" Morgan looked to him.

"He was one of Casey Ward's lieutenants. He only served a few years in prison. He ended up getting a deal and has been basically living in retirement ever since," Reid explained.

Hotch answered his cell phone, put it on speaker, then placed it on the table. "We're all here, Prentiss. Do you have an update?"

"Yes, this victim is different than the others," she called out over the speaker.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Rossi sassed.

"In what way?" Hotch asked Prentiss while ignoring his friend.

"The scene was staged. With the past victims, the decapitated head remained where it fell. With this one, his head was picked up and placed on the wall, as if on display," Prentiss informed.

"Well, that's one way to send a message," Rossi quipped. "But what message is that?"

"This could have been the target he's been after all along, and finally reached his endgame," JJ surmised.

"Does he have any connection to the past victims?" Hotch asked Garcia as she frantically clicked on her laptop.

"None that I am seeing," she responded.

Rossi turned his attention to Easter. "What kind of life has he been living since he's been out of prison?"

"I brought Inspector O'Donnell here who has been more than familiar with these criminals," Easter motioned for him to approach.

"Oisin has been living high on the hog, as you Americans might say. Everyone knows who he is. There are those who fear him and those who try to curry favor with him," O'Donnell stated.

"He was the most feared from the gang," Reid started. "Casey Ward wasn't about violence, he saw what he did as a business. But when business wasn't going the way he wanted it to go, that's when Oisin would step in. He disemboweled a man and left him on the floor to bleed to death in his own intestines while everyone continued to play cards. A complete psychopath."

"So, was the UnSub after Oisin the entire time and we just witnessed his grand finale or is he just getting warmed up?" Rossi questioned.

"Oisin's business did have an effect on a lot of people in this area," O'Donnell added. "I wouldn't be surprised if this were all about revenge."

"Garcia, look into all the known victims of the gang, especially any deaths or injuries caused by Oisin. See if we can narrow down a list of suspects," Hotch started. "But now the profile has definitely changed."

"In what way?" Easter asked.

"Targeting a man who was involved in a gang that had a powerful hold on the people in this community, a violent man who was known for being extreme. We might not be looking at a victim," Hotch looked down at the pictures.

"If he wasn't a victim, then what?" O'Donnell asked.

"The new crime boss," Rossi spoke up. "Out with the old, in with the new. The head on display tells you that this victim was special. He is saying 'look what I did… don't mess with me.' The UnSub could very well be Colm showing everyone that he is the new king around here."

"Might not just be Colm," Alex jumped in. "Dougal is very capable of this degree of terror."

"Am I the only person concerned about the obvious?" Morgan's eyebrows crossed. "Reid and Alex are undercover working with these people every day. How do we know that they aren't next on this UnSub's list?"

"I can take care of myself," Alex stated.

"That isn't in question," Hotch turned to the group, "everyone will need to be extremely vigilant on this one." He looked specifically to Reid and Alex, "if things are going sideways, don't play the hero, get out of there as soon as possible."


	25. Chapter 25

The team took a break from their meeting while they waited for Prentiss and JJ to return. Alex pulled Reid out onto the terrace to have a private conversation.

She looked over his shoulder to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted then looked him dead in the eye. "Is there a reason why you didn't mention your connection to Oisin in there?"

Reid was a bit flustered, "because there is no reason to bring it up." He dismissed as he walked past her toward the ledge.

Alex turned with him as her face dropped. "No reason? What the hell are you talking about? You acted as if you didn't know him at all, that you were reading from his dossier. They should know."

Reid whipped back around. "Know what, Alex? My past connection to Oisin has nothing to do with this case!"

"They deserve full disclosure, even if you're right. But here's the thing, hon, once they find out your connection, and they will find out your connection, the ramifications will be tenfold when they realize that you weren't forthcoming with them in the first place." She took a breath then spoke again in a calmer attitude. "They're your team, Spencer… your friends. You should tell them."

"If it means that much to you, you tell them," he placed his hands on the edge of the balcony rail and looked down over the town.

"I know this can't be easy, but it needs to come from you," she said softly. "Think about it." She let out a sigh then turned to head back inside leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Once inside, Alex quickly glanced over the room to be certain no one took notice of their conversation. Being satisfied, she headed toward the coffee for a much-needed cup.

Rossi had just poured himself one when he noticed Garcia's eyes bulging out at him from across the room. He stared back at her and realized she was trying to get his attention casually and was surprised the entire team wasn't suspicious of her flamboyant subtleties.

"Were you trying to get my attention or should I call for an ambulance?" Rossi asked as he leaned down toward her.

"I wanted your attention," her eyes darted across the room.

"And what is so mysterious that we need to be whispering?" He asked while matching her hushed tone.

"Remember how we were talking about that one person, and you told me to keep it between us? But then you also told me to find out any information I could regarding that person and to tell you as soon as I found it?" She rambled.

"And am I to assume that you discovered something?" He surmised.

"Yes," she appeared relieved in his statement.

"Well, what is it?"

"See for yourself," she pointed to her computer screen.

Rossi quickly read the information in front of him. "Well, that explains a few things."

"And am I to assume that this to continue to remain between us?" Garcia asked.

"For now, we can talk to Aaron about it when the time is right," he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle pat. He looked to see Hotch approach Alex who was stirring her coffee.

Hotch stood there for a moment then reached for the pot. He looked back at her as she blanked out while moving the stick around her coffee for the umpteenth time. "So, um, your conversation with Spencer the other night… were you able to explain everything that you needed to?" He carefully chose his words.

Alex lightly shook her head out of her daze and forced a smile to her friend. "Um, yes," she nodded. "We had a long talk."

"And are things… okay… now?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to encroach on their marriage.

"Uh, yeah, things are great," she continued to stir.

Hotch furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as he studied her. "You seem a bit distracted. Is everything alright?"

She let out a deep breath knowing she wouldn't be able to fake it. "I'm okay. I have a lot on my mind, and the sooner we can wrap this up, the better."

"I agree. Honestly, I won't be able to justify us being here much longer. My superiors and yours want this case wrapped up immediately." Hotch said then turned toward Prentiss and JJ as they entered the room.

"We miss anything good?" Prentiss asked as she approached her seat at the table.

"We were waiting for you so we can discuss our next steps," Rossi informed.

"Such as?" JJ asked.

"Colm has something big planned," Reid started. "It's all hands on deck. That means Flynn and Eugene here are going back in undercover."

"What's happening?" Prentiss questioned as everyone joined around the table.

"We aren't exactly sure," Alex looked at the team. "We were just told when and where to report, and with any of our own team. We will be briefed at our next meeting."

"This might be the break we have been looking for," Hotch announced.

* * *

Colm and Dougal stood in the middle of an open warehouse with their men gathered around the like an orchestra. Alex stood with her arms on her hips while Hotch and Morgan were behind her on either side. She glanced across the way to Reid who with Jannon. Everyone connected to Colm's crew was there.

"The groups I mentioned will be heading out to Fenit in a few hours. We will be there to meet with the shipping containers and take them into our possession. The rest will ensure our safe return here, and then the containers will be unloaded into this warehouse. I need you all to know the plan inside and out as we have discussed. If anyone louses us this mission, I will kill you personally," Colm stared everyone down.

Dougal called over a few of his guys, including Alex into a smaller meeting. "I have a few minor changes to make to the plan," he started. "Moira, you and your boys are needed over here instead." He pointed to the map with a devilish grin.


	26. Chapter 26

Alex, Hotch, and Morgan bounced around in the back of a cargo van with a few others from Dougal's crew on their way to Fenit.

"How long will it take to get there?" Morgan asked Alex.

"It's about 45 minutes away. But since we are traveling by night, should go by a little quicker," she replied.

Hotch couldn't help but notice the others in the van were whispering to each other about Alex. However, he was unsure of what their motives were.

Alex appeared distinguished among the gruff and grizzled men around her. To them, she could have been Grace Kelly. However, her bodyguards were no Cary Grant.

Hotch and Morgan had made sure to look the opposite of suave and debonair. They appeared large and imposing sitting on either side of their petite boss.

Alex reached down into her knee high boot and pulled out a long, slender, metal case and flipped it open. She suddenly revealed a nail file and was smoothing out her manicure as if she were in her dentist's waiting room. At that moment Hotch put the pieces together.

He watched as all the other men in the van changed their view of Alex. They leered at her differently and smirked at each other. Hotch shot a glance to Morgan, who also knew that Alex was playing a game, but he wasn't exactly sure what she was after.

"Oy, you're Moira, right?" The Scottish brogue rang out from the man sitting directly across from Alex.

"That's right," she responded without lifting her eyes from her fingers.

The Scotsman turned to his friend with a grin then back to her. "Is it true that you pumped your way onto this team?" He laughed with his mates at her.

She continued to file her nails as Morgan turned to her with a questioning look. She stopped and turned to her friend. "He is implying that I had sex with someone to be here," she said coolly.

Morgan stirred in his seat. He didn't want to be there, let alone deal with a jackass and his friends. Morgan looked down to see Alex touch his knee. He had come to trust her and tried to settle himself down.

"Oh, I figured it out," the Scotsman bellowed again. "You are here to fill some sort of equal opportunity quota." He and his friends burst out laughing.

Hotch held his composure as he studied every one of their insecurities. He knew they were also picked on because they were Americans and most likely untrusted in their small group.

Alex decided she had enough and opened back up the metal case to put her nail file back where she retrieved it. However, on the other side of the case was what looked like an ice pick, yet it was extremely sharp and hand a small handle on it reminiscent of a conductor's baton.

Hotch took notice of the weapon in her hand and leaned into her. "I don't think you should."

"That's the difference between you and me," she smiled up at him. "I do."

"So, are these two here to protect you?" He teased using a sissy voice. "Or are they here to do your job for you?"

"You should quit while you're ahead," Morgan urged.

"It's okay; we don't mind that she's here. Gives us something to look at. I wouldn't mind having a good chug at her," he stuck his tongue out as he snickered.

"That did it," Hotch said to himself.

In one swift stroke, Alex plunged the sharpened piece of metal down between the Scotsman's legs, puncturing his inner thigh, enough to cause pain but not serious injury. He instantly yelped then she grabbed him by the collar with her free hand and pulled him closer to her and said, "Get tae fuck, you twally! You and your knob aren't going to have anything to do with me. If you look or even think about me in the future, I'll cut your tadger off! Do you understand you piece of shite minger?"

He was in such a state of shock that he nodded for what seemed like an eternity. She gave him a mocking pat on his cheek and pulled out the steel from his leg. Alex wiped the blood on his pants then returned it to its case. She then leaned back in her seat as if nothing happened.

Her victim held onto his leg with his hand while his body shook from the shock. His friends sat silently next to him until the van stopped a few minutes later. She looked over at him. "Would you care to get out first?"

He held out his hand toward the door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, that's so kind of you," she said condescendingly.

Alex gathered with Hotch and Morgan off to the side while the others disembarked the van. Morgan watched the C students that gathered around the area. "How are we supposed to pull off a billion dollar heist with dumb, dumber, and dumbest over there?"

"Where are Colm and Dougal?" Hotch asked, a bit more focused.

Alex did a quick glance around the area then turned back to her friends. "Colm is supposed to be with the containers. He wanted to personally verify that they were the correct ones and not leave that up to someone else to mess it up."

"Do you know what it is supposed to be?" Morgan questioned.

"I don't know for sure, but from the bits and pieces I've overheard, it's something that belongs in a museum," Alex explained.

"I will get Garcia on this as soon as we are done for tonight, so we know what we are dealing with," Hotch added. He quickly glanced around then back to Alex. "Where is Reid in all of this?"

"He's on Colm's team, probably already at the shipyard," Alex surmised.

* * *

Reid walked past the guard, two feet behind Colm. They had their run of the place, yet Colm headed to a specific container. Once they verified the numbers, Reid used the bolt cutters, and they worked on pulling the heavy doors open.

"Here we go. Everything I have been working for comes down to this moment," Colm grinned as he held up his flashlight into the cavern.

Reid couldn't hide the shock on his face once he realized what he was looking at.


	27. Chapter 27

Hotch looked over the crew gathered to pull off the heist and gently pulled Alex aside. "I will need to contact Garcia to look out for what they could be stealing, but I will need a distraction to put in the call."

"Understood," Alex nodded and started to think about what she could do. Just then a high-powered motor rumbled as a white Jaguar F-Type came toward the group and parked alongside the van.

"It looks like we just found our distraction," Alex announced.

Murmurs and speculation grew among the crowd as to who the expensive car could belong to. The driver's side opened, and a black boot stepped out.

"Jannon?" Alex mumbled to herself.

"Now, that is a sweet ride," Morgan stated in awe.

"Go tell him," Alex nudged.

Morgan turned back to her with a questioning look. "Go tell him what?"

"We need our distraction so Aaron can make that phone call. So, go over there and talk to him about his car, and make sure to get all of them involved in it too," she instructed.

"Got it," he started toward Jannon.

"Oh, and _Eugene..._ play it up," she advised.

"Got it," he replied. He rushed toward the sports car with a bounce in his step and made himself a bit more 'street' than usual. "Damn, check out those wheels!" He made sure to draw the attention of the other thugs that were in the group so Hotch could make the call without the possibility of onlookers.

"Got it," Garcia replied. "These magic fingers will work their magic. I will hit you back as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you," Hotch stated before he hung up his phone. He then took a few steps back toward Alex.

Morgan looked to see that Alex and Hotch were waiting for him and backed off smothering Jannon and the crowd started to disperse.

Jannon walked away from the mob of men towards Alex. "Hey sweetie," he reached down and hugged her. "You and your guys ready to get this thing started?"

"You know it," she replied with a smug attitude.

"Great, Dougal said he will contact you when he is ready to meet up. You know where you need to be, right?" Jannon double checked.

"Absolutely. Don't worry; we got this," she reassured.

"Alright then, I will see you all when this is done. I am heading off to check with Colm and Nixer and provide them cover. Party at the warehouse in an hour! Jannon smirked and headed back to his car, then peeled out as quickly as he arrived.

Alex turned back toward the group of roustabouts. "Alright guys, let's get to work."

* * *

Rossi leaned in closer toward Garcia as she was feverishly typing away at her computer. He looked over her shoulder to see the countless windows popping up on her screen. "Have you found anything yet?"

Garcia's fingers stopped then lifted from her keys. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I actually work a lot better without someone hovering over me."

Rossi moved from her. "Sorry, I will try and help over here." He then made his way to the table where Inspector O'Donnell was working with the rest of the team.

"Don't mind her," JJ looked to Rossi. "She's in her _zone_ ," she attempted to justify with a smirk.

"Do we have any leads?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing definitive," JJ replied.

"If only we had more information on what we were looking for, we might be able to narrow it down," Prentiss added.

"I brought reports of any antiquities stolen, items of high value, reports of robberies at museums, and so forth, but nothing looks like it would be worth a major heist," O'Donnell explained. The group worked together at the table to see if there was any connection between the items scattered in front of them.

"Okay, I found something," Garcia announced, sparking everyone's interest. "It isn't X marks the spot or anything, but it is something." The group gathered close to her so she could show them what she had discovered. "I am giving you fair warning that I might be grasping at straws here, but it's the only thing I've come up with so far."

"Just go with it," JJ encouraged.

"Since I did an extensive search and didn't find what was any kind of red flag as to what we would be looking for, I expanded my search into the dark web. I noticed that someone was in the market for 'The Six Prayers.'"

"I've never heard of that," O'Donnell shared.

"That's because that's not the real name of what he is referring to," she informed. "After a lot more digging, I realized that he was actually talking about the six remaining statues of the apostles."

"Wait, I thought those were lost in that terrorist explosion," Rossi questioned.

"Someone will need to catch me up," the Inspector stared at the group.

Rossi leaned back against the table with his hands in his pockets. "There were originally twelve statues of the first apostles rumored to be hidden somewhere in the middle east. They were eventually discovered, but only six of them were intact. They were left there undisturbed until a couple of years ago when that location was blown up by terrorists who wanted to wipe out sacred symbols of all Christians."

"So, the report of these six are fake?" He questioned.

"Well," Rossi pushed himself forward from the table. "There were rumors that the statues were removed first then the bomb was set since archeologists weren't able to categorically prove that any of the fragments found were those of the apostles."

"Wait, wait," Prentiss raised her hand. "Are we thinking that this Irish mob is stealing the six apostles that were rumored to be blown up? What's the point? Are their Catholic sensibilities that strong?"

"If we are dealing with these statues, then they would be priceless. Everyone from all corners of religious and historical acumen would be eager to return them to where they belong. We aren't just dealing with a big score for drugs or money; this could potentially be the biggest recovery in history if we can pull this off," Rossi explained.

"But first we need confirmation from someone that we are dealing with these statues," JJ reminded.

"And how do we get that?" Garcia asked. "You know that they won't be able to just pick up the phone."

"I'm sure they will find a way," Rossi patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

"Has anything ever looked so beautiful?" Colm asked of Reid as he climbed into the container. He stood among boxes that overflowed with baby dolls, and he laughed.

"Umm, are you sure we are in the right container?" Reid questioned.

"Of course, you dolt," Colm moved past the boxes to the large crates behind them. He picked up the crowbar left for him and pried off the front of the wooden crate labeled: 'China tea set'."

Reid helped him with the plank of wood and leaned it against the wall, then looked as Colm moved his hands through the straw that was packed inside and he slowly uncovered a face which was carved from stone. Colm turned back to his cohort. "This my friend, is the motherload."


	28. Chapter 28

Reid took a step back from the wooden crate then turned to see Colm's grinning face. "Do you have all six of them?"

"You know what these are?" Colm asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I can only assume they are the surviving six apostle statues."

"And you would be correct," Colm asserted. "Now, we better get out of here fairly lively."

Reid turned his wrist and checked his watch. "We are under time, but be should make haste," he asserted.

"Grand," Colm secured his treasure than the two of them closed up the container. "Let's get the truck.

The plan was fast in motion. Three identical trucks pulled out of the shipyard, each one carrying a white shipping crate with the same identifying numbers, which were spray-painted on moments earlier. Colm planned an elaborate shell game. He knew he was being watched by not only the local police but several international agencies.

Colm turned to Reid who was behind the wheel. "Okay, we're coming up to the rendezvous just over there."

Reid slowed down the truck and met with Alex's crew for the handoff. Reid jumped out of the cab and shot a look at the team and made a gesture with his eyes to get their attention.

Morgan flew into action. "Hey man, any issues with the truck?"

"The clutch sticks a bit, but it shouldn't be a problem," Reid instantly thought up as a response.

Morgan continued the cover story while Alex approached Colm. "Everything go as planned?" Alex asked.

"Yup, just like walking out of the bank carrying all the money," he gloated.

Alex forced a chuckle. "Well, let us help you get it where it needs to go."

Reid seized the opportunity of Colm being distracted and informed Morgan what they were hauling.

"Well, thanks for bringing it this far," Morgan slapped Reid's hand then returned to Alex with a nod. She knew they would discuss when the coast was clear.

Everyone turned as they heard the motor from Jannon's Jaguar pull up again. He steadily approached Colm and tossed him the keys. "It's been grand all off us together for this bull session, but we gotta move it." Jannon got into the passenger van and quickly left.

"Take care of my cargo, boys!" Colm warned. "And lady," he added to acknowledge Alex. "Time to go get my alibi." He got in the Jag with Reid in the passenger seat, and they peeled out while Alex and crew worked on moving the truck.

Colm shifted the gears as he cautiously sped down N72 back into town. As soon as he reached the outskirts of Killarney, he made a sharp U-turn and pressed even harder on the gas pedal. Colm then nodded to Reid sitting next to him.

Reid pulled out his phone and placed a call. "Hello, I would like to report a speeding car on N72 heading west out of Killarney. It is a white Jaguar. Yes, sir. It is going well above 100k. You should send someone quickly," Reid pressed the end call button just as they asked him for his personal information.

"It won't be long now," Colm smirked as he shifted gears again.

The duo sat waiting for the inevitable when suddenly Reid caught the flashing blue lights in the side mirror. "Here you go, the Garda is on your tail."

"Just one?" Colm chuckled.

A second unit pulled out and joined in the pursuit. "You got your wish," Reid teased as he gripped onto the handle on the door.

"I guess I better pull over then." Colm moved over to the side of the road as the first unit stopped behind him and the second one alongside the Jaguar.

The officer stepped out from his car and put on his hand and steadily approached the vehicle. Colm rolled down his window in anticipation and heard as the footsteps grew nearer. Just as he approached the vehicle, Colm turned to look up at him. "Is there something amiss?"

* * *

Morgan was behind the wheel of one of the trucks with Alex between him and Hotch who was finishing his call with Garcia.

Hotch ended the call then turned to them. "They were already speculating that this was about the statues. They have been in contact with Easter and will formulate a long-term plan on how to handle them. The last thing anyone wants is a high-speed chase that could potentially damage the precious cargo."

"With my Baby Girl on it, I'm sure we will get some answers any minute," Morgan assured.

At that moment, Alex's phone rang. "Hey, Dougal, we are right on schedule." Her face dropped as she listened to her sudeo boss. Hotch tilted his head as he watched her process what she was being told. "Understood," she simply replied. Alex ended the call and stared at her phone for a moment.

"What is it?" Hotch leaned in closer to her.

Alex lifted her head slightly and was lost in thought staring at the dashboard. "Dougal said there was a change in plans," she said, with a bit of trepidation.

"What kind of change?" Morgan questioned.

"He wants us to take possession of the real cargo… for him," she answered, still in awe.

"He's planning a coup," Hotch concluded. "He is breaking away from Colm. But why?"

"To go into business for himself," Morgan surmised.

"Why now?" Hotch pondered.

"Oh, of course! It all makes sense!" Alex announced.

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

"I thought it was odd for someone like him to have his own crew, his own headquarters, as it were. He told me that he thinks Colm might be the Dullahan. But I took it as hyperbole." She stopped and then let out a sigh. "Shit, this is even worse than I thought."

"How's that?" Morgan tightened the grip on the steering wheel.

"Because he is setting us up to be the fall guys. We are the outsiders, the Americans, we came into the group, and the moment there is a heist like this, we are the ones who are taking it. He now has a scapegoat if we get discovered. It won't lead back to Dougal; all the fingers will be pointed at us."

"That's what that test was about when he took you to the cliff," Hotch added. "We were trying to figure out why he would go to such lengths just to add you to the crew."

"So, now we know what we have to do," Morgan turned to them.

"What's that?" Alex looked up at him.

"Not get caught."


	29. Chapter 29

The thugs of Colm's crew had been returning man-by-man over the past hour. They had already begun their celebrating with beer and whiskey when the Jaguar's powerful motor echoed as it drove into their warehouse. Colm revved the engine causing the men to cheer. He stepped out of the car placing his arm over the top of the vehicle and gave a confident smirk as he basked in their ovation.

Reid exited and stayed behind with the vehicle as he watched the crew swarm around their boss. He scanned the area and tilted his head with curiosity when he didn't see Alex, Morgan, or Hotch anywhere in sight. He hoped they were okay but knew it would be too conspicuous to call them at that time. Instead, he fit in with the crowd as Colm moved toward the truck.

Reid stood on the outskirts of the crowd with his arms crossed, leaning against the table to watch Colm bask in his glory. Colm pulled himself up the back step and flipped the lock to the storage container. He then turned to address his crew. "Good things come to those who wait. But sometimes you need to cut in the queue and nick it all for yourself!"

Reid smirked at Colm's remark then stood up straight as he focused on the container door. "That's not the truck," he uttered to himself. They changed the numbers of each truck to make them all look similar; however, Reid remembered every scratch, bump, and nick in the trunk they found the statues in. He knew that they had one of the decoys in their warehouse.

Unsure of what to do, Reid went through multiple variables but assumed the deadliest, that Alex and his friends were involved, but uncertain to what extent.

Colm opened the doors, and his face dropped when he didn't see the boxes of baby dolls. Instead, he saw boxes of DVDs in their place. Fire lit his eyes as he pushed through them toward the back of the container, but the crates weren't there.

Colm's fists clenched as he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then turned around more calmly, almost in a trance. He slowly walked back toward his men. Reid felt each step echo in his head as he waited for the backlash that was about to erupt. Colm stood in the container, looking down on his henchmen and then spoke to them in a smooth, placid tone. "This is not my container," he said to everyone's shock. "And if you don't want to feel pain that you never imagined, pain that will make you beg for it to stop, that will make you hope death is coming for you, even as you know it never will; then I suggest each and every one of you…" he stared them down. "Find me my treasure!" He yelled.

The group was unsure what to do, the looked around to each other all knowing that they played their parts; when one man shouted, "where are those damn Americans?"

"I'm on it," Reid announced and went to the Jaguar.

"Nixer!" Colm called out as he jumped from the truck and walked to his friend. He grabbed onto his arm and pulled him from the rest of the men. "Are you playing me?" His deadened eyes stared at him.

"No," Reid matched his stare.

"I know she's your mott, but remember what side you're on." Colm tapped his finger on Reid's chest.

"Having a feak with her doesn't mean she's my misses," Reid answered back, denying he has a serious relationship with Alex. "But, with the times I have spent with her, I've picked up on a thing or two. I will be able to get her."

"Good. And you better not hames this up!" Colm warned.

Reid nodded then peeled out in the Jaguar. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Oh good, you're okay! I was so worried," Garcia rambled as she answered.

"Where's Alex?" He demanded.

"She's not with you?" She quickly typed and pulled up location tracers on the team out in the field.

"I'm not getting anything," she uttered. "They're all offline. Alex, Hotch, and Morgan," she paused thinking the worst. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know yet. But I am pretty sure that they were set up. I need you to call me if they come back online," Reid announced as he shifted gears.

"What are you doing?" Garcia asked.

"I've been sent out to find them. And we better hope that I'm first because if not, they will be killed."

"Oh, my god," Garcia said with tear-filled eyes. "Um, I can get you the address of where they were before their phones were turned off. I don't know if that will help or not."

"Anything is better than nothing at this moment," Reid admitted. "Wait, hold on a minute," he put his phone down in his lap as he saw the flashing blue lights in his mirror. He pressed on the gas and weaved between the cars heading down a one-way street.

Reid continued down that street, leading out of town. He made it to a two-lane road and continued to move between lanes to bypass the slower moving vehicles. He then found his way out. He merged to the left, at the end of the road then went through the round-about in the opposite direction. The Garda behind him was unable to make the turn that quickly and went through the wall.

Reid picked back up the phone. "Sorry about that," he said nonchalantly.

"What just happened?" Garcia asked a bit worried.

"Nothing, I handled it. I need you to call Easter, get these cops off my tail," he urged as he quickly swerved down a side street.

"You got it, what are you driving?"

"I'm the one in the white Jaguar who just caused a car to drive into a wall. So, get them to back off, so I don't cause any more accidents. Now, send me that address."

Garcia typed away. "Sent. And Rossi is on with Easter now, you should be clear, but he can't keep them off you forever, so don't cause too much trouble," she warned.

"No promises. I need to get to Alex first," Reid tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but there is something you need to know," Garcia said a bit hesitant.

"Garcia is it really that important right now?" Reid questioned.

"Oh, believe me, buttercup, you're going to want to hear this."


	30. Chapter 30

"Good. And you better not hames this up!" Colm warned.

Reid nodded then peeled out in the Jaguar.

Colm turned to his two bodyguards. "Is the tracker still on the Jaguar?"

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"Stay on him. Report to me when he finds our missing cargo," Colm ordered.

* * *

Reid looked at his phone to the coordinates Garcia sent him to Alex's last location. He pulled over a short distance away. He scanned the area and didn't notice anything suspicious. He got out of the car and started toward the building.

Meanwhile, Colm's men stopped even further down the street and contacted their boss.

Reid noticed a long stretch of road alongside the building and figured it was the best place to pull in a large truck carrying a shipping container. He took a few more steps then felt a crunch under his foot. He lifted his shoe and found the remnants of a cell phone and realized that must be one of his friend's.

He started steadily down the path and stopped as soon as he heard yelling. He inched closer trying to make out what they were saying.

"Of course, he's going to know you're involved!" He heard Alex yell.

"Not if you didn't do exactly what I told you." Reid could just decipher Dougal yelling back.

"I did exactly what you instructed! That's why we're here!" Alex shouted.

Reid rolled his feet from heel to toe, wanting to make as little noise as possible as he moved along the side of the building. He knew with his wife's anger; things would go sideways any moment if she weren't careful.

"Look, we did what we were told," Hotch started in an appeasing voice. "We just want to be able to get out of here."

"It's not like we would be able to go anywhere without a target on our backs," Alex clapped back. "We've been gone for far too long, and with Colm's merchandise."

"You were trying to get us caught," Morgan chimed in. "You pin it all on us, and you don't have anything to worry about."

Reid felt more at ease knowing his friends were all there and seemed to be okay.

"You've been gone too. I doubt Colm missed that fact." Alex raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"I've caught you in the act, of course," Dougal replied.

"In the act of what?" Alex took a step closer. "Finding us at your secret hideout? You know Colm knows all about this place. He's crazy, but he won't be fooled." She took another step toward him. "You have made sure that we will all be killed."

Dougal grabbed onto the hair on the top of her head, and she instinctively let out a yelp. With his other hand, he pulled out his sidearm and pointed toward Hotch and Morgan forcing them to stop in their tracks. Dougal's two men stood behind the Americans with their weapons drawn. "I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way," Dougal said close to her ear.

Alex was forced to bend to her knees as he pushed down on her head while tightening his grip. That didn't stop her from glaring up at him with revenge in her eyes.

"Do you have anything to say to me now?" He posed rhetorically.

From where she was she saw Reid peek his head from behind the wall. Her friends were too far back to notice, meaning Dougal's men were even further back. She looked up at him and forced a meek voice. "I do, actually."

Dougal was intrigued by her obstinance. "And what would that be?"

"Ezekiel 25:17," she uttered.

Hotch and Morgan looked to each other in alert while Dougal and his group tilted their heads in confusion. A moment, a heartbeat, was all it took. In unison, Morgan and Hotch swung around to surprise their captors, removed their weapons, and subdue them. Alex stood up, with great pains as hair was ripped from her scalp, and swiftly knocked the gun out of Dougal's hand while Reid rushed behind him.

Dougal understood his predicament and loosened his grip then completely let go of Alex's hair. "What the hell was that bible verse all about?"

"It's from Pulp Fiction," Reid responded as he picked up the gun from the ground and held it toward him.

Dougal slowly put his hands up in front of his chest as Reid pushed the gun into his back. "I should have known you two were in this together."

"Who said we were?" Reid then pointed the weapon to Alex. "I was sent to find out what happened to Colm's treasure, and what do I find? You all nicked it… together. So, what's this, you planning on having a hop on each other now? I need to play equalizer to this fight?"

"I don't think you understand," Dougal started. "I caught them trying to steal the cargo."

Reid recognized the container numbers then turned to Alex. "Is this the real one?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," she said.

"Save it!" Reid barked at Dougal when he tried to speak. "But what you can tell me is why. Why would you try to rip off the man you have been loyal to for so long?"

"That's what I would like to know," Colm announced. He stepped out from behind the wall Reid came from moments before. He had ten men following behind, heavily armed.

Colm steadily walked toward Dougal. His dark curly hair and his thick black trench coat made his skin appear almost white. His steely eyes stared into Dougal as if piercing his soul. He had the air of a modern vampire. He was cool and collected yet determined and full of fire. "Dougal, old friend. Please tell me why I shouldn't slice you from your nose to your bollocks and allow all of you to spill out onto the ground."

"That wouldn't be your style, I should say. You much prefer to cut a man's head clean off," Dougal replied.

Colm stopped and tilted his head with wonder. "What?" He wasn't expecting Dougal's comment and frankly wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm not a violent man," he said in an almost sing-song way.

"Is that what you call hunting people in the middle of the night? Manufacturing some fairytale?"

"Are you seriously calling me The Dullahan?" Colm asked taking a step back.

"If the shoe fits," Dougal answered.

"So, you are pinning that on me, too?" Colm's manner changed to defense. "First you say you didn't steal my crate, then you are telling me that I'm a murderer."

"Okay, I admit that I stole your statues. But that's only because I couldn't work with someone who was doing what you were doing," Dougal explained.

"Do you have no pride in your actions? At least take credit for what you've done. You've scared an entire town into believing that the spirit of The Dullahan was back!" Colm said.

"You think I'm The Dullahan?" Dougal pointed his hand to his chest.

Morgan turned to Hotch. "What's going on here?"

Hotch didn't respond and looked at the two inquisitively.

"So, let me get this straight," Alex pipped in. "Both of you believe that each other is the real Dullahan and yet both of you are denying it."

"Yes," they responded in unison.

"Which one do we believe?" She looked to Reid.

"Both of them," he responded.

Colm and Dougal turned to Reid for answers.

"Apparently everyone was so focused on the heist, no one was paying attention to the news. While Colm was with me, and Dougal with Moira, The Dullahan struck last night," Reid explained.


	31. Chapter 31

The tensions between Colm and Dougal's crews eased as they were interested to hear what Reid had to tell them. They grouped around him as if he were gathering them around the campfire to regale them with an exciting story.

Reid reached in his pocket and a few of the men instinctively put their hands on their right hip. He looked them in the eye and pulled out his cell phone with two fingers quite slowly. "Look here," he said. He clicked open the screen and pulled up the news story he received from Garcia. He showed it to Colm and Dougal.

"Then why kill old Oisin?" Dougal asked. "There was a message in that."

"There was," Reid confirmed.

"But it wasn't from us," Colm added.

"It was _for_ you," Reid admitted.

"They wanted to get your attention." Morgan took a step closer. "They wanted you to know that they were untouchable. That they had all the power."

"But who could that be?" Colm looked around at the group of people he would first suspect to have the gull to pull off a feat like that.

"Someone right under your nose," Hotch finally spoke. "Someone you would never suspect because you never saw him."

Reid's eyes shot open as he turned to his boss. "I know who it is." He closed his eyes once he realized who it was, then hung his head down as chastised himself for not seeing it sooner. He shook off the feeling then looked up. "I have to stop him."

"Stop who?" Alex called out as Reid ran. "Nixer!" She remembered to call him.

Within seconds Reid was back in the Jaguar and pulled down the street. With his phone ready, he placed a call.

"Did you find them? Please tell me they're safe," Garcia answered and asked, desperate for information.

"Everyone's fine."

"Oh good, because—"

"Shut up and listen to me," he cut her off.

Garcia was dumbfounded. He had never snapped like that to her. She thought for a moment to hang up on him and wait until he was ready to speak to her with the respect she deserved. But the next moment she realized that there was most likely a serious problem that needed her serious skills.

"I have a number I need you to trace," he commanded.

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. "Wait you need me to trace a number? That's all you need these magic powers for?"

"Garcia… focus." He relayed the number to her, and she typed on the keyboard until the flashing red dot on her screen gave her the location.

"I got it!" she announced.

"Is it the Ring of Kerry?" he questioned.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Is it where you tracked me the other day when Alex reached out to you?"

"Uh, yes, how did you know that, too?"

"Thank you. I'm sure Morgan will be calling you shortly, you can give him the same information. I am sure I will need some backup," he said. He shifted the gears as he moved out onto the highway.

"You got it," she replied.

"I'm sorry for… before," he said.

Garcia swatted her hand in front of her computer as if shooing a fly. "It's forgotten."

Reid ended the call then tossed his phone onto the seat to his left. He shifted gears again then tightened his grip on the wheel as if that would make him get there faster.

While Colm and Dougal hashed out their differences together, considering they were in possession of the lost apostle statues, Alex, Morgan, and Hotch went after Reid.

Rossi moved toward Garcia after she finished her conversation with the young agent. "Reid is headed to that spot, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," she confirmed.

Rossi looked up at the female agents going over the latest murder at the table. "Come on; we need to go." He holstered his gun.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked.

"Reid needs us," he replied.

* * *

Reid had a lot of time to think as he drove down that long road. As he got closer to the edge of that cliff, he felt anxious and calm at the same time. He knew he would have to face it again and took solace that one day he could move past it. But he didn't want to face the demons of his past. He didn't want to face the death of Jacob Kavanaugh, the boy he killed.

Alex poked her head between Hotch and Morgan from the backseat. "Can't this thing move any faster?"

"Our boy is in a brand-new Jaguar. We are in this thing," Morgan remarked. "We are going as fast as possible. Not to mention that he already had a head start on us."

Alex sat back in the seat with a huff. She hated to wait. She hated not doing something when she needed to. She started to understand what Reid was telling her before about feeling helpless when the other needed them.

Hotch turned in his seat toward Alex. "You need to tell us what's going on, Alex. I don't care that he's your husband. Right now, he's my agent, and I will protect him. But first, I have to know the full story."

Alex nodded to herself as she thought about it.

"We have nothing but time until we get there," Hotch reminded.

"You're right, Aaron." She scooched herself closer to them. "It all started when Spencer was here on assignment ten years ago."

* * *

Reid's heart was racing as he pulled over into the dirt along the highway. It was only a short distance from where fate was waiting for him. He trekked up the rocky slope and started toward the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

"Here we are at last. You and me," Jannon said while keeping his eyes on the water. "I was honestly wondering how long it would take for you to put all the pieces together and figure out it was me."

"To be honest, I was a bit distracted," Reid admitted. He steadily moved toward his friend.

Jannon sat on the edge of the cliff face with his legs dangling over the side as if he were fishing. He didn't turn around as Reid approached him, in fact, he welcomed it. He knew his friend Nixer wouldn't stab him in the back.

Reid fixed himself to sit down next to Jannon where they both shared a view of the makeshift memorial down on the side of the road. The one they built together in memory of Jacob Kavanaugh.

"So, did you ever tell sweet, little, old, Mrs. Kavanaugh that you were the one responsible for her only child to be taken away from her? Oh, and so young, not even eighteen. And like that." He snapped his fingers. "He was gone." He shook his head. "Tisk, Tisk. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten him involved in the first place."

Reid sat there silently, as his old friend taunted him with the failures of his past. He felt his fist tighten but let it go. It was best to handle it without violence. There had been too much of that already. "Did you bring me out here to talk about Jacob or the fact that you're The Dullahan?"

"The Dullahan?" he snickered. "Some people just can't let the old fables go. It was so easy to create the fear, and easier still to point the finger in another direction.

"What do you want, Jannon? Why are we here? You know you're going away for all those people you've killed. So, what's this game you're playing at?" Reid questioned.

"Life is a game!" Jannon snapped. "You should know better than anyone. You've been playing games since the first day I met you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I might not know who you truly are, but you are not Matthew 'Nixer' Quinn, if there really was such a person. So, who are you, I wonder? And I hope you didn't come back to Ireland for little ol' me." He gave a cocky grin.


	32. Chapter 32

"So, if I'm not Matthew Quinn, then who am I?" Reid asked.

"You wanted everyone to think you were a hardened criminal, but in all actuality, you couldn't hurt a fly." Jannon stared at him. "It's written all over you. Your bleeding heart practically soaks your shirt. The others were either too stupid to see it or didn't want to see it."

"But you saw it?" Reid questioned.

"Of course, I did. And it wasn't just one instance; there were several. You were always trying to find the peaceful solution. Always suggesting we did things when there were fewer guards or people around so that no one would get hurt. I also noticed that when there was someone, you were the one to subdue them. Could it be that they were a plant and you were just trying to make a show of it?"

Reid showed no emotion as Jannon explained things just as they were. He did the best he could to try to keep things on track. "What does any of this have to do with you killing people, Jannon? It's not my fault you masqueraded yourself as some ghost beheading people."

"You know, I've always considered myself quiet intelligent. I was able to figure things out before anyone else did. That was until I met you. A few years younger than me and I knew instantly that you were a genius. The way you were able to memorize, and process information was astounding. So, what was a kid like you doing in a bar wiping down tables? I figured out pretty quickly that you were observing and listening to anything and everything that went on regarding Casey Ward. Do you think your smarts got you into his gang?" Jannon laughed.

"What are you saying?"

"I set things up, that's what I do." Jannon touched his chest with the tips of his fingers. "I make deals happen." He leaned in next to Reid's ear and whispered: "I made you happen." He turned his head back to the water. "Where do you think you got your nickname? You think those eejits could give such a memorable name? I wanted to see what putting you into the middle of the fray would do, and oh boy, I was not let down."

Jannon brushed his fingers through his hair then picked a string off his pants. "Do you know how many agents and coppers were sent in to try and take down Casey Ward?" He then looked at his clean fingernails searching for imperfections. "Most of them ended up dead. Did they brief you on that before they sent you in? A kid. I bet they didn't. And yet, you were never discovered. You were able to take down the whole thing in record time." He then put his hands behind him and leaned back. "Even when I tried to muck things up for you."

"What things?" Reid titled his head as he scanned through his memories.

"Remember that time we broke into that hotel to rob Simon Blackwell?"

"Yes."

"I was the one who pulled the fire alarm," he laughed.

"You did what?" Reid tried to contain himself. "I almost got shot because of that!"

"I know," Jannon giggled. "The look on your face was priceless. But you see, I had to know what you were capable of."

"What else did you do?"

"There was the car chase out of Cork, the firefight after the bank, that bookstore in Kenmare, and of course there's Jacob, let's not forget about Jacob," Jannon grinned.

Reid's eyes turned cold as he turned to his former friend. "What about Jacob?" he asked slowly. He used every method he knew to keep himself calm.

Jannon leaned in closer to Reid. "I was the one who told Oisin about him."

Reid threw his hands around Jannon's neck and squeezed while his victim tried to maintain his laughter.

"Stop! Nixer!" Alex called from the bottom of the cliff.

Reid kept his hands clamped around Jannon's neck but didn't let go. He wanted to kill him, he could kill him, but he took another breath and released his hands.

Jannon instinctively put his hand around his throat as he coughed. He got up and took a few steps back while Reid remained seated. "You want the violence; you crave it. You always had no problem going after the villains of the world. Well, let me tell you. We are all villains. We are all capable of doing evil, horrible things. Things we must live with. Some of us are better at living with them than others."

"Hey, Jannon, Nixer, why don't you both come down," Alex called out to them.

"I don't think so, love," Jannon yelled back. He turned back to Reid. "So, tell me about Moira, is she a plant too? There's no way for you to look at her like that after just meeting her."

Morgan started up the backside of the cliff, the same way Reid climbed up, while Alex and Hotch tried to keep Jannon's attention.

"Jannon, please come down," Alex shouted.

"Why else would she be here?" Jannon asked. "She's either your partner, here to cover your arse, or she's your mott and is out here because she loves you," he said in a mocking tone.

"I don't have time to deal with this," Reid replied and stood up. He wiped the dirt from his hands and looked to his enemy. "You want to tell me why you did all this?"

"It was you. It was all for you," Jannon replied. "I missed you. You were gone for so long. I needed a way to bring you back. I knew they would drop you back into the fold for something important."

"You started killing people… for me?" Reid questioned.

"Well, first, I helped Colm get his group started. He was just a thug who needed the right men, manpower, weapons, and a purpose. I provided all of that. I sent Dougal his way, too. Once I had them sorted, then I needed to create a monster. Everyone would be so focused on Colm that no one would see me. No one ever saw me. I was always in the background, on the sidelines. You were the only person who ever saw me. But it wasn't the real me, was it?"

Reid watched as the man he knew, morphed into someone else. He saw the same look in his eyes that he had seen in psychopaths and serial killers. He tried to process all the information filing through his brain. He was then able to see all the signs that he had missed, from when they were just kids, to yesterday. He missed what was right in front of him.

Jannon stared at Reid. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pulled the gun from his waist but pointed it to his left where Morgan was coming up the rocks. "You tell your friend to back off," Jannon spoke to Reid.

"Hey, Eugene, you better back off." Reid kept his eyes on Jannon.

Morgan stopped for a moment then tried to come up without making any noise. Suddenly a shot rang out, and the rocks in front of his hand flew past him. He stopped.

"Now look, I don't need any of these good citizens driving by on the highway to get the wrong idea about what's going on here," Jannon started. "We have a lot to discuss before it gets dark. And we both know what happened here in the dark," he snickered.


	33. Chapter 33

Reid closed his eyes for a moment then opened with a higher purpose. "So, you're basically telling me that you're a criminal mastermind. You orchestrated all of this madness just to play mind games with me?"

"Yeah, that's the general idea," Jannon replied. He still had his gun pointed in Morgan's direction.

"What's your plan now that I'm here? You going to shoot us all?" Reid asked.

"Shoot? Heavens no. I really don't like guns, but they are good to keep around, just in case," he popped off another shot in Morgan's direction without looking.

Alex reached for one of her blades. "That's it, I'm going to put an end to this."

Hotch put his hand on hers. "Not yet," he urged.

"Do you think he got the message?" Jannon asked. "Or should I fire another one? Perhaps a little closer? Or should I just point the thing at you?" He turned the barrel to Reid standing a few feet in front of him.

Reid stepped forward and swatted the gun from his hand then whipped back with his fist against Jannon's jaw. They then took turns punching each other in the face then followed by blocking additional blows. They both moved swiftly, and skillfully. They bobbed and weaved around getting closer and closer to the side of the cliff right above any traffic driving by.

The sky grew darker as the evening approached. Their fighting wouldn't be as noticeable to the travelers on the road. Alex and Hotch were able to see clearly from where they were standing.

Morgan used the opportunity to climb up the cliff to help his friend, but when he reached the top, he was surprised to see Reid on top of Jannon with his hand pressed against his throat and his other one a clenched fist held in the air, threatening to come down.

"Now, you tell me. That's why you brought me here isn't it? To tell me?" Reid snarled at him.

Jannon coughed with laughter. "See… smart." He tapped the side of his temple with his finger.

Reid squeezed his throat enough to lift his head off the ground then thrashed it back down. "Tell me!" he demanded.

"Alright," Jannon uttered with a strained voice. "I'll tell you." He felt the hold around his neck relax and he coughed a few more times. "Could I get some water?"

Reid smacked him across the face. "Tell me."

"That poor little boy, clung onto you like a puppy, but you didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think you liked it. I think you felt like you were showing him that there was more than the life we were leading… or you were pretending to lead, rather. And then one day, just like that, you throw him under the bus," Jannon said.

"That's not what happened," Reid denied.

"That's exactly what happened. Oisin was suspecting a mole, and you had to have someone take the heat off you. So, you threw it all on the newcomer, Jacob. Sure, let the runt take the hit, no one will miss him. Except for poor Mrs. Kavanaugh." Jannon pretended to weep.

"Jacob wasn't supposed to be there."

"But he was there. Don't you remember the part where I said he followed you around like a puppy? Surely you haven't forgotten, I said it just a moment ago."

"Stop playing games!" Reid shouted.

"But that's why we're here. Tit for tat. You want something from me, and I want something from you." He flashed a grin.

"If you think you are getting any kind of deal, you are delusional."

Jannon burst with laughter. "I don't want a deal. I won't be alive long enough to use it. No, no, no. What I want is far superior to anything else you can offer me."

"And what might that be?" Reid asked.

Morgan stood close by, towering over them. "You're playing his game; you're doing what he wants. Let's just get out of here."

Reid turned up to his friend. "I can't do that. You don't understand. I need answers, and if I don't do this, I will never get them."

"It's true you know," Jannon added. "If you take me away from here before I am ready, then I will be as silent as the grave."

"Talk."

"Did you tell Moira about Jacob? Did she hold you while you cried for him? I know you cried."

"You leave her out of this."

"Seems I've struck a nerve. She must be more than just a good ride for you to get all protective."

"Hey man, watch your tone," Morgan threatened.

"Ohh." Jannon looked back to Reid. "Does she divide and conquer?" He clicked his tongue and flashed a wink.

Reid punched him in the face, then again. He went to strike him a third time, but Morgan grabbed onto his arm. "That's enough; he's got the point."

"Whoa, feisty today, are we?

"That's it, get him out of here. I don't care anymore. I have all the answers I needed. I wasn't responsible for Jacob's death. I'm really not interested in anything else you have to say," Reid announced before picking himself up and stepped away.

"So, you aren't interested in how I helped bung his mouth and tape it shut? Just think, that could have been you. But you sent little Jacob in your stead. Oisin got wind that the guy from the crew who was moving the drugs on the Ring of Kerry was the snitch. But I guess it worked out for you in the long run. You didn't get caught." Jannon smirked.

Reid rushed toward him, but Morgan grabbed hold under his arms to keep him from moving. "You were with me when we found him!" Reid shouted. "You did that to him and then helped me search for him?"

"He cried for his mother. But he never once betrayed you. He could have told us that you were the person supposed to be driving that night and that he insisted on doing it for you. You didn't mind; of course, it took the heat off you. I'm sure you had more important things to do that night. Now, what was it that was more pressing? Hmmm, let me think. Oh, I know. You were shagging that tart, Colleen. I hear she has two little brats, now. Could you be the father?" Jannon stared at him with a grin as he stood up.

Reid clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. "He was only a teenager… a child."

"I've seen grown men unable to do what he did. He could have ratted you out. But he kept your secret. He wouldn't say a single thing." Jannon took a step forward. "Not even when we sliced him open, he still wouldn't talk. He lied there, gurgling his last, yet none of it was about you. You should be proud of your little protégé."

Reid closed his eyes in anguish. Jannon seized the opportunity and charged. Morgan rushed to stop him. Jannon pulled a hidden knife and pushed into Morgan's gut. He looked down at the handle sticking out of him then with a shocked look he fell to the ground.

Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ pulled up just in time to see their friend collapse while Reid and Jannon resumed their fist fight. JJ immediately contacted Easter to send the closest ambulance as possible.

Hotch leaned in toward Alex. "I think it's time now," he suggested.

Alex pulled out one of her throwing knives and balanced it between her fingers.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Rossi questioned. "There's too much of a margin for error."

"Not if I calculate it right," she kept her eye on her target.

Reid's back was to his friends as he continued his fight. He needed to hurry to be able to save Morgan. Reid was angry and let that shadow his judgment on the best and logistical places to land his blows. He was just striking with blind rage. But something happened that made him stop.

"Bangkok!" Alex shouted.

As soon as Reid heard that word, he swung around Jannon's side leaving him wide open. Before Jannon could take a breath, a blade landed in his chest. He took a few steps back then ended up falling on his back.

Reid rushed to him and leaned over his former friend. While leaving the knife in place, he ripped open his shirt and calculated where he was struck. "You know, my wife is good, but it appears she just missed your heart. You might actually make it out of this."

Jannon chuckled at the thought. "Good 'ole Nixer," he coughed. "Always playing the hero."

"The funny thing about going undercover to be someone else is that I get to embrace who they are. Nixer isn't a hero. He isn't a good man at all. In fact, he downright bad." Reid grabbed ahold of the tang and twisted it around in Jannon's chest. He then tilted it to the side and swirled it around again. "There, is that better?"

Jannon tried to laugh, but a cough was the only thing he was able to muster, with blood on his lips. He took a breath then opened his mouth again. "I told you I wasn't going to live long enough for a deal." He coughed a few more times then finally struggled to breathe. His head laid back as he slowly exhaled his last.

Reid rushed to Morgan who was already being cared for by the others. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I've been through worse," Morgan reported.

"No, you haven't," Reid corrected.

"You would know, kid." He smirked.

Hotch waved a flare as the emergency vehicles approached. While Reid stared back at the man, who caused so much trouble.


	34. Chapter 34

Hotch looked up at the plastic sails that adorned the side of the American Embassy in London. Dressed in his suit and clutching his briefcase he refocused toward the door where he was expected for a meeting. He was given little information about who he was meeting and why he could only deduce that a conversation regarding their assignment in Ireland would be the topic for discussion.

Hotch was shown to a waiting area. He placed his briefcase on the ground next to the chair where he seated himself. He interlaced his fingers, and they rested on his lap as he waited patiently.

"So, who are you meeting with?" Rossi asked as he stepped out from the corner of the room.

Hotch was caught off guard but quickly settled himself again. "Why are you here, Dave?"

"Oh, you know, in case you needed back up," he said as he sauntered toward his friend with his hands in his front pockets.

"It's a simple debriefing," Hotch said.

Rossi pursed his lips as he gave an agreeing nod. "You're right. But just the same, I will be here… when you need me."

Hotch allowed the faintest smile across his lips and shook his head.

"Agent Hotchner," a woman called while standing in the hallway. "They're ready for you now." Hotch got up from his chair and followed her away from the waiting area. The woman took a step back and held out her arm directing him to go ahead into the room at the end of the hall.

Hotch entered and saw a table with five people seated on one side and a single chair on the opposite side. Noticing the interrogation feel to the room he realized that this would be a lot more serious than he initially thought. He approached the chair when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please be seated," Strauss said pointing across the table to the empty chair.

Hotch sat and tilted his head as he looked at his boss. "I didn't expect you to come here for this. Couldn't we have done this once we returned to DC?" He picked up on her no-nonsense mood that she often gave him.

"I thought it would be best to return to the scene of the crime, so to speak," she said dryly.

Hotch focused his eyes as he stared, studying her.

Strauss placed a stack of folders onto the table in front of her. She opened the top cover and picked up a piece of paper. "Let's begin, shall we?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "This all began when the CIA reached out to the BAU for help on their case chasing a killer known as The Dullahan."

"That's right," Hotch responded.

"Now how is it that your entire team was needed on this? To be away from active cases back in the states, where you were needed. A member of your team went rogue, and another one almost died. Would you say the ends justified the means?" Strauss said. She glared at Hotch, finally waiting for an answer.

"Ma'am I know you were looped in and authorized our assistance in this case from the beginning," Hotch started.

"When a fellow agency requests our assistance, we provide it. However, that doesn't mean your team is allowed to run wild like college students on a trip abroad. The objective was to provide a profile on this killer and leave it to the local authorities to take him into custody," Strauss said.

"The killer was caught, and the head of a dangerous gang was arrested, as was his crew," Hotch spoke up.

"He was caught?" Strauss repeated with astonishment. "He was killed! By _your_ agent!"

"The knife belonged to Alex Marcus of the CIA, she was the one who threw it after Agent Reid's life was in danger," he corrected.

"And Agent Reid admitted to…" she picked up the statement to read his words, "to inflicting maximum internal damage." She placed the paper down then removed her glasses and placed on top of the stack. "Is this the type of behavior you encourage on your team? I know this discovery of Agent Reid's additional skill set is still an adjustment. But that does not mean he is allowed to torture a suspect!"

Hotch gazed at her while he controlled his breathing and heart rate. "The incident that took place between Agent Reid and Jannon Daly was an unfortunate one yet had extenuating circumstances. I can honestly say that if I were in that situation, I am not sure I would do things differently."

Strauss' mouth gaped a bit then shut and was caught off guard from that response. She flipped over a few papers and picked up a new one. "Let's move onto Agent Morgan. What is the latest on his condition?"

"He is recovering well. The knife missed any major organs and is due to be discharged tomorrow," Hotch said.

"A condition he wouldn't have been in if your agent conducted himself accordingly."

Hotch tilted his head as his forehead furrowed. "Are you insinuating Agent Morgan's injuries were somehow caused by Agent Reid?"

"We will get back to that." She opened a new folder and slid her glasses back on. "Apparently you and Agent Morgan threatened to drag a man behind a car during an interrogation." Strauss looked up at him accusingly.

"Agent Morgan and I were working undercover with Alex Marcus. She was kidnapped, and that man was the last person to see her. If we revealed who she really was her cover would have been blown and she would have been killed."

"It seems where ever Alex Marcus goes, trouble follows," Strauss said.

"Look, ma'am, we were all doing the job we agreed to do. I sent status reports every day detailing our actions. What is this really about? What are you after?" Hotch asked looking sideways at her.

Strauss removed her glasses and placed them on the stack of papers. She held her hands together on the table in front of her. "I want any association with Alex Marcus terminated and Agent Reid out of the BAU."

A few moments later Hotch stormed out of the office and walked past Rossi toward the elevator. Rossi jumped up and rushed after him.

"I hate it when you're right," Hotch said as he stepped onto the elevator car.

"I usually am, but why am I right this time?" Rossi asked as he stepped in with Hotch.

"Strauss wants Reid off the team and to cut off ties with Alex. I have a meeting set for tomorrow to appeal the decision," Hotch said.

"Tomorrow? That doesn't give us much time," Rossi added.

"We need to get the team together," Hotch announced as the doors closed.


	35. Chapter 35

The team sat waiting anxiously in the lounge of their hotel after receiving Rossi's call for them to meet there. Alex hit Reid's leg when she noticed Hotch walk through the door. They stood up ready to follow when Rossi walked in afterward and he, unlike Hotch, headed directly toward the group.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"We will fill everyone in shortly, but not here," Rossi said.

"What is Hotch doing?" JJ asked.

Hotch stood at the front desk then turned to Rossi and tilted his head in a motion to come.

"He's getting a room," Rossi said.

"But we already have rooms," Garcia stated a bit confused.

The group followed Hotch toward the bank of elevators. They split into two groups, not wanting to crowd each other and met on the top floor of the hotel.

Hotch was already down the hall by the time Reid and Alex's elevator reached the floor. They stepped out onto the foyer with Garcia and JJ close behind then entered the room passing Hotch who held the door open for them.

"Not too shabby, Hotch," Reid said as he glanced around at the hotel suite. There was a half kitchen, large dining table, living room area with two recliners, two large sofas, and a 60" TV mounted on the wall. That didn't include the closed of bedrooms and bathrooms.

"So, why did you get a suite?" JJ asked.

Hotch moved to the dining table where the team joined him, and they all sat down. "I had a meeting with Strauss today."

"That must have been fun," Prentiss interjected.

"It all boils down to breaking off any relations with Alex…" he started as the team let out a collective gasp. "As well as removing Reid from the BAU."

That statement left them dumbfounded.

"That's why we called you all here," Rossi said. "Aaron has an appeal scheduled for tomorrow. So, that means we have less than twenty-four hours to figure out how we are going to convince her to drop this."

A few hours later they were hard at work among containers of Chinese food that were spread out over the table and kitchen counter. They stopped when they heard a knock at the door.

JJ picked herself up from the table to answer. She opened the door and was surprised to see Morgan standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I signed myself out a little while ago," he said as he entered the suite. "Not bad, Hotch. I hope this isn't coming out of my salary."

"No, it's coming out of mine," Hotch said. "Morgan you really should be in the hospital."

"I know but not when pretty boy over here needs my help," he said with a loving pat on Reid's cheek.

"How did you even know where to find us?" Rossi asked.

"I told him," Garcia said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was just giving him an update because he was stuck in the hospital. I didn't think he would check himself out and come all the way here."

"That doesn't matter right now," Hotch said. "Honestly, we could use your help."

"First, I am going to get some of that Chinese food. I am starving. English breakfast isn't that appetizing," Morgan said as Prentiss pulled out a chair for him.

* * *

"That's not going to work," Reid said as he slammed his fist onto the table which startled the group.

"Reid, we've gone over all the options," Hotch started.

"And none of them are worth it," Reid said. "I won't allow all of you to sacrifice yourselves, your careers, for me!" He pushed back his chair, stood up from the table, and left the hotel suite.

Hotch turned to Alex as if seeking an alternate route to approach him.

Alex rose from the table but in contrast to her husband. All eyes were on her, and she looked to them apologetically. "Let me go speak to him."

She found her husband staying in the foyer by the elevators, yet he hadn't pressed the button. "Aaron's idea will work," she said in a calm tone.

"It probably will," he said. His hands gripped the edge of the sideboard and looked into the mirror. He wasn't starting at himself rather looking through to the metal elevator doors behind him. "I can't allow them to do it, to make that sacrifice."

"Isn't that their choice to make?" she asked taking a step closer to him. "You once told me that they were more than your friends, they were your family. Well, your family wants to take care of you as families do. I think you should let them."

* * *

The members of the BAU stood in the waiting area where Hotch was just twenty-four hours ago. They were anxious and unable to sit. Morgan was there, in spite of Hotch's insistence that he return to the hospital.

Alex was the last to arrive. She dressed in a suit for the occasion which caught a few of them off guard because she always dressed so casual.

"You clean up good, kid," Rossi said as he stood next to her.

"Thanks. I feel naked, though," she remarked tugging at her buttoned blouse.

"Because of your suit?" Rossi asked.

"No, because I couldn't bring my knives into a federal building."

Rossi let out a wry laugh and shook his head.

Hotch steadily approached Alex from the opposite end of the waiting area. "Where's Reid?" he asked.

Alex's face scrunched at his words then looked around at the group. "He said he was going for a walk before coming here. I would have thought he would be here by now."

"Agent Hotchner," the assistant, called from the hallway. "They're ready for you."

Hotch looked around to each of the faces of the group who all gave subtle nods in acknowledgment of still going forward with heir plan. Hotch led them down the hall and into the office where he knew Strauss would be sitting on her throne waiting for him.

To Hotch's surprise, and the team, Reid was seated in the hot seat.

"Thank you, Agent Reid," Strauss said. "That will be all for now."

Reid rose from the chair and turned to give his friends a satisfied grin, then turned toward the door. He stopped briefly in front of Alex and squeezed her hand before leaving the room.

Hotch seated himself where Reid was a moment ago and looked to Strauss as the rest of the team stood behind him.

"Before you start with what you've obviously prepared for today, I think we should address Agent Reid," Strauss said.

"Yes, that's what we're here for, to discuss…" Hotch started.

Strauss held up her hand to stop him from continuing. "I know each of you have a resignation letter you wish to give me today. But, before you do something you won't be able to take back, I think it's best to listen to what Agent Reid had to say."

The team had a collected look of confusion but looked to Strauss for her meaning.

Strauss pressed the intercom button on the phone. "Rebecca, you can put the video on now." She looked to the team. "As you know, all inquiries and debriefings are recorded for our records." She turned her attention to the TV screen on the wall as the screen changed from darkness to blue. After a moment of a snowy picture, Reid appeared before them just as he took his seat before the panel.

 _Video Replay:_

"Agent Reid, this is a bit unorthodox," Strauss said with her hands clasped together. "After all, the meeting was scheduled with your superior. It isn't appropriate to make an end-run around his authority."

"I presumed I would be allowed a bit of latitude considering it's my tenure at stake," Reid said.

"Very well," she said and leaned back in her seat. "Go ahead."

"First, I wanted to inform you that the team, including Agent Hotchner, are planning on submitting their resignations in response to my removal from the team. I would respectfully ask that you do not accept them. They are doing it for me, but they shouldn't, nor do I want them to. They shouldn't be punished for something I did. After all, I was the one who broke protocols, rules, and has admitted to inflicting bodily wounds that could be called nothing short of torture."

"It is I," he continued, "and I alone who should be held responsible and I accept the decision of this review panel in my dismissal if that is my fate."

"When I returned to this line of work I forgot that I was still a representative of the FBI and I suppose that could have affected some of the decisions I made. However, I know for a fact that Hotch and the others were in constant contact with Clyde Easter, who was the case manager and the team's first point of contact for authorization."

"Hotch alerted Easter when Alex was abducted and also receive the authority to interrogate their witness the way they did. Everything was run through him. Hotch cannot be held responsible. I, on the other hand, acted on intuition and my CIA training. In that field, we relied on gut instinct and made decisions. What I did was wrong, and I accept responsibility for my actions. Please don't punish them because of me."

"Thank you, Agent Reid," Strauss said. "We will let you know when we render a decision.

The recording ended, and Rossi leaned into Morgan. "More than just a pretty face, huh?" Rossi whispered.

Strauss pressed the button on the phone one more time. "Rebecca you can send him back in." She then leaned toward her colleagues, and they whispered among themselves followed by nodding to each other.

Reid entered the room and stood next to Alex.

"I agree with you, Agent Reid," Strauss said. "Holding you responsible for going rogue might be a bit harsh even in these extenuating circumstances. However, he did knowingly inflict extensive force causing unnecessary pain and contributed in the death of an individual. That simply can't go unpunished."

"Agent Reid, you are suspended for one month, and then you will be on a year's probation. You will need to check in with an appointed therapist monthly," Strauss said. She then turned to attention to Alex. "Officer Marcus, I don't have the authority to prevent the CIA's assignments in the future collaborative efforts. However, I would advise that you keep your distance from this team should such a case arise."

"Yes ma'am," Alex replied.

"I expect you all back at the BAU ready to work on Monday," Strauss said in conclusion.

The team was wary as they exchanged looked with each other. Hotch thanked the panel and stood from his chair then they exited the conference room back into the hall.

"Did what just happened… just happen?" JJ asked.

"Strauss might just have a heart after all," Rossi said.

"We're glad you feel that way because the drinks are on you, Rossi," Prentiss said with a quick tap on his shoulder.

Hotch pulled Reid aside, away from the group. "Do you realize what could have happened if the decision went the other way?"

"I do… for all of us," Reid said then pursed his lips and gave a nod. "Come on, you can chew me out later."

* * *

The team gathered around the table in Hotch's hotel suite where Rossi hired a catered dinner, complete with a server. Rossi held up his glass of wine, and they followed suit. "A toast. It's an oldie, but a goodie. Friends are the family that we choose for ourselves. Salute."

Alex leaned in toward Reid. "I guess this means we aren't going to be working together anymore."

"Probably for the best. Someone always wants one or both of us dead when we do," he replied in jest.

She raised her glass to him. "Here's to working separately."

He clinked her glass, and they both drank.

"As much of a roller-coaster ride this mission was, I'm glad I came back. I think I finally have some closure," Reid said squeezing her hand under the table. "And I have you."

* * *

 _"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - Seneca_

* * *

I am working on the next story in this series. It focuses on the years Reid and Alex spent in the CIA. Not sure when it will be posted yet, still a work-in-progress.


End file.
